A Deal With The Devil
by SunnyxxxDay
Summary: With a friend like that, you would make any deal. Fem!Frisk in the Underfell universe. Rated M for violence and torture.
1. Chapter 1: Strange New World

THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING. THIS IS A DARK STORY

* * *

Frisk falls down the hole she was poking her head into. Curse her terrible balance. She lands semi-softly onto a convenient patch of yellow flowers. She rubs her hips and tail bone while she looks around. The cave around her is pretty empty. The hole above her is letting in light in a way thats almost heavenly. She frowns and starts to cry. _How am I supposed to get back up there? How am I supposed to get home..?_ She looks down and hugs herself. _This could be worse._ She thought to herself. _I could've broken a bone.._

When she looks up she sees a flower that looks exactly like the ones she landed on staring right at her, confusion on its face. "Why do you have a face?" She hiccups, wiping away her tears.

"Rude!" It says.

Her eyes widen in shock. _First it has a face and now it talks? This is weird!_ "I-I'm sorry!" She quickly apologizes.

The flower sighs. "You really shouldn't be here." It says, eyebrows furrowing. "Its dangerous for humans."

Frisk sniffles. "Where am I?" She asks softly.

"You are in the worst place possible for a weak human like you." It says "You're in the Underground. A place full of blood thursty monsters."

Frisk hugs herself, starting to tremble. "M-monsters?" She asks.

"Are you deaf?" It says fiercely. "You need to get out of here before someone not so nice as me comes along."

Frisk nods and sniffles again. "What's your name..?" She asks softly.

It looks at her for a minute, not sure what to say."Call me Flowey." He says, sounding resigned.

"I'm Frisk. It's very nice to meet you, Flowey." She says reaching out and gently shaking one of his leaves. He smiles a little. "No one's ever said that to me." He says softly.

Frisk smiles. Flowey blinks and looks around. "She is coming. You need to hide." He says looking terrified.

Frisks eyes widen, choosing to trust this odd talking flower. She looks around quickly but theres nothing to hide behind.

"Quickly! Into the shadows!" He says plunging into the Earth with a pop.

She gets up and scurries over to the darkest corner in the cavern. Flowey has appeared there, waiting for her. They hear a set of footsteps approaching. A woman with a goat-like face wearing a black dress with white sleeves enters thecavern through a large tunnel that Frisk didn't really see before. She was actually kinda pretty for a goat-lady. Though, she had these unsettling red eyes. She looked up at the hole in the ceiling for a minute. This is when Flowey prompted her to move silently into the corridor.

She follows him and once they're a good distance away, she starts to run. She stops only because there is a floor made only of shiney metal spikes. She bites her lip as she looks for a way past it.

Flowey pops up next to her. "If we're gonna stay ahead of her, we'll have to get past all of these puzzles." He says. "And fast."

Frisk nods and looks around again.

Flowey pops up on the other side. "Theres a switch over here dummy." He says as he flips it. The spikes disappear and she takes off again.

"You sure can run for a small human." Flowey says when they stop at the next puzzle. Frisk is totally out of breath. So instead of speaking, she gives him a thumbs up. She goes over to tbe plaque on the wall and starts to read it. "I'm really surprised we haven't been stopped by a monster yet." Flowey says.

Frisk nods in agreement and pushes the rock in the center of the room onto a pressure plate. The spikes that prevented them from moving on disappear into the floor. "Yes!" Frisk exclaims and goes to step over it. The spikes suddenly reascend, almost stabbing her in the foot. She shrieks, losing her balance and falling on her butt. She hears dark laughter. She looks up slowly, scared of what she might find. Its the goat-lady. Her eyes are menacing, blue fire burning in her fist. Frisk's souls pops out of her chest.

"Aww, what a poor innocent youth." She says and shoots her fire at her. She quickly dodges. A red glowing heart appears in front of her chest.

Goat-lady chuckles. "You're fast for a kid." She says and fires again. Frisk has no time to ponder this weird thing. She sheilds her face and hops to the side, narrowly avoiding it. When she opens her eyes, she's standing a few inches from her.

"Here take this cell phone. I'll be waiting for you at my house. I just have to go prepare some things. If you survive the Ruins, I have a surprise for you." She says and tosses her the cell phone. She pushes the rock back onto the pressure plate and goes down the corridor. "Goodbyeeee~" she says, disappearing.

Frisk clutches her chest as the red heart fades. She looks at Flowey as he pops up next to her. "Who was she? And what was that red thing?" Frisk asks, panicking.

Flowey touches a leaf to her ankle, trying to comfort her. "That was Toriel, keeper of the Ruins. Going through her house is the only exit. I was planning on actually making a plan when we got there." Flowey says.

Frisk looks down at him "WHAT?" She shouts.

"The red thing was your soul. Down here In the underground, your soul appears outside your body. It can be hurt. It is your very life force. There are more out there like her. They won't stop until they kill you." Flowey says grimly.

Frisk grips her head, trying not to cry. "I dont want to die.." she says.

Flowey looks up at her with the loneliest expression she's ever seen. "Here, its kill or be killed. If you're hit enough times, you'll die." He says softly.

She crouches down next to him and shakes her head. "But I dont wanna kill anyone.." she says softly.

Flowey sighs. "That's how things are here. Thinking like that..will get you killed.." he says.

She shakes her head. Suddenly a froggit jumps in front of her. She blinks in surprise as her soul appears again. It looks confused.

"Now's your chance! Kill him before he hurts you!" Flowey says backing up a few feet. "If you can't beat him, you will definetly die."

Frisk shakes her head and pats froggits head comfortingly. "It'll be ok." She says. It looks even more confused but at least now he looked happy. He hops away. Frisk giggles and Flowey shakes his head incredulously. "Unbelievable." He says.

"Let's just go." Frisk says leading the way down the path. Flowey shakes his head again and pops back into the earth to follow.


	2. Chapter 2: Puzzles, Puzzles, and More Pu

Frisk and Flowey go quite a ways, outsmarting every trap laid before them. It was almost easy with Flowey's help. They were stepping out of the spider bake sale when suddenly her phone rings. She bites her lip but decides to answer. "Do you like butterscotch or cinnamon?" Toriel asks.

"Uh.. Butterscotch? " Frisk says.

"So, what? Do you not like cinnamon?" She asks.

 _What is she getting at?_ Frisk finds herself thinking. "I don't dislike it if that's what you mean." She says.

"Perfect." Toriel says, abruptly hanging up. Frisk looks at her phone for a moment, confused.

"Well that was wierd." Flowey says, raising an eyebrow. Frisk nods in agreement. He sighs and turns around to keep moving. "Hurry your human butt up, Frisk. We dont have all day, ya know." He says and disappears into the ground to reappear several yards down the corridor. Frisk giggled. She found it very easy to talk to him when he wasn't being overly sassy.

"So.. tell me about yourself." She says to him on a rather long stretch of hallway.

Flowey turns and looks at her, looking like he is finding the words to say. "I'm a Flower." He says "Do you really think ypu wanna hear about me?" He looks dead serious. Frisk nods with determination.

Flowey sighs. "When you're as small as me, everyone picks on you. They automatically think I'm weak. I'm attacked at least three times in five minutes when I leave the ruins. And they're out for blood. Ive had to dust at least hundred monsters to keep myself alive. I don't want to have to kill either.. but its what I have to do to survive."

Frisk listens intently. "Well you have me now." She says. "I can help you.." Flowey smiles again. He looks like he's about to cry.

"Its been so long since I've heard someone say that." He says almost inaudibly. She smiles.

 _She almost loks cute when she smiles like that._ Flowey thinks to himself. He hands her something he picked up. It a ribbon. "Here. Wear this, it'll act like armor." He says.

She nods and ties it in her hair. It really is cute. Flowey chuckles and they move on. "Do you have anyone to look after you on the surface?" Flowey asks.

Frisk shrugs. "I did.. but she was mean.." she says.

"What do you mean?" Flowey asks, popping into the Earth to move along the corridor. They're all starting to look alike. If it wasn't so straightforward, she was sure she'd be lost.

"Well.. I'm an orphan.. The person in charge of me was mean.. She has so many rules.. When you got something wrong she wouldn't feed you.. or she would hit you with her ruler.." she says softly, that cute air gone as she looks down.

"Aww, Frisk... I'm sorry." Flowey says stopping to look at her.

"It's ok. If I get out of here.. I'm never going back there.." she says. At the end of the tunnel, they find a cute cottage. Frisk goes over to the save point and touches it. The scent of the garden fills her with Determination.

"What are you doing?" Flowey asks. Frisk furrows her eyebrow.

"You can't see it?" She asks, touching it again. It fills her with warmth.

"No.." he says, shaking his head. Then something clicks. "That's a save point." He says, blinking with surprise. "You really are special kid."

Frisk gets even more confused. "What's a save point?" She asks.

Flowey bites his lip. "A save point is something you go back through time and space to... when you die." Flowey says. "You'll remember everything. I'll remember everything. And one other person... Its not a plesant experience.. But it gives you a chance to try again."

Frisk bites her lip, fear in her eyes.

"The chance to try again is a thing most people dont get.. be happy that you can." Flowey says grimly. Frisk looks down, not sure what to think.

Suddenly the door of the house bursts open. "There you are!" Toriel says cheerfully. "Please, won't you come in?"

Flowey attatches himself around Frisk's waist, not willing to let her go in alone. Toriel glares at him. "Watch yourself in my house weed." She growls. "Mess up my freshly polished floorboards, I'll rip your roots from your body." Flowey gives her a flat look and Frisk hugs his head.

Toriel leads them into the house. "Ive prepared a room for you, my child!" Toriel says cheerfully, leading them down the hallway. It isn't very long there's three doors and what looks like a potted plant at the end of the hallway. She stops at a purple door, the first door.

"This is it. Make yourself at home!" She says. "Ah! Is something burning?" And she takes off towards the burning smell.

Frisk enters the room. Its painted purple and just big enough for her. There's a bed, a cupboard with a chest of drawers, a box of shoes, a box of toys and a lamp. She turns on the light too look around. The shoes are all mismatched and different sizes. The toys are all old and dusty, totally uninteresting to her. She opens the cupboard. She finds several striped shirts. "Do you think she used to have a child?" She asks Flowey.

Flowey does his version of a shrug. "That would explain why she has all this stuff." He says.

Frisk hops up on the bed. "Whoa! This is so comfy!" She says bouncing a little. Flowey raises an eyebrow and touches the blanket curiously.

He shakes his head. "This is too wierd. I dont trust this." He says, eyeing the door.

"Is it wierd that someone can be kind?" Frisk asks, standing up and straightening out her shirt. It was really dirty and burnt in places from running around in the ruins and fighting with Toriel.

"Its wierd for HER to be kind." Flowey says through narrowed eyes.

The door bursts open, startling them. "The surprise is ready!" She says cheerily. "Come to the kitchen with me." Frisk follows her out of the room and into the hall. She leads them past the foyer with the stars that go down and into what looks like a dining room. "Please sit down and I'll bring you your surprise!" She says cheerily. Frisk nods and sits, offering a small smile.

She disappears into the kitchen. "Hmm.." Flowey says sceptically.

"Lets just roll with this. Who knows, maybe this will turn out well." Frisk says.

"That naive way of thinking is going to get you killed." Flowey says.

"Here it is!" Toriel says proudly, bringing a burnt looking pie. "Cinnomon Butterscotch pie!" She sets it and a plate and fork down in front of her. Toriel slices a piece of it out for her. Frisk resists the urge to scrunch up her nose. Luckily it still kinda smells like sugar. Frisk picks up the fork. "Please enjoy!" She says.

Frisk looks up at her and sees that she looks relaxed. _Not poisoned._ She decided. She took a bite of the pie. She almost coughs it back up. TOO sweet. But she didnt have the heart to tell her she didn't like it, so she took another bite.

"Do you like it?" Toriel asks. Frisk nods, giving her a smile. Toriel smiles and this time, it reaches her eyes. Frisk painstakingly eats the whole slice. Her stomache hurts.

"I need to go lie down.." she says, trying not ro get sick. She gets down from her chair.

"Well you've had a long day. Go ahead, my child." Toriel says sitting in the recliner by the fire. "I'll be here if you need me." Frisk nods and hobbles to the room Toriel prepared for her. Frisk collapses on the bed, groaning.

"That was the most painful thing I have ever had to watch." Flowey says unwrapping himself from her waist. She groans again, pushing the covers back and kicking off her shoes. He finds himself a shoe to settle into for the night. Frisk groans again and slowly falls asleep. Flowey sighs and watches her sleep, keeping a petal out for the door.

After about an hour, Toriel slinks into the room quietly. She's holding a stuffed animal of some kind. She maneuvers Frisk so her heads on the pillow and tucks her in. She shoves the stuffed animal into her arms and Frisk smiles in her sleep. Flowey watches, keeping his emotions off his face.

Toriel looks at him and narrows her eyes. "I'm watching you, weed." She whispers and leaves, closing the door softly behind her.

Flowey uses his leaves to scoot him and his shoe across the floor. He opens the door and peeks out. She's heading back to her chair. He assumes her bedroom is farther down the hallway so he waits to see if she goes to bed. When morning comes, she hasn't come back down the hallway. "What the hell is she doing, staying up all night?" He whispers to himself. Frisk groans as she sits up. "Is there breakfast?" She asks.


	3. Chapter 3: How Delightful

"I dont know about that, kid. But I do know that Toriel hasn't gone to bed. We should explore a bit to see if we can get out of here." Flowey says, still peeking out into the hallway.

Frisk frowns as her stomache growls. Flowey sighs. "Fine. Lets go get you some food." He says, wrapping himself around her waist again. She skips into the dining room where Toriel's reading by the fireplace. The fire's long burned out, but she is still sitting in her chair, reading a book.

"Uhm.. Ms. Toriel..?" She asks, making her look up from her book. Her stomach chooses right then to protest its emptiness. She laughs.

"Hungry, aren't we?" She says, getting up to go into the kitchen. "I'll whip up something for you." She says. Frisk sits at her place at the table and waits.

"We should really get out of here.." Flowey says, looking like he's on edge. Frisk just smiles.

"It'll be alright. We'll eat this and ask how to get out of here." She says. Toriel come back into the room with an omelet.

Frisk lights up with excitement. "I love omelets!" She says happily.

Toriel smiles a real smile and sets it down for her to eat. She devours it, not even caring that there's too much salt in it. When she's finished, she looks at Toriel who is smiling fondly at her.

"That was the best Ms. Toriel." She says in a daze, totally forgeting what she was going to ask her.

Toriel chuckles. "Alright now, go outside and play so I can clean this up." She says. Frisk nods and goes outside. The second they get out the door, Flowey unwraps himself from her waist and roots himself into the ground.

"Ah! Ground, sweet ground!" He says, looking relieved. Hes flopped onto the ground like a soggy pancake with this goofy look on his face. After he's done relaxing, he looks at Frisk. He's pissed. "What happened to asking where the exit was?" He half shouts.

Frisk blinks. "Sorry, I was distracted.." she says, rubbing the back of her head. "I'm sorry." She says.

Flower frowns and looks at her through narrowed eyes. "Here. Let me teach you about the different colors of magic attacks." Flowey says, trying not to bite off her head. "The red ones are like a stop sign. All you have to do is stay still and it wont hurt you. The white ones, all you have to do is avoid them and you'll be ok. Sometimes they're glowing blue but just avoid them." Flowey says.

Frisk nods. _But why this all of a sudden?_ Frisk finds herself thinking. _That was a total turn-around.._

"One more thing, kid. Go find something to carry me in. I can't hang out on your body the whole time. I'll wilt." Flowey says. "At this point I don't care if its a fracking cereal bowl."

Frisk nods and goes into the house. Flowey lets himself enjoy the soil a bit more. When Frisk comes back, she's carrying a bright blue vase that's just the right size.

"Not bad." He says as she starts to fill it with dirt. When its about half way full, Flowey hops into it. "I like this." He says with a smile. Frisk giggles. Flowey rolls her eyes at her cuteness. Frisk carries this vase over to the save point. She touches it. Knowing that she made Flowey happy, fills her with Determination. She smiles and looks down at the comfortable flower, happy that he's happy. She hugs the vase and goes inside.

She finds Toriel in her usual chair, reading a book. "Whatcha reading?" She asks.

Toriel looks at her over the rim of her glasses. "72 uses of snails, why?" She asks.

"Just curious." Frisk says. Toriel goes back to her book but Frisk just stands there, looking at her. "Did you need something, my child?" She asks.

"Do you know any good jokes? I have a few that you might like.." she says. Flowey looks at her, 'What in the hell are you doing?' written all over his face.

"I love jokes!" Toriel says, eyes lighting up.

"Did you hear about the man on trial for feeding dynamite to his cow?" Frisk says allowing for a pause. "The jury said it was a-bomb-in-a-bull!" Toriel burts into laughter, tears appearing at the corner of her eyes. "I have another one." Frisk says. Flowey looks like he wants to die. Toriel motions for her to continue, still not quite calmed down.

Frisk smiles. "Can a ninja throw a star?" She asks "Shur-he-can." Toriel bursts into laughter again. She can't seem to breathe.

Frisk giggles, happy she was able to make her laugh. "Hey... Ms. Toriel..? I want to explore the Underground. Will you come with me?" Frisk asks softly. Toriel suddenly stops laughing, an unreadable look on her face.

"The Underground is dangerous for a human." Toriel says very seriously.

Frisk nods. "If I have you with me..I think we can make it.." Frisk says softly. Flowey looks between the two, horrified and confused. Toriel's eyes look far away.

"No. You need to stay here. It's the only place that you'll be safe." She says, starting to shut down. Her eyes become empty, like somethin is missing.

Frisk steps closer and puts her hand on Toriel's paw. Its surprusingly soft. "Please? If you come with me it'll be ok.. I know we will." Frisk pleads.

Toriel stands up, sliding her paw away from Frisk's hand. "Follow me." She says and heads to the foyer. Frisk follows quickly behind. She heads down the stairs and Frisk hesitates.

"This is the only way out. We have to follow." Flowey says, resting a leaf on her forearm encouragingly. Frisk nods and follows Toriel. After a long silence, they reach a large door.

"This is the gateway to the Underground." She says, face unreadable.

Frisk bites her lip. "Will you take me to see it?" She asks softly.

"If you want to go out there so bad, you'll have to prove yourself against me." Toriel says, fire glowing in her paws. Frisks soul glows.

"I dont want to fight you.." Frisk says, gently setting Flowey down. She scoots him behind her with her foot as her soul pops out of her chest.

"You have to." Toriel says, launching an attack. Frisk dodges. Again and again. She is clipped by one and she feels herself getting weaker.

"I don't want to fight!" She keeps shouting. It takes everything she has to stay upright.

"What are you trying to prove?" Toriel shouts, throwing fireball after fireball at her. Frisk is covered in cuts and burns. Finally, Tori stops. "You pathetic weakling!" Toriel shouts, tears in her eyes. "You step one foot out there and you will die." Frisk bites her lip. "If you want to go that bad, be my guest. But don't you ever come back." Toriel growls, opening the gates.

"Come with me." Frisk says, picking Flowey up.

"There's nothing out there for me anymore." Toriel says. "Now go before I kill you!"

Frisk shakes and Flowey yells "Run!" as Toriel gears up for another attack. Frisk runs past her into the Underground. Toriel slams the door behind her. Frisk starts to cry.


	4. Chapter 4: You Win a Prize!

"Come on, Frisk, don't cry." Flowey says, trying to comfort her. "There's still a ways to go before we hit Snowdin. We need to keep moving."

Frisk nods and starts walking down the corridor. "She hates me now.. And now she'll be all alone." Frisk says, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "Why couldn't she come with us?"

Flowey bites his lip as his vines wrap around her waist in a hug. "I dont think she was lying when she said that there was nothing out here for her." Flowey says softly as Frisk hugs him back. "We'll get through this."

Frisk nods and they reach a room with a save point. She touches it. Having a good friend like Flowey, fills her with Determination.

They walk on. She eats a spider donut and she starts to feel much better. They meet a multitude of other monsters along the corridor. And with each one, Frisk refuses to fight. She actually makes a few friends. Flowey looks like he wants to kill Frisk and that unwavering kindness of hers. They reach another set of doors.

Frisk pulls one open and is greeted by a chilling breeze. "Ah God! I HATE Snowdin!" Flowey exclaims bitterly. The little flower shakes like a chihuahua.

Frisk shivers and looks around. There is a thick layer of snow on the sides of the trail and a giant rock with a camera on it. Frisk feels a chill go up her spine that has nothing to do with the cold. After a few minutes of looking around, Frisk starts to walk. The door behind her opens. Its Toriel.

"Take this or you'll freeze to death." She says tossing her a yellow bandana. Frisk blushes and before she can say thank you, the door is slammed shut. Frisk looks down and puts the bandana around her neck. She shoves the ribbon into her pocket for safekeeping and she marches on.

After a short walk, they hear a thud behind them. "What in the Seven Hells was that?" Flowey says as Frisk quickly turns around. There's a giant stick in the path that wasn't there before.

Frisk starts to get freaked out. "Maybe if fell from a tree or something. Hehe hehe" she says laughing nervously. She turns around to keep walking but then they hear a loud crunch. She quickly flips around again to find the stick broken to splinters in the middle. Frisk shreaks and takes off running in the other direction. She stops abruptly when they get to a rickety bridge.

"Do you think its safe to cross?" Frisk asks, peeking over the edge of the ravine.

"This bridge has been here forever. I wouldn't trust it with a feather." Flowey replies, getting as close as possible to Frisk.

Frisk bites her lip and sticks a foot out to lightly test the first board. "HoW RuDe oF yOu.." says a voice dripping in venom. "NoT tO GrEeT Me WhEn I'm sTaNdiNg riGht hEre!" Frisk slowly turns around.

Behind her is a skeleton man about her height. He had glowing red eyes, sharp teeth with a single gold fang, a leather jacket with fluffy wolf-like lining over a red shirt, a pair of black shorts with yellow stripes down the side, and a pair of red sneakers with yellow socks. Frisk starts to shake.

"HeRe.. ShAkE My HaNd.." the skeleton man says. Frisk glances at his hand and shakes her head. The skeleton chuckles. "Guess you spotted it. My old hand buzzer trick." He says, winking. "It probably would've killed ya. Anyways, what's your name, sweetheart?"

Frisk bites her lip. "I-I'm Frisk... And this is my f-friend Flowey." She says softly, taking a step back. Everything about him makes Frisk want to run.

"I'm Sans." The skeleton man says as his left eye starts to glow like fire. Suddenly red magic surrounds Flowey and he's ripped from her hands. "Oooh! This'll be fun." Sans says cruelly, a demented smile on his face. He disappears in a flash of red and reappears on the other side of the bridge with Flowey.

"Frisk!" He calls out to her. Sans starts tugging on one of Flowey's petals.

"If you want your friend back, you better come and get him." Sans says, laughing as he disappears again. Frisk sprints across the bridge, not caring about her safety. She made over alright but it was close to collapsing under her.

Not very far on the path is what looks like a military checkpoint. She sprints by it, ignoring the enraged dog monster. She reaches a save point and touches it. The need to find Flowey fills her with Determination. She reaches another outpost and there she finds Sans ripping a petal off Flowey's head as he screams. She runs and grabs Flowey's vase, ruining Sans's concentration. The magic disappears and she throws Flowey behind her, breaking the vase.

"Run Flowey!" She shouts, picking up a stick.

"I'm not leaving you!" He shouts back and appears back next to her. He's suddenly surrounded by red magic again.

"No wait, please! Take me instead!" Frisk pleads, falling to her knees in front of the skeleton. The snow instantly numbs her legs. "Just don't hurt him! I'll do anything you want! Anything you say! Just please! Don't hurt him! He's my only friend..." There are tears in her eyes and Sans smiles cruelly.

This is exactly what he wanted. _Humans are so trusting. So willing to give themselves up for the first thing that shows them kindness._ Sans thinks to himself, chuckling.

"Frisk no!" Flowey says and he's chucked some fifty feet away, into the snow.

"I'll take you up on that." He says, eye glowing brighter. _I didn't get to meet the last human that came through here. Maybe that Determination of theirs will be interesting._ He thinks to himself. He leans down and grabs her ankle, pulling her through the cold snow. "I think Paps might actually be proud of me this time." Sans says dragging her back to the dog monster's post.

She looks up at him in confusion. "Touch it." Sans says with his a smirk. She touches it and the contract is set. Saving her friend from a horrible death fills her with Determination. He drags her all the way to his home in Snowdin. She's shivering violently. She's never felt this cold in her whole life. All Sans does is smile cruelly as he look at her, his left eye glowing.

He looks at her like she's some kind of prize that he won.


	5. Chapter 5: Beautiful Knotholes

Frisk finds it very unsettling. When he pulls her up to his house, he picks her up out of the snow by her ankle and shakes her. Caked on snow falls off of her, but she doesn't get any relief from her wet clothes.

She yelps and Sans carries her through his house by her ankle. Its very warm inside. She tries to warm herself up the best she can. What looks to be a livingroom is rather cute. At least for a second it did.

Suddenly she gets this feeling of being sucked through a tiny tube. When the sensation stops, she covers her mouth, trying not to get sick all over the floor. Sans drops her. She's in a room with no doors or windows, only a single hanging lamp in the center of the room. There's not even a light switch. The floor is laminated wood, and from the looks of it, freshly polished.

She rubs her head and sits up. He picks her up under the armpits and looks her over. "Jesus, it looks like you've been through hell." He notes. She stays still, not knowing what he'd do if she struggled. He sets her on her feet and pokes one of her burns. She winces. He pokes all her other injuries, smiling at her pain.

She closes her eyes tight, not wanting too watch as he stares at her possessively. He fishes through her pockets, taking everything, Including her bandana. When he's done, he lets go and she scrambles backwards.

He chuckles. "This going to be interesting." He says and watches her. After a while, she sits against the far wall, hugging her knees, leaning her head forward so her bangs hide her eyes.

 _At least he hasn't killed me yet.._ she think as she watches him stare at her with the creepiest smile. He looks like he wants to devour her. He suddenly disappears. She takes this opportunity to look around some. The walls have a very interesting shade of purple wallpaper.

 _And interesting means ugly._ Frisk thinks to herself. The floor is actually really nice to look at. She picks a 2 by 4 to look at, admiring its rings and loops. If shes going to be in here a while, she wanted to make sure she didn't get bored in the downtime. She'd need... something else to focus on.

Sans reappears with a tall skeleton man clad in armor and a bright red scarf. This skeleton looks even meaner than Sans, if its even possible. He looks at everything with narrowed eyes, as if he's displeased with absolutely everything. His eyes land on Frisk and they snap wide open.

"Whaddya think, Boss?" Sans says with a smirk.

"This is excellent! With this human, I can take the throne easily!" The tall skeleton says, clenching its fist in anticipation. Frisk does not like the sound of that.

"Can I play with it first, Boss?" Sans asks, eye glowing with his eagerness.

"Fine, fine. When you're tired of it, let me know. I have to prepare myself for my hostile take over." The tall one says. "Now let me out before I kill you."

Sans chuckles and the two disappear. Frisk looks down at the 2x4 again, not wanting to think about anything. She's terrified. She doesn't notice that Sans has come back until hes right in front of her.

"Hey, space-case!" He says, kicking her shin. Her soul pops out of her chest. She yelps in pain and tries to make herself smaller.

"What the hell are you doing?" He says glaring down at her. She doesn't speak, burying her face in her knees. He kicks her again. "Answer me!" He growls.

"I like the floor." She says softly.

Sans smiles. "Tomorrow your blood will be on it." He says, smiling wickedly. He picks her up with his red magic and she's being sucked through the tiny tube. She's dropped on something soft. They're in a small bedroom with a single bed and nightstand with a lamp on it. She notices right away that the blanket is thin and the pillow is lumpy.

He laughs. "Goodnight, sweetheart. We'll have a _good time_ tomorrow." He laughs again as she starts to shake and disappears, the light turning off. Its pitch black as her soul disappears back into her chest.

She curls up on her side, letting herself sleep. "I hope Flowey is ok.." she says softly. She hugs herself and pulls the blanket over herself. She's asleep before she knows it.

The next morning comes too soon. She is ripped from the nothingness of sleep into her horrible reality by a glowing red bone through her hand. She gasps in a breath and screams in pain.

"Wake up, sweetheart. Its time to play." Sans says, standing over her. She's in the empty room from before. Her soul appears in front of her chest and she hugs it with her free arm to protect it.

He pulls the bone from her hand, releasing a flood of blood. She holds her wrist with her other hand, shaking. There's so much blood.. More than she's ever seen before, ever. Even her soul is shaking.

Sans can see that she's going into shock so he sends a bone through her leg. She screams again as she starts to lose her vision. Sans is excited that her blood is such a beautiful red color. His favorite. He starts to laugh as he hits her over and over with his sharpened bone. Her blood paints the wall behind her.

Then he bandages her up and rubs a salve on her wounds before she has a chance to die. "Hehehe. Rest up, sweetheart. I'll come back again later." He drops a bottle of red liquid and a bag of what looks like cereal. He disappears again.

At first, shes too weak to even move. She feels gross.. and sticky.. and she needs to use the bathroom... But how would she go about even asking that sort of thing? Everything hurts. She slowly reaches over to the bottle, her wounds stinging.

She notices that its got little chunks in it. "Smoothie?" She wonders aloud. She opens the top and dips her finger in it. She brings it to her mouth. It tastes like a lot of different things. Meat, potatoes, veggies, fruit, maybe thickened by flour? It's weird but its not gross.

Its everything on the food pyramid except the sugar. She goes to drink it and her stomach takes it gladly. When the bottle is empty, she waits a bit before trying the cereal. She's starting to feel better now that there's something in her stomach. The pain is easing and is replaced by itching.

After a bit of time, she tries the cereal. Its stale but still crunchy enough to make it bearable. After she eats all of it, she crawls out of her blood to lay down. All she can see is red. And now she soaked and cold. She looks at her bandaged hand where the large hole was. She starts to shiver and shake, rubbing the spot gently. Its really hurts still.. Sans appears again and she gasps. She retreats to a corner, holding her hand to her chest. She feels sick.

Sans steps up to her and grabs her by the hair. She grunts in pain as he makes her look at him, her soul flickering. "Ready for round two, sweetheart?" He says.

She whimpers. He takes his sharpened bone and cuts her cheek. She winces and tries to push him away. He growls and cuts her chin.

"When I see pretty things, I just want to see them bleed." Sans says, his eye glowing. She whimpers and screams as her cuts her again, this time at the base of her neck. He cuts her slow and he cuts her deep. She screams, struggling against him.

He punches her in the stomach and drops her. "You're so much fun." He says as she throws up the food he gave her. "Now you get to clean this all up!" He says and drops a bucket full of water and cleaner and a sponge.


	6. Chapter 6: A Friend Indeed

Frisk look at him and then at the bucket. She sits up slowly and picks up the sponge. God she feels terrible. The cuts sting and she feels like her stomach is rioting. She starts with the vomit, pushing it towards a drain in the corner. She can hardly take its scent as well as Sans's glare on top of it. Her soul is pulsing with her pain.

When the vomit is gone, she starts at the highest point of the blood spatter, going off what she learned from her caretaker. Top to bottom, so you don't have to clean it twice.

When she stands up, she's so dizzy, she almost passes out. Shes shaking as she cleans it, her injuries stinging violently. She gets as much off the walls as she could before starting on the floor. She does her best to ignore the blood as she cleans, but she can't help the tears that flow from her eyes.

Sans stays the whole time to watch. She doesn't dare glance at him. She knows how he's looking at her. That triumphant smile, and his cruel eyes. He enjoys this. He enjoys her pain. Enjoys the rivers of blood that flow from her veins when he cuts her.

He picks her up by her hair. "Come with me." He says and she feels like she's being sucked through a tiny tube again. She's dropped onto tile flooring. She looks around. Its a bathroom.

"Go ahead and do your business. But don't you dare make a mess." Sans growls and walks out the door, slamming it behind him.

She can smell cigarette smoke coming in from under the door. She uses the toilet and washes her hands, trying not to get her bandage too wet. She looks at the shower and resigns to take a shower. She can let herself feel nice for a little bit, right?

She gets in with her clothes on, (not forgetting to take off her shoes!) rinsing the blood from them before taking them off and hanging them on the curtain rod. She slowly pulls off the bandages on her leg and hand. She's surprised to see that it's mostly healed already. She washes her self quickly with a bar of soap. She winces as it makes everything sting.

After shes all clean, she quickly dries off with a towel from the towel rack. She rinses out the tub and turns off the shower. She rings out her clothes and rolls them in the towel to dry them as best she can. Still damp but it feels better than sticky and gross.

She's not sure what to do with the towel until she spots a hamper with wet towels in it. She tosses it in there and and puts her shoes back on as she waits for Sans to open the door. She thinks about Flowey and the short amount of time they spent together. They don't really know each other..but there was a bond there. They survived better together than apart.

She hopes he can take care of himself enough to stay out of trouble. And she hoped that Sans was making good on their deal. She lets out a breath, but she can't get herself to relax. She clutches her hand again.

After a while she gets up and knocks once on the door, stepping back a few steps. She looks down as he opens the door. Hr grabs her by her hair and she's sucked through a tiny tube again.

He drops her onto the floor, kicking her in the side. "Humans are wierd. Getting all cleaned up just to get dirty again." He says grabbing her soul with his magic. He throws her into the wall with a horrifying snap.

Frisk thinks her arms broken. She screams out in pain and Sans throws her to the floor. Frisk dares looking at her arm. She can see a bone sticking out of her forearm.

"Tibia honest, I didn't think I threw you that hard." Sans says chuckling at his joke.

Frisk starts sobbing as she holds her arm. Sans laughs harder and pushes the bone back into place. She screams and he wraps it tight. She cries and holds her arm. He kicks her in the ribs.

"Quit your crying. Its annoying." Sans growls. Frisk tries to stop but he can't. He kicks her again, hard enough to roll her over. When she still doesn't stop, he kicks her in the spine. She gasps for breath as something snaps. She can't feel anything past her waist.

She starts shaking. "I cant feel my legs.." she whimpers, trying to breathe.

Sans bust up laughing. "Well hasn't this been spine-tingling fun?" He says laughing harder. He taps her spine and spinal chords and wraps her chest tight with what looks to be bandages.

When she can feel her toes again, she sighs in relief. Sans takes this opportunity to roll her onto her back and stands over her, his feet on her arms. Her back and arm are screaming in pain and she's finding it hard to breathe. She tries to get free but hes heavy for a skeleton.

JHe pulls out a very sharp knife and sits on her chest, making it harder to breathe and putting her back in more pain. Frisk watches it as he sits there and plays with it, just knowing that hes going to hurt her again. "I wouldn't wiggle like that if you want your back to heal." he says.

He looks at her and smirks darkly. He cuts slowly across her cheek, smiling wider as she whimpers. He cuts across it, making it look like an x. He laughs and leaves it to bleed. He licks the knife and Frisk cant help but feel sickened.

Suddenly, she feels like she's being sucked through the tube again. "Goodnight sweetheart!" He says and disappears, turning the light off.

She's in the bedroom again. She starts to cry, every heave of breath causing pain to her back. She's alone, she's trapped, and she misses Flowey... Misses Toriel. She even missed the way-too-sweet pie and the way-too-salty omelet. But she's glad that Flowey's gonna be ok. She's glad he isn't in here with her, to suffer as she is. She doesn't want to die... so she'll keep on living just to spite him. She won't give up on herself.

That night she had the weirdest dream. Everything was dark except for one thing. Sans. He was standing in front of her. But he was.. different.. He had on a blue sweater and slippers on his feet. His teeth looked normal and his eyes were white. He didn't look scary at all.

"Hey, kid. What are you doing here?" He asks her. His voice is different too. He steps closer and she scampers backwards. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt ya." He says frowning. He looks kinda sad.

Frisk whimpers when he tries to come near again.

"What's a skeleton's favorite instrument?" He asks. Frisk doesn't say anything. "A trom-bone!" He says chuckling.

Frisk smiles a little. "That's a good one.." she says softly.

"I got more where that came from, buddy." He says winking at her. "I've been reading this book about anti-gravity. It's impossible to put down!"

Frisk giggles. "You're different.. Why..?" She asks softly.

Sans raises an eyebrow. "As compared to what, buddy?" He asks, sitting down.

"You.. usually wear red.." Frisk says and Sans eyes widen.

He looks at her very seriously and asks "Where are you?"

Frisk shakes her head. "It doesn't matter.." Frisk says. "I made a deal with you so you wouldn't hurt my friend..." Frisk wipes her nose and Sans scoots closer. She bites her lip and lets him for now.

"That's very brave of you." Sans says. She nods. "I wasn't going to sit there and watch my friend die.. He's my best friend.. I didn't know him for long.. But he's still dear to me." Frisk says.

"You have a beautiful soul." Sans says.

Frisk blushes. "Th-thank you.." she says. Beyond that, she didn't know what to say.

Sans smiles. This smile is kind. Not anything she's seen on the red Sans's face. "I guess you were in the wrong universe at the wrong time." Blue Sans says. "What do you mean?" Frisk asks.


	7. Chapter 7: Unending Nightmare

"You and I are in different universes." Sans explains. "I am the Original Sans or Classic Sans. It sounds like you are with Underfell Sans or Red."

Frisk is confused. "I dont get it.." she says. She look at the ground, scratching her head.

Sans smiles softly. "Its ok its really big science-y stuff you wouldn't quite understand yet." He says. "You will when you're older."

Frisk nods, deciding to trust him. _I dont have much choice do I?_ She finds herself thinking.

"I need you to know this: me and Red are two totally different people. We made totally different decisions with our lives and deserve to be treated differently. I solemnly swear on my funny bone that I will not hurt you." Sans says.

Frisk bites her lip as he holds his hand out to shake hers. "Take off the buzzer." She says narrowing her eyes. "You two are somewhat similar."

Sans looks nervous and embarrassed that hes been caught and takes it off. She shakes his hand. His bones are really smooth and his grip is gentle.

"I really hope you aren't just a dream.." Frisk says softly, tears threatening to roll down her wounded cheeks. Sans looks at her a little closer. And he starts to look angry.

"How bad has he hurt you?" Sans asks "Why did you agree to be his toy if he stopped hurting your friend?" Frisk doesn't answer. "Please answer me.." he says.

Frisk shakes her head. Sans sighs. "Can I at least come sit next to you?" He asks. She nods and he sits near her but doesn't touch her.

"This good?" He asks, looking at her as he leans back on his hands. She nods and her favorite memory of her, Toriel, and Flowey start to play as if she's in a movie theater. There's no sound but Toriel is laughing and Flowey is being over dramatic. She smiles, wanting to be in this moment forever.

Sans watches with interest. "Is this a piece of Underfell? " Sans asks.

Frisk nods. "The only good part I've seen.. I haven't seen anywhere else really before I saved Flowey." Frisk says softly. "I didn't get far into... what's it called... Snowdin before yo-Red... attacked us.."

Sans nods. "The Underground is actually kind of nice to look at.. At least in my universe is." He says. The memory plays over and over. She is suddenly woken up by the tall skeleton's rude stomping. She starts awake and sits up quickly. Surprisingly, no pain in her back or her limbs.

"Good it's awake. I need it for target practice." The tall skeleton says. They're in the empty room once again. Before she can really move, he starts throwing red magic bones at her. She stays still, seeing right through it. They don't even graze her. He throws white bones at her and it takes all she has to jump out of the way. Her soul pulses with her tiredness.

She dodges most of them but one manages to graze her side and she whimpers. After that, it was hell dodging his attacks. She keep getting hit more and more times until one of them buries itself into he thigh. She screams and collapses, unable to dodge anymore. One was sailing right for her chest but she was forcefully scooted out of the way.

She cries silent glad tears that she didn't die. Her wound is bleeding profusely and she pulls the bone out, crying out as she does so. Remembering what her caretaker taught her about basic first aid, she rips one of her sleeves to put pressure on it.

"Why did you move it out of the way! That was going to be the killing blow you useless runt!" The tall skeleton says, smacking Sans across the head with some serious force.

"I'm not done with it yet!" Sans growls. His fists are clenched.

"Well hurry up! I'm almost ready to take over the Underground!" The tall skeleton says before they both disappear. She rips off her other sleeve and ties it around her leg to keep the make-shift bandage from moving. This is the most pain she's ever felt in her entire life.

Even if she bleeds to death, she'll just reset. She'll go back to the savepoint..and she'll have to start this all over. She sits there and wonders how many times he'll let her die before he's tired of hurting her. The tears start to overwhelm her at that thought, making her efforts at holding it in useless. This is going to be endless.. And there's no way out.. until Sans is done with her.

She cries harder, hoping he doesn't come back. She doesn't want him to see her cry. He'll hurt her more. And come back he does. He looks pissed. He grabs her by her soul and throws her against the ceiling and all the walls. When he finally slams her back onto the ground, she's unconscious with several broken bones.

She sees Classic Sans again and starts to sob helplessly. Shes a crumpled mess on the floor, bloody bruised and broken. Classic runs over to her and pulls her into his lap.

He's crying. _Crying for me?_

Sans pulls her close, tears pouring out from his eye sockets. She sits there and cries in the comfort of his arms. He pets her hair, trying to get her to calm down. Her wounds slowly disappear.

"He lets you heal?" Sans asks. Frisk nods. "Just to hurt you again?" She nods again. His left eye glows blue. "I'm going to hurt him. He no longer has the right to call me brother. Until now, we were two bones of the same skeleton. Now he will be dust." Sans says angrily.

"No!" Frisk shouts. "I got myself into this..Let me do this...for Flowey.."

Sans looks at her and his eye stops glowing. "Fine." He says. " But only because you told me not to." Frisk nods and grips his sweater tightly. She is sucked back into the waking world with a kick to the shin. She yelps and holds her leg. She looks up at Red and he's still pissed. His eye is glowing brighter than usual. His eyes are the most terrifying part of him. She quickly looks away, closing her eyes tight. She feels her soul shatter.

The next thing she knows, she's at the savepoint being dragged through the snow again. Her eyes widen. _He killed me..._ She starts to shake, feeling the blood drain from her face. He's still fuming as he just teleports them back to the room with the bed. _This really will never end..._

She hugs herself as he drops her her leg and disappears. She starts to shake. He comes back with a bottle full of red liquid and a bag of bread bits. He drops it on her lap with a growl and disappears again. This time she starts on the solid before the liquid. The bread is stale, but she doesn't care. She eats it slowly as her mind tries to process that she died.

When he pops in and yells at her, she jumps and scrambles to the headboard corner, leaving behind her food. He growls and picks up the bread bits and bottle. "Eat dumbass!" He commands, throwing it at her.

She flinches. It lands in her lap and she goes back to eating it slowly. She turns her head down so he can't see her eyes. The tears threaten to overflow again. She does her best to blink them back. When shes done with the bread bits, she starts on drinking the red liquid.

He comes over and fishes everything from her pockets and her bandana again. She hates to see that yellow square of cloth go yet again, but its out of her hands. He leaves her alone for a good while. A dry spell in wave after wave of a painful and bloody monsoon.


	8. Chapter 8: Can't Handle This

All she can do now is cry silently. She decided that sobbing like a baby isn't going to help, but she won't try to stop the tears. It means she feels something. She wants to live.. Because dying will only send her back to the beginning of this vicious cycle.

She learned that word just before she decided to explore the mountain. Her caretaker was helping her with vocabulary. When she finished she was allowed to go out and play..

She misses Flowey so much.. She wishes she could have that bandana back.. She finishes the bottle of red stuff and sets it down. She almost forgets that Red is in the room except that he tugs her to her feet by her soul and forces her to walk towards him.

"Why are you crying? I haven't done anything to hurt you yet!" He shouts.

"I died..." she says almost inaudibly. Tears stream down her cheek.

He glares at her. "You selfish bitch!" He says throwing her against the wall. "No one but you gets to reset!" He shouts. Her rib stabs her lung and she coughs up blood. "And no one remembers but you and me!" He throws her against another wall. Her leg breaks. She gasps in pain. Shes thrown against the ceiling and then dropped to the floor. A rib pierces her heart. Her soul shatters into small peices.

She's at the savepoint with Red and he looks even even angrier. She's slowly unhinging. He punches her in the face, knocking her unconscious.

"You've reset... twice. This needs to end." Sans says, clenching his fist as he sees Frisk sprawled out on the ground.

She adamantly shakes her head. "For...Flowey.." she manages to say as a big bruise forms on her right eye.

"I don't think even he would allow this." Sans says, kneeling down next to her.

She shakes her head again. "For...Flowey... Flowey..safe..like this." She says, taking a deep breath.

Sans sees a pulsing purple light behind Frisk's soul. "Frisk if this keeps up, your soul will split in two.." he warns. She shakes her head again. She closes her eyes and lets herself rest. Sans pulls her into his lap and hugs her close.

"Have you ever tried to eat a clock?" Sans asks "its very time consuming." Frisk mangages a smile and shakes her head at his terrible joke.

"I like European food so I decided to Russia over there because I was Hungary. After Czech'ing the menu I ordered Turkey. When I was Finnished I told the waiter 'Spain good but there is Norway I could eat another bite'." He says and Frisk giggles a little.

"I couldn't quite remember how to throw a boomerang, but eventually it came back to me." Sans says.

Frisk snickers. "Your jokes are terrible." She says softly, wiping her tears.

Sans chuckles. "You should see my brother. They drive him crazy!" He says, petting her hair. Frisk giggles.

"I once did a theatrical performance about puns. Really it was just a play on words!" Sans says.

Frisk laughs. "You're not very punny!" She says, holding her chest. The acheing is starting to fade, but it still really hurts.

"Then why are you laughing?" He asks, tickling her.

She giggles as she tries to wiggle from his grip. _Ow ow ow ow ow.._ He stops to let her breathe. "Thank you Sans. For being there for me." She says, hugging him.

"No problem kid." He says chuckling. She's forced to wake again by a bucket of cold water dumped on her head. She gasps for breath as she turns to her side to cough up water. Hardwood floor. The empty room.

"Where do you run off to when you go to sleep?" Red asks quietly. His expression is blank and unreadable. "You always sleep so peacefully no matter what I do to you. I never sleep that good."

Frisk sits up slowly, wiping the water from her face. "It-t-t always help-p-ps to h-have a f-freind to turn t-to.." she says softly, hoping she doesn't upset him.

"Who do you see when you go to sleep?" He asks, tone and face unchanging. Well, she might as well tell him. It might help him stop being so cruel. He may even stop hurting her for sport..

"H-he sees m-m-me.." Frisk says softly. "You w-would c-c-c-call him C-Classic..."

Red's eyes widen and he looks angry. She whimpers and shrinks back. She shouldn't have told him. He's upset now.. She's going to reset again.. _I don't know if I can handle that..._ She thinks to herself. She shields her face. But nothing happened. She looks up at him and he's glaring at her angrily, bone in hand.

He's so mad, he can't even hit her. _Her and her damn friends!_ he shouts inside his head. He finally bashes her upside the head. She's dazed and starts to bleed. He hits her again and again until he tires himself out. He drops the bone and it disappears before it hits the floor. Some of her bones are broken and he wraps them tightly. He dumps more water on her to keep her from passing out.

"Goodnight sweetheart." He growls, dropping her on the bed provided. She didn't even know she was being teleported. She must be getting used to it. The light turns off and she's thankful for it. Her head hurts so much. She uses the cold water in her now-soaked shirt to help with the pain.

After a while Red comes in and dumps water on her face. She starts with a gasp but he leaves again. She's freezing now. She tries to sleep but Red keeps dumping water on her. After the fifth time, she starts to feel sick. Her bed is soaked along with her.

She's feeling hot and cold at the same time. And after the sixth, she throws up. She shivers. When the light comes on, she's sure she has a fever... He dumps water on her yet again and smirks. She dry heaves, curling in on her stomach.

He touches her forehead and she flinches. "Jesus you're sick?" He growls. She shivers under his gaze and dry heaves again. Tears escape her eyes, as much as she doesn't want them to. She doesn't say a word. He growls and disappears.

He reappears with the red bottle and butter soaked bread. The red stuff looks like he filled it halfway up with water before he put anything in there.

He forces her to sit up and she dry heaves again, shivering. "Drink this." He says, shoving it into her lap. She looks at it and feels sick. She doesn't want to eat it. "If I have to force you, you will not have a jaw anymore." He growls.

She closes her eyes and opens it. She slowly tips it back and takes a sip. Watered down tastes bland but its alright enough. She takes another sip and waits. Her stomach gurgles unhappily but it seems to want to stay down. She takes another sip and her weak fingers lose their grip. Sans catches it quickly with his magic and gives hit back to her. She slowly drinks it until its gone.

She shivers again as she's offered the bread. Not wanting to upset him, she takes it. She takes a small bite and her stomach starts to revolt. She holds her hand over her mouth, dropping the bread. With her sheer will, she keeps it all down. She hugs herself as Red picks up the bread. "Try again." He says and she shakes her head vigorously, the action making her dizzy.

He growls and takes it out of the room with him. She stays pressed against the wall, trying not to throw up. After a while, he comes back with a small black tank top and a pair of red shorts that were likely his.

"Hurry up and change into these." He says, throwing them at her face. She blushes as he watches. She closes her eyes shut and quickly changes into them, deluding herself in the hopes that he looked away as she changed. He pulls her shoes and socks off of her when she sits back down, throwing a pair of socks at her.

She puts them on and scoots over to a more dry spot on the bed. She hugs herself as she struggles to keep her stomach in place. She doesn't question a single thing that he does for her. She is a toy.. he's probably just taking a responsibility to her health like normal people treat pets.. She's glad that she's warmer and she's glad that she's dry.

He disappears with her clothes and comes back with another bottle of the watered down red liquid. And he makes sure she drinks it. She shivers and pulls her knees closer to her chest. She does everything In her power to stay awake. She has to protect herself. But she fails. She falls into a fitful sleep.

She saw Sans in her dream but only just flickers. She touched him and told him she was alright but she was sick. She told him that Red was making sure she ate. But she was grim. She told him "He's only making sure his 'pet' survived to beat on another day..." Sans looked angry so it looks like he understood her, even though it was like static.


	9. Chapter 9: Boney-Legged Angel

When Red reappeared again, she starts awake. She shivers as she tries to curl up more. She wishes Toriel was there to take care of her. If she was, she would've been better already. _I bet if I stayed another day, I would've been ready to call her mom._ Frisk finds herself thinking.

Red comes over and picks her up, one arm under her neck and the other behind her knees. He didn't show any emotion as he did do, so she didn't struggle. She shot him a confused and fearful look but he didn't even look at her. She holds her stomach as they teleport. She really struggles to hold it down after that.

She does everything in her power not to throw up. She succeeds this time, but she doesn't know about next time. He sets her down in a warm bed and pulls the covers over her. She is so confused. She may not like him..but she knows its not the best idea to bite the hand that feeds you. She learned that lesson several times before she fell down here.

She lets herself relax into sleep again. She doesn't know how long he is going to let her sleep here so she makes the most of it.

When she wakes up she feels so much better, even though she didn't see Sans. She doesn't feel hot anymore but she still feels queasy. A boney hand touches her forehead and she freezes. She looks over and sees Classic standing behind Red, whose checking her forehead. She looks back and forth between the two, panicked and scared.

"Hey, calm down buddy, its ok." Classic says softly, stepping closer. Red glares at him and Frisk starts to cry. She refuses to believe her eyes.

"What's with the waterworks?" Classic asks, holding out a hand to her. She shrinks from it. Her chest starts aching as she thinks about Flowey. Red raises an eyebrow.

"If he gets hurt because you messed this up-" she's interrupted by Red. "No one's gonna hurt the stupid flower." He growls. She looks at him and then back at Classic.

Classic puts and arm on Red's shoulder. "I've convinced Red here to start treating you like a person and not like something worth destroying." Frisk bites her lip, glancing at Red with fear in her eyes.

"Relax, if he hurts you or the flower, you know how to reach me." Classic says winking.

Red growls and lights a cigarette. "How old are you, kid?" Classic asks. "8.." she replies softly.

Classic glares at Red, taking a step towards him do their faves almost touch. "Is there something wrong with you?" He says.

Red growls "I thought that conversation was over." He says. Frisk hugs herself and moves herself so that her back is pressed firmly against the wall.

She curls into a ball and tries not to throw up. She wishes they would leave the room and argue. But it doesn't matter what she wants. Not anymore it doesn't. She got everything she wanted when she made the deal with Red. For her friend to be safe. She didn't matter, Flowey did. This is everything she keeps telling herself so she doesn't get her hopes up about anything. She never even expected Red to feed her.. She lets herself cry silently.

"Look, kid! To prove it to you, I'll even let you see the damn thing!" Red growls, startling her. Her eyes widen, hope hiding in the depths of her despair.

Red growls and leaves the room. Sans sits on the side of the bed and holds out his arms to her.

She wiggles over and puts her head on his boney leg. "You still feel sick don't you?":Classic asks. Frisk nods. "You'll need a lot of rest to recover from what you've been through." He says softly, petting her hair. Frisk groans as she curls up to him.

"Is there anyone you want to see besides Flowey?" Sans asks. Frisk looks up at him, hoping he remembers the memory she showed him. Sans nods. Frisk doesn't get her hopes up though.

Red appears with the flower as he's kicking and screaming. "Put me down, you psychopath!" Flowey hisses with a creepy face.

Frisk sits up and grabs him from the air, holding him to his chest. "Flowey!" She says, sobbing. "Frisk!" He shouts, sounding relieved. He wraps his leaves around her "stepping" out of the shoe he was in. She smiles as she holds the Flower monster tight. They both cry.

Classic looks at Red as he watches. His face is stoic but Classic could tell that Red didnt like watching her cry. Like he was starting to feel his sins crawling on his back.

Frisk lays back down on Classic's leg and relaxes for a while. Flowey has never been so happy in his whole life. When she left with Red, there was nothing he could do. He was frozen like the wasteland that he knew Snowdin to be. He didn't want to forsake her sacrifice.

"No one has ever done that for me.." Flowey had cried. "Not for me... Frisk.." And now he was back in her arms again. She's lost weight and gained some scars on her face and body. She looked like shit.

He wondered who this second Sans was. He didn't trust him as far as he could throw him, but it looks like Frisk does. Flowey watches as The Odd Sans prompts the cruel Sans to take a step closer.

 _Frisk is too relaxed.. She shouldn't let her guard down when this abomination is in the room._ Flowey thinks. The odd Sans grabs Cruel Sans's hand and makes him pet Frisk's hair. Its so gentle that Frisk doesn't even notice its not odd Sans's hand. Flowey holds back his anger, knowing full well that he would be killed for trying anything.

Odd Sans lets go of Cruel Sans's hand. He pets her hair on his own. He's got the most expressionless face Flowey's ever seen, except he looks almost confused.

He gets flustered and growls as he leaves the room. Odd Sans chuckles and Flowey looks at him. Odd Sans gives him a look that seems to mean "I'll tell you later." For now, Flowey hugs Frisk, who has found sleep again.


	10. Chapter 10: Hinting at Something Bigger

When Frisk's stomach decides its time to eat, she opens her eyes slowly. She's still in the bed Red put her in, but neither Sans can be found. She sits and waits with her floral friend. They talk softly about what be did while she was gone. About surviving in the cold and waiting for Sans to let her go. Hoping Sans will let her go. He hugs her tighter.

Frisk smiles. She knows that she's not ok. But she also knows that she'll be better with Flowey nearby. Flowey tries to get her to talk to him about what Red did to her, but all she did was get pale and clam up.

It hurts Flowey that its too much to talk about. "When you're ready to talk about it, I'll be right here." Flowey says softly. Frisk nods, smiling a little. Flowey smiles, happy that she still knows how to smile.

Her stomach growls. She rubs her tummy, too afraid to leave the bed. Flowey slides into his shoe and hops to the door. "I'll be right back." He says. She bites her lip and sits up, letting him go. He opens the door and hops out silently. She presses her back to the wall and hugs her knees as she waits.

Flowey hops up onto the railing as he looks down into the livingroom. He sees the cruel Sans reading a comic book on the couch. "Oi!" He calls down, summoning more courage than he thought he had. "Feed Frisk!" Sans looks up at him, eye glowing. "You want her to get better or not?" Flowey says, unamuzed.

Red gets up and goes into the kitchen where Papyrus is throwing things at Classic for his terrible puns. Red goes in unnoticed and takes a bowl of Papyrus's spaghetti and catches a fork being thrown through the air.

He takes it up to Frisk so the flower will leave him alone. The flower retreats back to his bedroom as Red is walking up the stairs. Red enters the room and Frisk curls up. He sets the bowl and the fork on the nightstand and leaves again.

"The bathroom is the second door. And don't leave any dishes in my bedroom." He says, leaving the door open.

Frisk reaches over and picks up the bowl. She pokes it with the fork. It honestly smells amazing. She takes a bite. Its really good. She eats as much as she possibly can but she can't empty the bowl. She offers the rest to Flowey but he shakes his head.

"I eat soil kid. Didn't anyone teach you about plants?" Flowey says deadpanning. Frisk shrugs. "Jeez you aren't too bright are you?" Flowey says. Frisk shrugs again. "Illiteracy is not a something to shrug about!" Flowey says, a vein popping in his forehead.

"I can read." Frisk says with narrowed eyes.

"It doesn't look like it." Flowey argues.

"I'm in the second grade.. We hadn't gotten into the science unit yet." she says, defending herself.

Flowey narrows his eyes. "That means nothing to me." he says "This 'second grade' needs to advance your education."

Frisk narrows her eyes back. "I can't do anything about it. I went to a human school where I don't control diddly squat." she says "The stupid teachers teach us stuff when they feel like it."

Flowey simmers down a little. "It seems that we're at a impasse." he sighs, rubbing his forehead.

She blinks. "What's 'impasse' mean?" she asks, blinking in confusion.

Flowey facepalms. "It means that no body can go forward." he says. "Literally: can't pass."

She frowns. She looks at the unfinished food as her body tells her she needs to _go._ She gets up and slowly walks towards the stairs. At first, her balance is off. She grabs the doorframe and gets her bearings back. She leaves her bowl at the top of the stairs so someone would see it before she goes into the bathroom.

In there, she searches for a hair brush. "If you're looking for a brush, they're skeletons. They dont have hair. What makes you think they have a hair brush?." Flowey says deadpaning again.

"It doesn't hurt to look." Frisk says softly as she looks through all the drawers and cupboards.

"Its also rude to go through other people's things." Flowey retorts.

She sighs when she doesn't find one and resigns to using her fingers to tame her hair. She has better luck after she gets it a little wet. When she's done in the bathroom, she opens the door just a little bit, peeking outside.

She doesnt see anyone and the bowl is still there. She opens the door slowly and thats when she smells the cigarette smoke. She looks both ways in the hallway as she starts to stiffen up. She doesnt see him so she slowly creeps back to his room.

"Hey." Red says, coming up the stairs. "Come join the world of the living would ya?" He growls.

Frisk can't help but stare and Flowey sweatdrops. Nor can she resist. "You're one to talk." She says almost inaudibly and Red starts to get flustered.

"Y-you know what I mean!" He growls, blushing. "Come downstairs, stupid human." He picks up her bowl and goes back downstairs with it.

Frisk waits for him to disappear into what She assumes is the kitchen before walking slowly down the stairs. She doesn't make any noise, not knowing what would happen if the tall skeleton saw her.

She sits down on the couch, putting Flowey on the coffee table. She sits there quietly, hugging her knees. She hears the skeletons arguing in the kitchen. It sounds like nothing she'd want to get in the middle of. Things start flying into the living room. Silverware, pots, a chair, half of a table and a cabinet door? She hugs Flowey to her chest.

Red comes flying out of the kitchen wrestling a very angry Papyrus. As they tangle, blue bones come up from the floor, pinning them in place.

"This isn't necessary, Paps." Classic says coming out of the kitchen. "Can't you let this one human go?" His hand and his eye is glowing blue.

The tall skeleton glares at Classic. "Any human that passed through here must die! Its the only way to break the barrier!" He says, trying to push Red off of him.

"This one's mine Papyrus." Red says, eye glowing red. "I don't wanna hurt you, but if it gets the message across, fine." Frisk is frozen in place. She looks away and hides her face, shutting her eyes tight. She doesn't want to see it, even if its not directed at her.

There's a long moment of silence. Then Papyrus makes a noise. "Fine." He says and theres a shuffling of feet. "But if that human fucks up, its soul is mine." She hears heavy footsteps walk by her and go up the stairs. She whimpers. A bony hand touches her head and she flinches away from it.

"Relax, buddy, its just me." Classic says, sittings next to her on the couch. Red flops down on the other side of Classic, grunting tiredly. He looks at her, grinning. She looks away, afraid of his eyes.

Red rolls his eyes and lights a cigarette. He takes a deep drag in and lets it all out in the form of smoke rings. Classic shakes his head and wraps an arm around Frisk.

"H-how did you get here?" Frisk asks him so quietly he almost missed it.

He blinks in surprise. "I know this guy with a giant paint brush." Classic says cryptically, a grin on his face.

She looks down. "Oh.." she says still not really understanding.

Classic chuckles and Red scoffs. "You don't read much do you?" Red asks looking at her from the corner of his eye.

She shakes her head. _Why does he care?_

"Do you even know how to read?" He asks, leaning forward to look at her.

She nods. "Then I'll go get you a damn book later." Red says, taking another drag from his cigarette. There's a long silence as the fire crackles and pops in the fireplace.

"Is it chilly in here?" Classic asks no one in particular. Red grumbles and takes off his jacket, dropping it on Frisks head.

She puts it on and Classic chuckles. "You don't have to cater to my every whim." He says.

"If I don't, we'll get into another fight." Red growls, picking up his comic book from the table. He reads through it, putting his feet up.

Classic rolls his eyes but does the same thing. "What, you hate fighting me that bad?" Classic asks.

"Almost as bad as I hate fighting my brother." Red admits, turning a page. "I don't like fighting the people closest to me." He adds, giving Classic a sideways look.

Classic smiles. "You should say things like that more often." He says. He directs his attention to the kid whose looking at him with wondering eyes. She blushes and quickly hides her face. Flowey just kinda wraps himself around her.

"Hey kid, I'm going to Grillby's. Wanna come?" Classic asks. Frisk nods and looks around for her shoes. She spots them by the door and goes to put them on. Theyre still slightly wet, but they'll get that way again in the snow. She looks really small in Red's jacket.

"Don't stain my jacket, runt." Red growls. Frisk nods vigorously and Classic grabs Flowey and leads her out the door. She makes Classic hold her hand as they trudge through the snow.

"I hate this damn cold!" Flowey groans, pulling Red's jacket closed around him. "Quit whining. " Sans says with a smile. "Come on, I know a shortcut." He pulls her closer and suddenly they're in front of a bar. She groans and holds her stomach, trying not to puke.


	11. Chapter 11: A Fire of a Different Color

Sans chuckles and brings her and the flower inside. He sits her and her friend up at the bar with him.

"The fuck you want?" Purple Grillby asks as he polishes a glass. His whole body is on fire in an unnatural purple. Frisk doesn't know what to think.

"A bottle of ketchup for me and something hot for the kid." Sans says, watching the confusion on his face. He growls and slams a bottle of ketchup on the bar for him and a glass of hot chocolate for the kid.

She pulls it closer to her and looks in her cup. She takes a sip and its luke warm. She doesn't mind and drinks it anyway. Sans chuckles and gets her a napkin from a nearby dispenser when she starts to dribble all over. Her grip isnt the best.

She cleans herslf and the jacket off. "I hope that it doesn't get all sticky.." she says softly, starting to panic. Classic puts a gentle hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention away from the jacket.

"Itll be fine. Ill tell him I pranked you." Sans says, winking. After a moment, Frisk nods and finishes her drink. Sans pays the man and they sit there in silence for a while.

"So.. How are you feeling?" He asks, touching his hand to her forehead.

She has to fight to keep from flinching. "Better..." she says softly.

"Well your fever is long gone. How's your food catching organ?" He asks, trying to make her smile.

No success. "My stomach? It's fine." She says, looking into her empty cup.

"Thats good." He says nodding. "You look like you need a bit more meat on your bones.. And I'm sorry he's done all those things to you.."

Frisk shrugs and doesn't say anything. Flowey bites his lip and touches her cheek gently. Her eyes look far away.

"I wasn't right of him to do even if a deal was made between you.." Sans says. "He wouldn't escape judgement in my universe. Because normal people or monsters younger than 10 can't make rational decisions. And honestly, I think he should apologize." Flowey nods in agreement.

Frisk crosses her arms and rest her forehead on the edge of the bar. It smells like the stuff you use to mop. "I dont want to talk about it.. I just want to forget.." she says.

Sans gets this sad look on his face and puts a hand on her back. "Because of him, you're going to carry these memories with you.. And you can't be the person you were before.." Sans says softly. Frisk looks up at him, her eyes saying everything she needs to. She knows.

"You know, Frisk.. You didnt have to go through that for me.." Flowey says from his his spot on the bar. Frisk looks at him. "I'm not saying that I'm not thankful but.. You are so stupid sometimes." He says, a tear escaping his eye. "No one has ever done that for me.. EVER."

Frisk nods a little and she hugs him as she remembers those red eyes. "For you, I'd do anything." She says softly. "Even if it ment doing it all over again." Flowey starts to cry for real.

"Can the waterworks or get the fuck out!" Grillby barks out as the bar begins to shake. Sans pulls the two outside. Frisk holds Flowey as he cries. She can't find it in her to cry with him.

He pulls her towards a nearby building labeled "Librarby." Frisk finds it odd but follows him in. She tries to get Flowey to cry quieter by stuffing him deep into her borrowed jacket. He buries his face in her borrowed tank top and that seems to do the trick.

Sans leads her to the children's section so she could look at the books. She easily goes for human fairy tales and what looks like a book about the Underground and the war thay trapped them here. Both have lots of pictures. She sits there and goes through the books, showing especial interest in the history of the Underground.

"I'm sorry a few bad seeds cursed everyone to live here..." she says softly, flipping through the pages.

Sans nods. "Thank you for the sentiment but its not me you should he saying that to." Sans says. Frisk nods and looks down. "You don't like talking to him do you?" Sans asks.

She shakes her head. "I don't wanna say the wrong thing..." she says very quietly, trailing off.

Sans frowns. "If he apologizes.. Will you forgive him?" He asks softly. After a long silence, she looks up at him. She shrugs and looks down again. "He kid, I don't have any ears, you're gonna have to speak up." He says playfully. She shakes her head. Flowey pokes his head out again.

"Done with those books?" Sans asks. When she nods, he gets up and puts them away. "I'd check em out for ya but I don't have a library card." Sans says and takes her hand. "Wanna walk or take the shortcut?" He asks, looking at her.

"Walk... I don't like the shortcuts..." she says. "It makes me sick.." Flowey nods, turning a little greener than normal.

Sans nods in understanding and walks with her back to Red's house. When they walk in, he's doing exactly what they left him doing. Reading a comic book and smoking. By the looks of the ash tray, its his third. She unzips the jacket and slowly approaches Red to give it back to him. She flinches when he takes it from her and she retreats back a few steps, not looking at him.

The fire's still going to Classic's surprise. Frisk goes and sits on the opposite side of the couch from Red, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Papyrus made icecream yesterday, do you want some?" Red says absently, taking a drag from his cigarette.

Frisk's eyes light up but she doesn't say anything. When she doesn't answer, he looks over at her. She looks away quickly, but nods slightly. Red puts out his cigarette in the ash tray and tosses his comic onto the coffee table.

"Gotta come in here to eat it. I'm not your delivery service anymore." Red bites out at her as he heads to the kitchen. She whimpers a little but slowly follows him, carrying Flowey with her.

She gently pulls out a chair and sits at the table. She and Flowey wait patiently as Red reaches into the refrigerator. He pulls out a clear container full of some pink substance. He reaches into a cabinet and pulls out four bowls. He scoops some into a bowl and hands it to her.

"Go take this up to Papyrus." He says. She gulps and takes a spoon from him. She takes it up the stairs, tripping and almost falling on the top stair, and knocks on the door of the only other room she hasn't been in.

When it swings open with a loud "What?!" she holds the bowl up and tries not to cry. He takes the icecream and the spoon without a word and closes the door. She walks unsteadily down the stairs, mopping up her tears with her shirt. When she comes back, Red and Classic are discussing ways to keep from overusing magic.

She sits down in her chair quietly and feeds Flowey the first bite. Flowey has stars in his eyes. Frisk takes a bite and she understands why. Its really good. She sits there quietly, mostly unnoticed by the Sanses. When her bowl is empty, she takes it and puts it in the sink as silently as possible while staying as far away from Red as possible.

She then goes to sit by the fire as her mind tries to process why he gave her something like that. Or why he asked her what she wanted. She wondered if he would do it again... Or if it was going to be like her orphanage.. Either way, she should probably move on and find a way out of this Underground.


	12. Chapter 12: Peanutbutter and Jealous

Meanwhile, in the kitchen...

"Why does she move around like a ghost? The only time I noticed her is when she was leaving the room!" Red growls at his ice-cream.

Classic eats a bite of icecream. "She's afraid of you." He says giving Red a level look.

"Why can't she be like a normal person?" Red growls, plunging his spoon into the pink soft serve.

Classic sighs. "You cant just expect a human to come around just like that. Now she thinks her life will revolve around yours. She still thinks she has to do what you tell her or you'll hurt her and the flower." He says blandly. "She's real attached to that flower you threatened. She knows your power now. Especially since she was on the receiving end of it and had to reset twice. Give her time." He eats another bite.

Red goes silent for a moment and lets go of his spoon. A tear escapes his eye. "I didn't mean to do it.. The first time...was an accident... I was mad because Papyrus was getting on my ass when I wouldn't let him kill her...and the second time, I blacked out.." he says softly. "I felt a little piece of myself chip away.."

Classic looks him dead in the eye. "She's not ready to forgive you." He says seriously.

Tears stream out of Red's eyes and he pushes his bowl away. "Then what am I supposed to do?" He asks.

Classic shrugs and takes Red's bowl. "Go with the flow. See what happens. Maybe give her things. Try not to be so rough around her. You really need to take a chill pill, Red. Above all else, get her to talk to you and build a relationship." He says. Red nods and cleans off his face.

A door slams open. "Human!" They hear Papyrus shout. "Come get this!" Classic and Red hear little feet running up the stairs, trip on the top step, and then back down the stairs. She walks in and skirts the table to head to the sink. Red ignores her and Classic watches with interest.

"Human! Get back up here!" Papyrus shouts and Frisk scurries back up the stairs, again tripping on the top step. The door slams shut and Red teleports to the door and sticks his ear socket against it. They're talking about puzzles even though he can barely hear Frisk.

Red starts to get mad. That's my human.. Why is he acting so damn casual around it? And my brother! Why isn't he nice to me like that? Red thinks to himself.

"Why, someone looks peanut butter and jelly!" Classic says, putting a hand on Red's shoulder.

Red growls at him. "Your puns are terrible!" he says, pushing his hand off.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." Classic says, smiling. "And take your attitude down a few notches. Frisk won't appreciate getting venom back every time she tries to tell you something."

Red wants to punch him so bad, but her refrains. He goes back downstairs to wash the dishes, Classic following him. After a while, Frisk is pushed out of Papyrus's room. Classic peeks out into the livingroom.

Frisk and Flowey go back downstairs and sit on the couch. She rethinks her position and goes to sit next to the fire to warm herself up. "I can't be too close to this." Flowey says retreating to his shoe that's still on the coffee table. Frisk nods.

Classic steps up behind her. "Frisk, I have to go." he says. She turns and looks up at him with teary eyes. "I'm sorry kiddo." he says crouching down and touching the top of her head. "I've spent too much time here already."

Frisk hugs him tight. "If you need anything, you know where to find me." Sans says winking. Frisk cries into his chest.

"You'll be alright. I'll see you later. And while I'm gone, just call Red Sans. He'll appreciate that." Sans says.

Frisk nods and he disappears in a flash of blue. She looks down as tears flow down her cheeks. Flowey leans over and pets her hair. _Who's going to keep him from hurting me now..? I'm so confused.._

"Come 'er Frisk." Red says from the door way to the kitchen. Frisk gets up and goes over him. She notices that he's not that much taller than her. Only by a head. "Lets make some tea." He says and leads her into the kitchen. She sits in her chair from earlier.

He pulls a kettle out of a cabinet. Papyrus's door slams open. "I swear to God Sans, if you use all the hot water, I will remove your head from your shoulders!" he yells down.

"Says the skeleton who never puts enough water in it for the both of us!" Sans shouts back as he fills it up all the way. He sets it on the stove and pulls out a couple boxes of tea-chamomile and mint-and three mugs from a cabinet.

She never took much notice of the kitchen when she was in there earlier. She looks around while Sans is busy. The walls are painted a light blue and the counters are black marble. The cabinets are a chocolate brown color, though she has no idea what kind of wood it could be. To her left is a door. _Is that where my room is?_

Sans puts a single chamomile tea bag in two of them, and both mint and chamomile in the third. Then he puts the boxes up. He sits down and waits with her until the kettle heats up, tapping his finger on the table.

"What's your favorite color?" he asks, eyes sliding over to look at her. She looks down and shrugs. The floor is most likely linoleum, though it looks like a chess board.

Sans blinks, expression unreadable. "Are you going to talk to me?" he asks. She shrugs again, looking at her cup. It says "Bad to the Bone" on the side. Sans doesn't say a word as he lights another cigarette. _You're a great conversationalist, Sans._

The kettle starts whistling. A pair of heavy boots come down the stairs as Sans pours the hot water into the three cups. He pushes one of the cups with the singular bag towards Frisk as Papyrus sits at the table.

He takes his chamomile and mint tea and sips it. "Its too hot." Papyrus growls.

"Then wait for it to cool." Sans growls back. Frisk takes a sip of the tea. Its really good. They all drink their tea in silence. Frisk is really uncomfortable. She wishes she could curl into a ball and hide somewhere.

After a minute or two, it's broken again. "Human, do you have a name?" Papyrus asks. _Why is my brother so damn adamant about keeping this little runt around? Its just another mouth to feed._ He thinks to himself.

"I'm Frisk.." she says softly.

 _It speaks like a mouse._ "Hmm. Runt seems more fitting." Papyrus says.

"Then what'll you call me?" Sans says hiding a playful smile behind his mug.

"Dumbass." Papyrus says simply, sipping his tea.

Frisk deadpans and Sans sweat drops. When Frisk finishes her tea, she puts her cup in the sink. She then stands there with the tea bag, not sure what to do with it.

"It's under the sink." Papyrus says, holding his cup in both hands.

She nods and throws it away in it's proper place.

"Go upstairs and take a bath. Then go to bed." Sans says. Frisk nods and looks down at her clothes. "I'll have another set for you, don't worry." Sans says glancing over at her. Frisk nods and goes upstairs, taking Flowey with her.

When the two skeletons hear the bathroom door shut, Papyrus looks at Sans. "What are you going to do with it?" he asks.

Sans shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe train it to do all the house chores." he says with a small smile.

"Lazy fuck." Papyrus comments. Sans chuckles. Papyrus sighs. "If you're going to keep it, give it something that'll tell others not to fuck with it if it's alone. And YOU have to take care of it." he says as Sans is finishing his tea.

Sans looks at Papyrus as if a lightbulb had turned on. "Boss, you're a genius." he says as he gets up to get clothes for Frisk.

"Naturally." He says plainly as he sips his tea. He disappears in a flash of red, going into the back shed for his and Papyrus's old clothes. He finds a black turtle neck with a red stripe going around the middle, a pair of shorts and oddly a pair of tights and a pair of women's polka dotted underwear.

"Must be Undyne's. Bitch is leaving clothes here all the fuckin' time." Sans mutters under his breath. "I swear she and Paps used to fuck."

He teleports to the bathroom and leaves them there for her, teleporting to the room he set up to see if the bed is dry. It is. "Good, I get my bed back." he mutters and teleports back to the couch where he left his comic book. He finishes his cigarette.


	13. Chapter 13: No Rest for the Wicked

He sits on the couch and goes back to his comic. He's read it like 50 times but it gets better each time he reads it. Papyrus comes over and stands over him. "How exactly did you capture a human?" He asks, eyes narrowed as he steals the cigarette from him. "It didn't want me to hurt the flower so it agreed to be my toy." Sans says neutrally, flipping the page of his comic. "And you made that kind of deal?" Papyrus asks. "Yes." Sans says, keeping the emotion from his voice. "Did you not think I had it in me, Boss?" Papyrus blinks. "Yes, actually." he says, narrowing his eyes even more. "I've never known you to play with your food before you ate it." Sans grunts, not wanting to answer. Papyrus glares at Sans and goes up the stairs. "Do what you want. You always do." Papyrus says and he goes in his room. Sans sits and reads his comic until Frisk gets out of the bathroom and comes back downstairs. He couldn't wait until Frisk went to bed so he could go back into his room. He watches her as she goes by and picks the almost forgotten Flowey from the side table. _She actually looks good in that._ Sans finds himself thinking as she disappears from his sight. He starts to get all flustered at himself and gets back into his comic to drown out that feeling.

Frisk curls up with her pillows and yawns. "Odd day.." Flowey comments, getting cozy in his shoe. Frisk nods. "First that nice version of Sans shows up.. Then I get to see you... And now Sans is being...nice? No.. More like considerate.." Flowey says. "I didn't think he listened to anyone besides his brother... Is he afraid of the nice Sans?" There's a pause as he considers this. "It didn't look like it.. Maybe he has...respect for him.." Frisk looks at him as she listens, thinking about what he's saying. "Well if you want to get technical, the nice Sans is just another version of himself.. Doesn't hurt to listen to yourself right?" Flowey says, looking at Frisk. "You get where I'm going here right?" He asks. She nods and yawns again. Flowey smiles. "I'll let you get to sleep. Goodnight Frisk." Flowey says. "Goodnight Flowey." She says softly. It doesn't take long for her to drift into sleep.

Her dream is chaotic. Flashes of red, the feeling of pain and despair. The feeling of being cold, and then hot. So many switches, and a hoard of monsters trying to kill her: a robot with four arms, a spider woman, a fish woman, a huge man with horns thicker than her. Elevators, dark hallways, illegible notes, terrible abominations. A long golden hallway with pillars and marble flooring. His red eyes, glowing with his cruelty. She's being attacked all over again. Two huge dog shaped skulls glowing red and pointed right at her. Shes too frightened to move, even as she hears Flowey calling her name. They glow brighter. And in an instant, she's reduced to dust. Frisk wakes up screaming. Flowey is wrapped around her, trying to calm her down. The door opens and Sans is there with a cup of tea. "Some of us are trying to sleep, ya twerp." He growls. He knew from the second that she was thrashing about that she was having a nightmare. He went and made her tea so she could go back to sleep. He sure as hell wasn't going to comfort her. That's what the damn flower was for. When she looks at him, he can see the unbridled fear in her eyes. It was oddly unnerving. He sets the tea on the nightstand and goes back upstairs. "Try to be quieter." He growls over his shoulder as he closes the door. Papyrus sticks his head out his door as he passes. "If you're gonna beat the human again, do it where I can't hear it. I can't sleep with all that noise." He growls. "I didn't even touch it." Sans says, continuing to his room. "I gave it tea and told it to shut up." He lays back down on his bed and is back to sleep already. Papyrus rolls his eyes and goes back to bed.

Frisk is sobbing uncontrollably into the pillow as Flowey rubs her back. She's shaking like a leaf. "Its ok, Frisk, it was just a dream." Flowey says comfortingly. "It felt so real.." she says, voice muffled by her tears and the pillow. "Well it wasn't. " Flowey says firmly. "Because you are right here and you're alright." He hugs her tight and she looks up at him. "I'm right here for you." He says with a soft smile. Frisk squeeses him into a hug, making him turn blue. "Uncle! Uncle!" He gasps out, tapping her rapidly. She lets go suddenly and he gasps for breath. He collapses "I am not a plushie.." he groans. "Sorry Flowey.." she says softly. When he recovers he slides back into the shoe. "Drink some tea, you'll feel better." He says, rubbing his head. Frisk nods and sits up slowly, hiccuping. She takes a few sips of the tea. Its the same as before. When she empties the cup, she takes it into the kitchen. Its dark, but she manages not to bump into anything bit the counter. She's super quiet, making sure her door didn't squeak open. She sets it in the sink and throws out the tea bag. There's no way she's getting yelled at for not cleaning up.

She tiptoes past the couch and goes up the stairs, moving slow enough as to not trip on the top step. She goes in the bathroom to blow her nose as quietly as possible. Flowey waits patiently for her to come back. "You are a ninja." Flowey says with a bright smile as she closes the door behind her. Frisk smiles a little and crawls back into the bed. Its takes a long while to get back to sleep, the dream still knocking around in her head. She does her best to shake it off. But when she goes back to sleep, it starts all over again. Its a lot faster this time, rushing her towards the part she fears the most. And she can do nothing to stop it. She screams awake again. She's sobbing as she rocks herself. The first thing she notices in her waking world is that shes on the floor. She thrashed herself right off. The second thing she notices is Papyrus standing over her, looking irritated. "Human if you don't learn to scream quieter, I'm going to behead you!" He growls. Frisk nods and shields her head with her arms. He picks her up by the back of her shirt and tosses her back onto the bed. When he leaves the room, she starts sobbing into her pillow. Flowey is there again to hug her and tell her everything is alright. After she's calmed down, there's a thump on the door. "Kid! Get your ass in here!" Sans calls through. Frisk whimpers and wipes her tears. She slowly gets up and goes leaves the room, clutching Flowey's shoe to her chest. Her knees are weak, making it difficult to make it to the door.

She sits in the kitchen looking down at the Flower in her lap absently. Papyrus slams his hand on the table to get her attention. She jumps half a foot. "Pancakes or eggs." He says, not really a question. "P-panc-cakes." She says, struggling to get her voice loud enough for him to hear her. He turns around and starts mixing a bunch of stuff together while Sans pulls out a skillet, plates, forks and a spatula. He puts the forks and plates on the table and goes into the fridge. He hands Papyrus three eggs and the milk. When he has syrup on the table, Papyrus is handing back the milk. Sans pulls out a cup and pours some into it. He sets it in front of Frisk a little too roughly, making her flinch. "I swear to fucking God Sans, if you break another glass, I will end you!" Papyrus snaps. "Calm down, it didn't even crack." Sans grunts back as he puts the milk away. He pulls down two mugs and pours coffee into them. Sans sits down, sipping his coffee as the skillet starts to sizzle.

He looks over at Frisk. "My brother's a master chef, you know." He says with a level voice. "No shit, Sherlock." Papyrus grumbles back. Frisk watches the tall skeleton. She didn't know any better but it looks like he knows what he's doing. She looks at her milk, not sure if she wants to drink it. She's not even sure she wants to eat. She knows she should if she wants to live...but she doesn't really want anything given to her by these two. She's too scared to refuse them though. Papyrus holds his hand out behind him and Sans hands him her plate. He puts two on her plate hands hit back. Sans is ready with another and hands him that one. He stacks it with six and hands it back. He does the same with the third plate. He turns off the stove and comes to sit down. It smells really good. Sans pours a good amount of syrup on hers first and then hands it to Papyrus. Frisk picks up her fork, hand shaking. She struggles to cut if with her fork but she manages. She has no strength today. That nightmare drove it all right out of her. Flowey, sick of watching, takes her fork and cuts it all up for her. "Better?" He asks. She nods and eats. She manages to down half of the plate before her stomach starts to hurt. She stops and pushes the plate out of the way to pull her cup closer. She grips it firmly with both hands to take a drink. She really didn't want to get yelled at today. She doesn't know if she can handle it. The two skeletons watch her with interest. They exchange looks. Papyrus narrows his eyes, seeming to say 'are you siphoning its blood or something? ' to which Sans replies with a subtle shake of his head. His face is blank as he watches the human. Its like he's waiting for something. When she puts it back down, she rubs her stomach. "Wanna talk about it?" Sans asks, expression, again unreadable.


	14. Chapter 14:The Second Contract

She shakes her head and she looks like she's trying not to cry. Sans shrugs and doesn't push any further.

That day went by pretty uneventfully. Sans showed Frisk around town to make sure she knew where everything was. Especially the grocery store. When they went in, Sans ordered something to be made. The lady came out from behind the counter and measured her body in several places.

She's very rude about it, roughly forcing her to turn and lift and put down her arms. Frisk cooperates, seeing the cruelty in her eyes. If Sans wasnt standing there, she was sure she would've received a beating. She knows the lady wants to hurt her.

Sans suddenly puts a collar around her neck, over the turtle neck. It's a cobalt blue with silver spikes. On the collar is what looks to be a dog license. She can't really read upside down very well so she looks at Sans in confusion.

"It says 'Frisk, Property of Sans Gaster, Royal Judge to King Asgore Dreemurr'." he says.

Her eyes widen and Sans rolls his eyes. "It's so no one will try to pick a fight with you." he says.

She nods and looks down. After that, she zoned out, the dream replaying in her head over and over as she thinks about Sans's position. She's so zoned out, she almost missed Sans leaving. When she steps outside, she bumps into Sans who's looking down at her.

She scrambles back a few steps and Sans pokes her forehead roughly. "Pay attention to your surroundings." He snaps. "If you fall into a six-foot hole because you weren't paying attention, I'm not helping you."

Frisk nods and follows him when he starts to move again. He stops suddenly to see if she listened and she doesn't bump into him. Then he moves again. In town, as Sans runs his errands, she notices glowing eyes everywhere. Every monster has their eyes on her. Her and Sans. They dont move any closer, but she sees the hunger in their eyes. Her heart starts to beat faster. Every place they go, the eyes follow. She feels a huge pressure on her chest.

* * *

About a year and a half later, Frisk is still having the nightmares. Each time, it gets more intense, the pressure building on her chest. Each time, the faces become more distorted with shadows threatening to consume her, as the eyes of the monsters in town follow her every move.

Eventually she had learned how to keep herself from screaming bloody murder every time she woke from these dreams. She can never handle being yelled at by her skeleton captors. They never leave her by herself. Sans drags her along with him on his rounds, teleporting from station to station.

He forces her to sit under the counter, out of sight from other monsters. And every day, she has a new book to read, most of them educational. There was one book that he gave her that was a synopsis of the human body and what it does. She guesses that Sans didn't read it or he wouldn't have given it to her. Her face was red through the whole reproduction part. And by the end of the second year, she was reading at a high-school level.

One day, out of the blue, Sans sends her to the store with a list and a bag of money. "Get a receipt." He grunts as she walks out the door in a recently acquired jacket.

When she gets to the store, she hands the lady at the counter the list. Shes finally wearing a name tag. It read "Charlotte".

"Can you help me?" She asks timidly. She avoids eye contact, hoping to gain her pity. Charlotte growls, and collects all the items on the list. Her hungry eyes look at her every chance she gets. Frisk looks down, trying to keep herself from shaking. She cant get used to it.

It takes a good while to find everything on Papyrus's very specific list. "Sans's order came in today. Take it before I throw it out." She says as she's ringing everything up.

Frisk nods and pays for everything. "Can I have a receipt?" Frisk asks softly as she's handed the groceries and the box with Sans's stuff in it. The box is surprisingly heavy. Charlotte hands her the receipt and Frisk turns to leave. "Thank you!" She says over her shoulder. Charlotte growls.

As she walks back to the house, she sees Sans outside of Grilby's and he has this suspicious look on his face.

"Go back to the house." He tells her when she starts to walk towards him. She nods and heads back on her own. Flowey is waiting for her because she knew that she was going to need both hands. When she steps in the door, the first thing she does is shed the wet shoes. When she turns to go set all the stuff down on the coffee table, Papyrus is standing right there. She jumps back with a yelp, almost dropping everything.

"Where is Sans?" He asks, an eyebrow raised.

"Grilby's" she says softly, looking away and skirting past him to get to the coffee table. She has noticed that these skeletons are the only ones that don't look at her like a piece of meat. It was almost nice.

"Not so fast." Papyrus says, taking everything from her. He grabs the back of her shirt and drags her to the kitchen. He opens her bedroom door and pushes her into it. Its the small room is now painted blues, purples and greys with white carpeting.

The furniture is different too. The headboard is bigger and sturdier and the nightstand is painted a pale green where Flowey is sitting. Frisk heads over to him to check to make sure he's ok. He looks better than he did when she met him. And hes actually in a pot now. She smiles a little and tests out the bed. Its just as soft as the one she slept in at Toriel's, which means it's new...

"Do you like it?" Papyrus asks. Frisk nods. "Thank you Boss." She says softly. There is a small door in the room that wasn't there before and Frisk goes to check it out. She opens it.

Tears flood out of her eyes and her knees buckle underneath her. No words can describe how she felt. But is almost as if her chest is caving in on itself. The final push to stop her breathing. The goat lady kneels and invites her into her arms. Frisk falls into her, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh shh shh, my child. Everything will be alright." Toriel says softly. Toriel picks her up and sits on the bed. She cries for a good hour as Toriel looks her over. She sees the scars. "What happened to you?" She asks softly.

Frisk looks down, her hair covering her eyes. "I... I let it happen.." she starts. "I.. told him.. that I would do anything.. as long as he didn't hurt my friend."

Toriel pets her hair gently as she gasps for breath. "What did he do to you?" She asks softly. "He.. he beat me.. cut me.. he hurt me bad.." Frisk says, trying to keep it together. "I'm scared to do something wrong... I don't want him to hurt me anymore... And I don't want him to hurt Flowey.." Toriel holds her close. "And.. I've been having this really bad dream.." Frisk says softly. Toriel keeps petting her hair as Flowey scoots close to them. He's never gotten her to talk about any of this. Frisk tells her about the dream trying not to get scared all over again. With every word, the weight on her chest gets lighter. Her slow, choked speech becoming clearer.

Papyrus is standing in the doorway, his arms crossed. He actually has a genuine smile on his face. It looked like a million pounds had dropped from Frisk's shoulders. It was honestly pathetic the way she walked around like life wasn't worth living. It sucked all the fun out of teasing her or yelling at her. It was like she was almost out of this Determination stuff Sans says that sets humans apart from Monsters.

When she finally can speak normally again, she looks up at Toriel. "Why are you here...?" she asks.

Toriel smiles and pets her hair. "Sans came and got me." she says. "He said that you shut down. He told me that he didn't like the way you walked around like you were already dead."

Frisk bites her lip. "I thought he didn't care about me.." she says softly, looking down at the floor.

Toriel smiles softly. "You may not see it, but it seems that Sans has grown attached to you." Toriel says and looks at the tag on the collar. "From when I knew him, he never talked about his position in the royal court. Now he's practically screaming it from the rooftops with this collar he put on you." She's pissed. She tries to take it off of her and her hand comes back a little scorched. When Frisk starts to cry again, Toriel hugs her close, wanting to make sure that she felt safe. "I'm sorry you're having these dreams, my child.." she says softly as Frisk snuggles closer. After two long years of keeping her guard up for Flowey, she finally felt safe again. "I have a theory as to why you're having them." Frisk wipes away her tears and sniffles as she looks up to listen. "There are six other human souls kept in the palace at the end of the cavern.. They may be reaching out to you.. Either to warn you... Or to ask for help." Frisk's eyes widen in shock and fear. "They were all killed because Asgore believed that seven was needed to break the barrier and destroy the Surface world."

Frisk looks down as she thinks. She doesn't want the surface to be destroyed... There were so many beautiful things up there that even she hasn't seen... Things that might melt the ice in all their hearts. There were so many things about humans that were worth saving. It's changed so much since the monster/human war. "Then someone has to... To tell him he's wrong.." She says softly.

"What was that, my child?" Toriel asks, blinking in surprise.

"Someone has to tell all of them...that they're wrong about humans. About the surface... Its not worth destroying..." Frisk says. She wiggles out of Toriel's lap and walks up to Papyrus, who was still standing in the doorway. "Uhm... Boss?" she says, trying her best to be brave. Her limbs are weak and her chest is sore from crying. "May I borrow a backpack from you?" she asks softly.

He raises an eyebrow. "I'm sure I have one somewhere." he says and goes upstairs to his room. The front door opens and she peeks out of her doorway. It's Sans, a cigarette in his mouth. It's almost out.

She walks right up to Sans and looks him in the eye. "I'm leaving." she says, not letting herself falter.

Sans sees the fire behind her eyes that he's only seen during Undyne's training sessions with Papyrus. "Where are you going?" he asks, keeping the emotions off his face.

"I'm going to change everyone's minds about humans." Frisk says.

He starts laughing. "Yeah right." he says. His laughter dies down when he sees how serious she looks. All the emotions she's throwing at him is giving him whiplash. He almost misses the ghost that hung around. "You're serious?" he asks, eyebrows furrowed. She nods vigorously. He closes his eyes and sighs. He's not sure that he saw this coming. "Whatever. If you die even once on this psychotic mission of yours, I'm coming to get your ass and you'll have to stay here." He says, poking her chest.

"Deal." She says with conviction and Papyrus comes back down the stairs with a canvas backpack with the royal guard's insignia on it. "Thank you." she says giving him a hug and dashing past Toriel to her room to pack.

Papyrus looks like he wants to murder her. "Do that again human and I'll chop your damn arms off!" he growls, shaking his fist. He stomps to the kitchen to do something or another.

Sans sighs again. He knows his brother secretly liked that. "Did you at least unpack the box? Everything in it's for her." Sans says, gabbing it from the coffee table and following his brother. Papyrus had put up all the groceries as usual. Sans's eye glows as he peels open the box with his magic. Inside is several sweaters, shirts, pants, underwear and dresses all for the kid, and all of it is slightly too big so she could grow into them. Sans levitates the box into her room through the careless open doorway and drops it on her bed. The sudden noise gains her attention and she peeks into the box.

She blushes as she pulls everything out. _They're all so cute..._ she thinks to herself as she packs some of them into the backpack.

Sans stands in the doorway, watching her as she obsesses over the new clothes. Like a kid at Christmas. At least she's not crying like that one elf slave thing from that one book that managed to find it's way into the Librarby.

"Royal Judge really does pay well doesn't it?" Toriel says standing next to him.

Sans nods and turns to put food from the refrigerator and silverware into storage containers. "She needed clothes. She couldn't walk around in stuff me and Paps used to wear." Sans says shrugging.

"She told me what you did to her." Toriel says, voice darkening.

Sans turns to put the food on the table for her and looks at Toriel. "I didn't think she wouldn't" Sans says. Her eyes are burning with fury, a ball of fire forming in her hand subconsciously..

"I should kill you." she growls, raising a fire laden paw.

"Yeah, good luck finding someone to replace me." he retorts, squeezing a bottle of mustard into his mouth.

Toriel puts out the fire when Frisk comes in to pack food. She puts the food containers in her bag and then goes to the bathroom to find a first aid kit. "You're just going to let her go?" Toriel asks.

"I've never seen that kid so determined like that." Sans says. "Of course I am."


	15. Chapter 15: Getting Handsy

Toriel's jaw drops and Sans goes and waits by the door. She's got her jacket, she's got food, she's packed Flowey, she's got clean socks on and she's ready to head out the door faster than hes ever seen her get dressed. She must really drag her feet when going on normal outings. Sans looks her in the eye. "Don't do anything stupid." he says. She nods and hugs Toriel goodbye.

"Be careful. And make sure that weed doesn't eat all of your food." She says smiling.

Flowey glares at her but Frisk smiles a little, taking it as a joke. "Goodbye." she says and she's out the door. Sans watches her go, mustard in hand.

Toriel turns to him. "You do care." She says with a grin.

"Whats not to care about?" Papyrus says before Sans can even form a thought. "Its disgustingly cute and doesn't fuck up." Sans blinks in surprise. The jealousy bug has bit him again. He doesn't say anything and just glares out the window. He learned a long time ago not to take the shit he said personally. At least he tried to.

"I never thought I would hear that out of your mouth." Toriel says, turning to him. She's got a half smile on her face. Like she's planning something.

"What of it?" Papyrus responds, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. She smiles deviously. Definitely planning something. "Don't you go spreading that around. I don't care who you are, Ill snap your neck." Papyrus growls.

Toriel just giggles. "I'm going to wait around her for her. I'll be at the inn if you need me." She says and leaves too. Sans shrugs and shuts the door behind her. He attempts to go upstairs to his room but Papyrus stops him. "Go do the damn rounds." he orders. "Whatever you say boss." Sans replies and disappears in a flash of red.

* * *

Frisk walks through the snow half-ignoring Flowey's complaining about the cold. "It'll be fine. We'll be out of here in no time." Frisk says encouragingly. As they trudge through the snow, they find several traps and puzzles. No doubt, Papyrus's handiwork. They are excellently challenging but not so hard that you want to flip a table. When she reaches the edge of Snowdin, Papyrus is standing there.

"It's time to battle, Human." he says, arms crossed. A threatening aura is rolling off of him.

She bites her lip as her soul appears in front of her. "But I didn't do anything.." she says softly.

Papyrus starts shooting bones at her that she has to jump and dodge. "There's no way in hell that I'm letting you go without testing your strength." Papyrus growls. He shoots several red ones at her and weighs down her soul and then forces her to jump over the ones shooting up from the ground. Its really difficult to dodge; she doesn't know how much longer she can go at this. Her mind races to find a quick end to the fight. She knows his weakness. When she finds an opening, she runs over and hugs him.

"Fucking Human!" he says trying to push her off. She looks up at him with big eyes. His face is red as a beet.

"Get the fuck off!" she doesn't let go until her soul disappears. For a small human, she hugs like a bear. Flowey looks relieved. Papyrus ends up losing his balance and falls on his ass in the snow, Frisk sitting in his lap.

"Oh my fucking God! I'll stop if you fucking stop touching me!" he shouts, still trying to shove her off.

Frisk lets go and smiles a little. Papyrus slides a notepad and a pen from under his chest plate. He writes something down and hands it to her. "Don't say I never did ya any favors. Now get the fuck out of here." he says.

She takes it and smiles. It seems to be his phone number. She puts the number in her phone as he gets up and walks away.

"Well that was unexpected." Flowey says, watching her. Frisk nods in agreement. "Did you see how red the stoic bastard got?" he says laughing.

Frisk laughs silently and looks up at him. "He really hates things that make him look weak. And hugs do just that." Frisk says softly.

"Makes sense." Flowey says. "Do you think he even likes things like that?" He asks.

Frisk shrugs. "I bet he does but doesn't want to show it. There's always at least one person watching.." she says. She stands up and presses on. They follow the river and reach a save point. Frisk touches it, letting the warmth fill her. Going to melt all these monsters' icy hearts fills her with Determination.

She turns her head and sees Sans at a booth. Her heart stops, but she walks right past him. "Hey, kid." he says, using his magic to grab onto her backpack and stop her. "Lets go to Grillby's" he says and teleports the both of them into the bar. "Order whatever you want." Sans says as Grillby puts a bottle of mustard in front of him.

Frisk looks over the menu with Flowey. _He's never taken me out to eat before... What makes today any different?_ She thought to herself. _I just want to get as far away from here as possible._

"Cheeseburger looks good." the flower comments, glancing back and forth between Frisk and the menu. He looks genuinely curious.

"Than that's what I'll have." Frisk says looking up at Grillby. He grunts and goes into the kitchen.

Sans looks over at her. "So, how have the puzzles been going?" he asks, propping his head up with his hand. His face is kind of blank.

"They're good." She says, mustering more courage than she had to glance at his eyes. _Why do you care?_ She thought, looking down at the bar top.

"Hate to say it but your brother is smarter than he looks." Flowey says, looking right at Sans. _That wasn't very smart._ Frisk finds herself thinking.

Sans's eye glows. "Wanna go? I'll rip ya to pieces if you talk about my brother like that again." he growls.

Flowey deadpans and Frisk quickly looks away from his eye, shaking. The burger is set in front of her, but now she doesn't feel like she can eat it. She tries to anyway, keeping her eyes away from Sans. She really feels like she's going to throw up. Its actually really good though she tries not to think about what's in it. When she finishes it, Sans pays for it.

"Good luck, kid." He says. "You're gonna need it." He teleports her back to the stand.

Frisk sighs and touches the save point again before continuing. Knowing one day, she'll be completely free of him, fills her with Determination. She holds in her nausea until she's out of earshot of the scary skeleton. She tosses her cookies into a puddle.

Flowey rubs her back, biting his lip. "I shouldn't have said that.." he says.

"Its alright, Flowey." She says softly, wiping her mouth. She tugs on her collar, suddenly out of breath. Her heart is beating faster and she can't get a good breath in. Flashes of his bright red eyes fade in and out of her vision.

"Calm down, Frisk!" Flowey says, sliding out of his pot. He puts his leaves on her cheeks and forces her to look at him. "You're alright. I'm right here. There's no one but us. Deep breaths." Flowey says slowly and calmly.

She takes a deep breath and gradually, she calms down. "Thanks Flowey." She says softly, rubbing her neck.

Flowey nods and hugs her. She hugs him tight and starts to cry. When she can't cry any more, she stands up and moves on. She gets a little wet before she steps into some tall grass. A little ways away, she sees Papyrus and a knight in full armor. Papyrus is telling the knight in some very harsh words not to touch the human, but she seems defiant and indignant. She walks away and Papyrus looks angry. Frisk quickly books it before she gets noticed. She realizes she's not alone when a monster kid with no arms runs out ahead of her. He's got on black boots and a leather jacket over a striped orange and yellow shirt. She furrows her eyebrows and follows him. After a set of puzzles, she finds herself in a large cave with glowing flowers and a glowing ceiling. Each one she touches repeats what people have said around it.

"Cool.." Frisk says softly. She touches the flower again and it repeats what she said. The path leads her to a telescope. Frisk's curiosity gets the best of her and she looks through the lens. The ceiling is beautiful. There are so many glowing stones embedded in the ceiling, it looks like a vast sky full of stars. Her breath is taken away.

"I wanna see!" Flowey says and stretches himself to look through it. He smiles in wonder. She's glad that there are places like this. This much beauty is bound to give at least one monster hope for the future. They go farther down the path and it leads to an empty wall. After some closer looks, Flowey presses a switch, revealing a door. Through the door, she steps onto a dock with numerous signs telling her about the war between humans and monsters.

"Is this true Flowey?" Frisk asks, struggling to see in the dim lighting.

"Yes. A monster can absorb human souls and become unimaginably powerful." he says. "Just think of what one monster can do with seven!"

Frisk bites her lip. "Would it destroy the barrier?" she asks. "It should." He says. Frisk nods and they move on. "I know for certain that one is needed to walk right through it." Flowey says.

She turns her head to look at him. "How's that?" She asks. "Well-" Suddenly, a spear lands next to Frisk and she jumps, yelping. "Run Frisk!" Flowey says, looking panicked. Frisk takes off as fast as her legs can carry her as an unrelenting barrage of spears try to impale her.

"Zig-zag! Dammit, Zig-zag!" Flowey says, as Frisk narrowly avoids another one. They barrel into the next room and hide in the tall grass, tripping over the monster kid. The spears stop as the knight follows them into the grass. Frisk moves farther back to avoid detection. The knight picks up the monster kid and drops him back down. Then she turns around and goes back the way she came. Frisk lays back, out of breath.

"That was some damn good running." Flowey says proudly. "Absolutely excellent." Frisk eyes him as she huffs.

"Next time, you're running." she says.

Flowey deadpans. "I have no legs!" he defends.

"Even so, I bet you could carry me." she says as she relaxes her head and lets her breath return to her. The kid gets up and looks at her.

"Well, well. I didn't expect Undyne to get so handsy. Nevertheless I am never washing my face again." He says. "See ya later." And he dashes off ahead.

"The hell was that all about?" Flowey asks, looking towards where the kid disappered. Frisk only shrugs. "Well whoever that was, I'm glad Undyne's off our tail. Frisk nods and sighs in relief as she waits for her heart to stop hammering on her rib cage before she even wants to think about getting up.

"Yeah, that's it." Flowey says trying to be encouraging. "We can't laze about like that good-for-nothing Sans." She rolls her eyes and continues. She finds a save point and touches it. Surviving the workout of her life, fills her with Determination. In the next room, she finds Sans yet again. Speak of the devil..


	16. Chapter 16: This Time It's Not Pretend

"Check out my telescope." he says with a smirk.

Flowey looks at him suspiciously. "I don't trust it." he says to Frisk.

"I see the battery." she says, looking at the wires coming out of the base of the tripod. Frisk feels something shut off inside her. It sort of feels like something has coiled up. She sees right through him. He's trying to get her to reset and come back.

"Foiled again." Sans says. "You're good kid." Frisk shrugs and walks past him without looking at him. She relaxes a bit more when she isn't so close to Sans. She really doesnt want to go back.

"He really freaks you out still doesn't he?" Flowey asks.

"If he hurt you the way he hurt me... You would know how I feel.." she says softly, touching all the echo flowers. "I died... Twice.." she says softly. "If the other Sans hadn't stopped him... I don't know what would've happened. And we spent a long time there..doing his laundry... going with him on his rounds.. Every night I had a nightmare.. I never got to see the other Sans that whole time.."

Flowey bites his lip. "I remember the resets.." he says softly. Frisk nods and keeps looking forward.

When they reach a fork Frisk looks over her shoulder at Flowey. "Left or straight?"

Flowey thinks about it, tapping his non-existent chin. "Straight." he says, pointing.

Frisk nods and keeps going down the path. They reach a large cave with the biggest pool of water Frisk has ever seen. She takes a minute to marvel at it, then picks up her pace.

As she continues down the path, a gigantic squid that looks like an onion attacks her. "Go away!" it shouts. Frisk is too late to dodge and it gets a tentacle around her. As she is brought towards the monster, she struggles to get free. "You little twerp! How dare you interrupt my solitude!" It shouts in her face.

"Let me go!" Frisk cries, struggling to get free. He's covered in the most disgusting feeling slime.

The squid squeezes her tighter and brings her close to look at her. He reads the collar and loosens a little. "Well I cant kill you, but that doesnt mean I can't play with you." He says with cold eyes. He pushes her under the water. He brings her back up just as quickly and shes coughing up the water in her lungs. She barely has the time to get in another breath before shes dunked again. When theyre brought back up, Flowey wants to kill him.

Frisk coughs and shouts "Wait! Stop! Please!" before shes dunked again.

The squid stops, taken aback. He looks like the wheels are turning behind his eyes.

"What do you want from me?" She shouts.

"I want you to leave!" He growls, throwing them back onto the path.

The force knocks the breath out of her. Frisk coughs up blood as she tries to sit up. She has to think of something, quick or she might as well be a toy for the octopus to play with. "But.. you look so lonely." She says softly, voice hoarse.

The squid looks away, not saying anything. He is so easy to read.

"Hi, my name is Frisk, and this is my friend Flowey. Nice to meet you!" Frisk says, trying to be friendly.

Flowey growls menacingly. Frisk gives him a look. She stands up slowly, holding her ribs. "What's your name?"

The squid looks at her. "Onionsan." he says.

"That's a..creative name." Flowey says flatly.

Onionsan nods curtly. "What are you doing in my cave?" he asks, looking at them.

"Just passing through." Frisk says. "I'm sorry that we disturbed you."

Onionsan nods again. "It's alright.. It's just.. after all my friends left to go live in the capital, its been really lonely..." he says. His voice is low and sad. "I lash out at anyone who comes by."

Frisk smiles sympathetically, putting a comforting hand on the nearest tenticle. Onionsan smiles a little.

"I know how you feel.." Flowey says softly. "I lost my whole family in a blink of an eye."

Frisk looks up at him and he shakes his head. She bites her lip and nods in understanding.

"Wow.. that's rough." Onionsan says moving up closer. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I forget that there are monsters that have it worse than me."

Frisk takes off her pack and swings it around to her front. She goes into it and gives him a candy that Sans had packed for her and swings it back on. "Here, I hope this makes you feel better." she says.

Onionsan takes it with a soft smile. "Thank you, Frisk." he says. "Come visit again sometime." And he disappears below the water.

Frisk smiles with pride and trudges on, holding her ribcage. She looks over ger shoulder at Flowey. "Wanna talk about it?" she asks.

He shakes his head. "Maybe later." he says softly, resting his head on her shoulder.

Frisk nods and they continue out of the cave. There's another fork in the road.

"Straight or left?" Flowey asks this time.

"Straight." Frisk says and goes forward. They see a lonely looking statue getting dribbled on. Frisk frowns and passes a box with a bunch of umbrellas. She picks one up, ignoring Flowey's grunt of confusion. She opens it up and puts it over the statue. It starts to play a melody. She stays for a full half hour, just listening to it and forgetting all her worries. Frisk smiles.

"Go back towards the fork! There's a piano off the path. Maybe if we play the tune, the cave will give us something." Flowey says after a while. Frisk nods and goes with it. When she gets to the piano, she plays the tune on the keys (with some trial and error of course). There's a click and a thud, opening part of the wall.

When Frisk goes to head over to the supposed treasure box, a dog jumps out of her backpack, covering her in "dog residue" before grabbing the shiney thing and taking off with it. It even coughed up what looks like a salad.

"Ewwwww!" Frisk and Flowey groan in unison. "I need to get the heck out of this. Don't look Flowey." she says taking off the backpack and then "residue" covered shirt. Flowey covers his eyes. She uses the dry bits to get it mostly out of her hair and out from under her collar. She digs a new shirt out. Its a red turtle neck with a black stripe. "Original." she mutters putting it on and fixing it so its under the collar. "You can look now." Frisk says, putting the backpack on and just discarding the shirt into a nearby box.

They continue down the path past the umbrellas. She takes another one. They start running into a lot of puddles. Its pouring. Frisk giggles and starts splashing in them.

"Friiiiisk." Flowey complains when he gets wet.

"Unless you're made of sugar, you're not gonna melt." Frisk says giggling, making sure the umbrella is over him this time.

Flowey groans in disapproval as she continues. In her fun, she almost knocks monster kid over.

"Watch where you're going!" he says rudely.

"I didn't even touch you!" Frisk argues, taking a step towards him subconsciously.

"You totally did!" he snaps back, also taking a step forward. They were really close to each other, almoat snarling at each other.

"She didn't touch you." Flowey says, using his scary face.

Monster kid falters for a second but is right back at it, glaring at her. That's when he notices the collar. He leans closer to read it and his eyes widen. "Cool.." he says in awe. He quickly sputters and tries to correct himself. "I mean totally uncool! Only Undyne is the coolest!" Frisk raises an eyebrow

"What's an Undyne?" Frisk asks.

The kid looks bewildered and shocked. "Since you're ignorant, I'll educate you. Walk with me. School's in session." he says and leads the way down the rain and puddle ridden path. "Undyne is the coolest, baddest, and best warrior in the kingdom. Second only to the Great Papyrus. What makes her the best is her favorite motto: 'I am Undyne the Undying! I won't lose!'" he says with pride. "She has that never-quit attitude that everyone wishes they had! If you ask for a lesson, she'll give it to you. She'll hit you as hard as she can in your weak spots! That way, if you survive, you will become stronger!"

He drones on some more about how great Undyne is, but Frisk is captivated by the veiw of the castle. She has to stop and look. "Its so beautiful." she says. "Its better than any building I've seen!"

Monster kid chuckles. "You got that right!" he says "From what I've read, it took ages to build it. When monsters were first forced underground, they dug out a tunnel system. The debris went into building the first town and the castle."

Frisk nods, in awe. When they leave the clearing, they get to a ledge.

"Hey hop up on my back and get up there!" he says, spreading out his legs and bending them slightly.

"Are you sure?" Frisk asks.

He nods vigorously. "I'm strong like Undyne!" he boasts.

Frisk nods, still unsure and quickly climbs onto his back to get up the ledge. "Thank you!" she says. The monster kid winks at her.

"See you later, baby!" he says and runs off.

Frisk blushes a little and continues on. "Ooh a save point!" she says and touches it. Seeing how beautiful the castle is fills her with Determination. "I can't believe that's where we have to go! I've never been in a real castle before!" Frisk says excitedly. "I've only ever played pretend. I really hope its as beautiful as I imagined!"

Flowey shakes his head and smiles. There's a lot of signs about the human victory in the war. She doesn't bother reading them, knowing they're full of hate.

"You'll never get to that castle if I have anything to say about it!" a voice says from below.

Frisk starts to run but stops quickly as spears spike up from below. She skirts around them as Flowey starts to panic. The only thing that saves her is that the floor glows before a spear spikes up through it.

Suddenly, they reach a dead end, the knight walking up behind them. "Die!" she says and slices at the floor. Frisk and Flowey start to fall.


	17. Chapter 17: Mostly Ghostly

Frisk and Flowey wake up in a pile of gross-smelling clothes. Frisk groans and sits up.

"I think my pot's broken.." Flowey groans, looking dazed.

Frisk rubs her head. "Where are we?" Frisk asks.

Flowey looks around. "Great. Its the dump." He groans.

"It stinks!" Frisk says, slowly standing up.

"Yeah. That's what dumps do. They stink to high heaven because everyone dumps their garbage here. And why I dont ever come here." Flowey says.

Frisk wades through the ankle deep water on somewhat of a path. When they reach the way out, A pile of garbage shakes. Frisk stops and turns around. "What was that?" She asks. The pile shakes again and Frisk steps toward it.

A dummy thats falling apart bursts out of it, flying through the air. "Human! I will destroy you!" It shouts as it throws magic at her.

She quickly jumps out of the way, slipping and falling in a pile of boxes. Her soul appears and pulses.

It laughs and throws more, forcing her to roll. It takes great joy out of making her run around in circles to get away from it. He catches sight of the collar, making her come close enough with his attacks so he can read it. His eyes widen and he disappears without a word.

Frisk bends over, putting her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"That guy was crazy." Flowey says, looking a little strung out. "I think we're lucky he deuced out."

She nods. "No kidding." Frisk says, taking a deep breath. She continues on, noticing that Napstablook is standing in front of the exit.

"Come by my house if you want." he says and disappears.

"Gee, hes angsty isnt he?" Flowey says, resting his head on her shoulder.

"What does angsty mean?" She asks as she comes to a save point and a four pronged fork in the path.

"It means that you have a lot of emotion bunched up inside and can't really express yourself. What ends up happening is that you get angry when you don't know what to say or how to feel about something. It usually comes off like the person doesnt care about anything. Its a gigantic ball of confusion and its toxic if you can't figure yourself out." Flowey explains.

"Oh.." she replies, deep in thought and touches the save point. Leaving that weird dummy way behind fills her with Determination.

"Its complicated." Flowey adds finally.

Frisk nods. "So where should we go?"

Flowey looks at all the paths. "Lets explore them." he says. "I'm not too sure where all of them are, I never pop up in Waterfall if I can help it."

Frisk looks up at him. "Why not?" she asks taking the path to the farthest left.

"The ground feels too moist and I can't really root here." he explains.

Frisk nods and they find a small duck. Frisk kneals down beside it and pets its head gently. It looks up at her and smiles. It gestures for her to get on its back. "Are you sure?" she asks. It nods vigorously. She steps on its back and takes her across a wide gap.

She steps off. "Thank you, duck." she says with a smile amd continues on her way. Eventually they hit snow.

"Turn back around, this is Snowdin again." Flowey says, shivering slightly.

Frisk does just that, pivoting on her left foot to do a 180 and they're back at the fork again. She then goes down the path to the right of the previous path. They reach a house that's shaped like a fish. Frisk is amazed. "I didn't know buildings could look like that!" she says, stars in her eyes.

"Do humans have an issue with imagination?" Flowey asks.

"I guess so! All human buildings are boring! And this one is so interesting!" Frisk says going up and touching the scale-like siding. She seems to be really enjoying herself.

Flowey spots the mailbox and his eyes widen. "This is Undyne's house." he says quietly. "We should leave."

The blood drains from Frisks face as she nods and walks away, back towards the fork.

She takes the next path and comes upon two houses. They're curved slightly towards the top. One is blue and the other is pink. The blue one has Napstablook written on the door, so she knocks on that one first. Napstablook answers the door.

"Welcome to my humble abode." he says, trying to look like a cool guy.

Frisk can tell he's nervous; he's trying too hard. She walks in and takes off her bag to hang it on a coat hook. She takes off her shoes as well. Its super muddy outside and her shoes are still soaked. She looks around. There's a small staircase near the back and the room is rather big.

Napstablook lays on the floor with a pair of headphones on. "Wanna listen?" he asks. "I mixed this myself."

Frisk nods as she pulls Flowey's pot from her backpack. Its got a small crack in it but otherwise its fine. She lays on the floor with him, putting the headphones on. Flowey shoves his ear against the side of it to listen too. Its really soothing and enthusiastic. Its like a love song that you sing before you go to sleep. Frisk smiles and closes her eyes, letting the world melt away. She almost doesn't want it to end. When it does, Napstablook starts it over. Frisk ends up falling asleep. Nabstablook leaves her like that, not really caring. She and Flowey sleep on his floor as he goes up to bed.

In the morning, Napstablook is floating over her. "I bet you'll catch a cold...from sleeping on the floor like that." he says as Frisk sits up.

She yawns tiredly, looking over at Flowey. He's still sleeping. She shakes his pot and looks up at Napstablook. "Sorry for falling asleep." She says tiredly.

"Its whatever kid." he replies.

She stands up, shaking Flowey again. "Do you have a bathroom?" she asks.

"Upstairs. Don't touch the plants. They bite." He says floating over to the refrigerator.

Frisk goes upstairs to use the bathroom. For a ghost, he has normal stuff in his bathroom. She goes back down stairs again and sees that Flowey is just waking up. She picks up his pot.

"Wanna see my snail farm?" he asks.

She shrugs and follows after putting on her shoes.

"A hooded lady comes every year to buy some snails off of me." he says. "I don't really know why, but she pays good money."

Frisk raises an eyebrow and they arrive at a large plastic dome full of snails. There's probably about 40 in there.

"That's a lot of snails." Flowey says tiredly.

"The more you have, the more you can race." he says floating through the fense to grab some. He sets them on a race track that he made and sets them in their lanes. "You cheer for the pink one." Napstablook says "and you cheer for the green one, talking foliage."

Before Flowey has a chance to take offense, the snails start moving. Frisk cheers the sweetest and her snail wins.

"Better luck next time." Napstablook says chuckling. Frisk giggles. "So why do you have a collar on that says you belong to old bonebrains?" he asks, out of the blue.

Frisk looks down, tugging on the leather slightly. She touches the tag on it. "It..its supposed to scare people into leaving me alone." Frisk says softly. "Its worked a few times...but recently not.."

"Huh... I didn't think that asshole cared about anything." he says. Frisk looks up at him.

"Why do you say that?"

He looks down. "I tried to be friends with him once. It didnt turn out too well."

"What happened?"

"He tried to kill me."

Frisk looks confused. "But you're a ghost.."

"What?"

"I thought you were already dead?"

"Nah.. only half dead really." Napstablook smiles smugly

"Oh.."

"Yeah, 'oh'."

"Do you get that question a lot?"

"Not a lot of people come down here."

"Is it lonely?"

"Oh yeah." He starts to frown.

"Then why don't you go find someone?"

"I had someone. But they've disappeared on me." He turns away.

"I'm sorry."

"How can you be sorry?" He turns back.

"I know how it feels to be lonely."

Napstablook looks up at her, tears in his eyes. "I was in love. You dont know how it feels to be this lonely."

Frisk puts Flowey down and tries her best to hug Napstablook. It doesn't really work since she goes right through him.

He chuckles as he wipes his tears. "Thanks." he says softly. Frisk smiles. After a while, Napstablook looks down at her. "Lets get you out of here so you can go do what you were doing." he says with a smile. He leads them back to his house and Frisk grabs her backpack. She puts Floweys pot in it and straps it to her back. "Thanks for coming by. Come visit again soon." he says.

Frisk nods and smiles, heading back to the fork. She touches the save point. Making a new friend fills her with Determination.


	18. Chapter 18: Lucky Number Seven

Frisk heads down the path farthest right and arrives at a store. She peeks her head in to look around and sees and old turtle sleeping at the counter. She walks up to him and rings his table bell to wake him.

He snorts and looks around groggily. He looks down and sees Frisk. "Hello, young one. I got some neat stuff for sale!" he says, tipping his explorer's hat.

Frisk looks around a bit, checking out his wears. In a display case high up on the wall is what looks like a cookie with "MTT" baked onto it in glitter. Flowey deadpans and after not really finding anything useful, she goes back to the counter.

"Can you tell me where I am?" she asks. "Im getting so turned around here."

The turtle smiles kindly. "You're in a place called Waterfall. A lot of people live here that like the moist atmosphere the best. Do you need directions?"

Frisk shakes her head. She spots the emblem on his necklace. Its the same one from Toriel's dress. "What is that?" she asks. Flowey rolls his eyes.

"That's the symbol of our kingdom." he says. The turtle nods. "No one really knows its meaning. Its been around since before we starting recording history. But some say that there's a legand about an angel who would fall and empty the Underground. Some say that its to slaughter us, others say its to set us free."

"oh.." Frisk says, thinking about it. _Maybe that angel...is me?_ she thought. "What do you know about a person called Undyne?" she asks.

The turtle rubs his chin and thinks. "Ah, I remember her. She's a spunky gal, local hero. She never backs down from a fight. She used to be this scrawny thing when she was little. She fought her way up the ranks of the Royal Guard. She'd be the head if Papyrus wasn't around. She's kind of a hothead though and sometimes has a bad attitude. She used to come by all the time just to hear my war stories. I was alive during the great war against humans, ya know." the turtle says. "What's your name?" He asks after a short silence.

"I'm Frisk." she says, offering her hand to be shaken.

The turtle man shakes it. "Gerson. Nice to meet you. Who's your friend?"

Flowey offers his leaf. "Flowey." he says with a smile.

Gerson shakes it gently. "I've never seen a flower that could talk besides echo flowers." Gerson says, leaning forward to get a closer look. Flowey shrugs.

"Thanks for talking to me." Frisk says and turns to walk out.

"Good luck out there, kid. Everyone is looking for you." Gerson says, waving goodbye.

She exits the shop and hangs a left, not really feeling like lolligaging anymore. She comes to a room with glowing mushrooms.

"Geez, its dark in here." Flowey comments.

Frisk nods. "So what are we supposed to do?" she asks, hugging herself.

"I guess we gotta find the right path." Flowey says. "Let me help." He climbs out of his pot and pops into the ground. He touches a few of the mushrooms to light the way. After about six dead ends, they finally make it to the end. Flowey hops back in his pot and Frisk smiles.

"Couldn't have done it without you." she says. "Gimme some leaf!"

Flowey chuckles and gives her his equivalent of a high five. She giggles and continues on. After a few minutes, they come upon a wierd cat-looking thing in the center of the path. She bends down to take a look at it. "Its still breathing." she says and she goes to pet it.

"No! Dont touch it!" Flowey says stopping Frisks hand an inch before she touches its fur.

Flowey looks like he's going to be sick. "That's a Temme. If it sees a cute thing like you, its excitement can't be contained. It might even hurt you or trap you and sell you to the highest bidder." he says. "If you really wanna risk waking it, make no sudden movements."

Frisk blushes a little. "You think I'm cute?" she asks softly. She almost didn't hear the second part.

Flowey nods, smiling a little.

"Thank you.." she says softly.

He chuckles. "Proceed with caution Frisk." he says, getting her focused again.

She gently pets the Temmie. It opens its eyes really wide and stares at her.

"Oh mer gerd! A cuut huumen!" it says and stands up. It started to vibrate. She moves very slowly and pets it. It seems to calm down.

"I tak you to villag now!" it says and leads the way to a fork and goes left. The village is small but there are lots of Temmes walking around and talking to each other. They all stop when they see Frisk. Flowey retreats into the backpack as they converge on Frisk.

They climb up her legs as Frisk shrieks. They all cry out "How cuuuuuuut!" simultaneously.

Frisk laughs nervously. "You're in my bubble.." she says and they quickly jump off and go back to their business. It doesnt take her long to notice Flowey's weight missing from her pack. She looks around frantically. She finds him in a dark corner with a group of Temmes trying to claw him into shredded salad. "Hey! Leave him alone!" She shouts and jumps on top of them, pulling them off of him. She picks him up and hugs him to her chest. "What the heck is wrong with you?!" She asks them. They act like it never happened, looking at her like she's stupid.

Flowey groans and she looks down at him. "You ok?" She asks. He nods. Frisk takes off her pack and feeds Flowey some food to heal his injuries. He looks indefinitely better afterwards. Frisk smiles and puts him back in her pack where he belongs.

"Thanks Frisk." He says tiredly, retreating into the backpack.

"No problem!" Frisk says, skipping.

Frisk explores some and goes into the shop. Her eyes stop on some armor. Its so shiney.

Flowey reemerges and looks at it with her. "Wow.. The Temmes know how to make armor." he muses.

"Its really cool looking." Frisk says. "I bet I'd look really cool in it.."

Flowey chuckles. "Its probably too heavy for you." he says. Frisk nods but she can't stop looking at it. She notices a box in the store just like the one she threw the gross shirt into. She goes over and peeks inside. "What the heck?" Frisk asks confused. The gross shirt is right there in the box exactly as she left it in the other box.

"Oh.. thats a magic box. You can put stuff in it and you can go to another box and pick it back up if you need it." Flowey says, shruging. "Im not sure who invented it but its really neat."

She picks the shirt up and the owner of the store shrieks. "Is dat dog residu?" She asks. Frisk holds it away from her body and brings it over to the Temmie. "I trade you armor for it!" She says excitedly.

Frisk looks at the shirt and back at the Temmie. "Alright." Frisk says and takes off her backpack.

"Les get fitted!" The Temmie says happily. Temmie fits her for the armor. It doesnt need much adjusting. Its perfect. Its also lighter than expected. Frisk stretches, testing its limits. She can move around pretty well too.

She smiles and looks at Flowey. "Do I look good or what?" She asks giggling.

Flowey nods, impressed. "Wouldnt wearing armor send the wrong message to people?" Flowey asks. "So far, we've been doing pretty well at mediating. Wearing this might encourage monsters to attack you." Frisk thinks about it for a minute. "Plus monsters might become afraid of you if they think you can fight." He adds.

Frisk sighs. "I dont want anyone to be afraid of me.." she says looking at her gauntleted hands. She wants to end this vicious cycle, not start a new one. She takes it off, putting it in the magic box. Frisk yawns and leaves the store with Flowey, ready to move on.

The lamps on the walls of this next part of the tunnel system suck. Frisk has to run by and touch them just so it'll light the way. Its disoriening as hell. They come to a single echo flower at a dead end. Frisk touches it.

"Behind you!" it whispers.

Flowey raises an eyebrow and Frisk flips around. The knight in full armor is standing right behind her. She steps forward and grabs Frisk by the front of her shirt, lifting her to eye level.

She reads the collar and laughs. "That good-for-nothing Judge wont do shit to help you. His actual title is 'Sentry'. Our supposed last line of defense. I doubt he even knows where you are, much less be able punish someone who broke his toy." she says, acid dripping in her voice. "Yeah, your soul will do nicely. Asgore says that we need a certain number. And seven _is_ a lucky number." She raises her spear.

There's the sound of small running feet coming towards them. Undyne looks towards the end of the hallway where the monster kid is darting towards them. "Hey! She didn't do nothin' to you!" he says stomping on her foot.

"Ouch!" Undyne shouts dropping Frisk.

"Run!" monster kid shouts as he keeps kicking Undyne. Frisk takes off running the way she came. She swings a right and quickly finds herself in a field of echo flowers. She hides in them against a dark wall.


	19. Chapter 19: Lip Lock and Mime Tricks

Frisk sits down and rubs her head, looking around nervously. After a while, the throbbing in her chest stops and not a sound can be heard. "I really need a bath or something..." she says softly.

Flowey pulls some food out for her. "You should eat before you worry about anything like that." He says.

She nods and opens the container. Its pudding. She giggles and eats it. "This is really good." She says around her spoon. She offers a bite to Flowey.

"Mmmmm." He says opening his mouth for more. Frisk giggles again and shares with him. When the container is empty, she closes the spoon inside and has Flowey puts it back. She looks around at the flowers around waits a while.

"Doesn't look like she's following..." Flowey says softly. "Lets keep moving."

Frisk nods and gets up. They follow the path until they get to a bridge. When they're almost across, they hear footsteps behind them. Frisk turns around and sees Monster kid is walking across it the bridge, towards her. She notices that he has a scuff mark on his cheek and several bruises on his chin as he stops in front of her.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're a human?" He asks, expression unreadable.

"I.." she starts and he shakes his head.

"Doesn't matter now." He says. He steps up real close. "I don't know how to feel about it, but I know that it shouldn't matter." He leans in and kisses her cheek, making her turn red. "I'll see you around." He says and turns to go. He slips and almost falls off the bridge. He catches the edge with his teeth and starts to flail. Undyne steps onto the bridge.

Frisk looks between the two and quickly jumps to Monster Kid's aid. She grabs the back of his shirt and pulls him up. "You ok?" She asks, helping him to his feet.

"I wish you hadn't been here to see that." He says quietly, looking embarrassed. "Pretend this never happened. I have a reputation to uphold."

Frisk nods and Undyne takes another step forward.

"We'll have to tangle again if you intend to get at her." He says to Undyne, expression smooth. She "hmmphs" and turns around, going back the way she came.

Frisk and Flowey let out a relieved sigh. Monster Kid turns around. "Thank you for saving my life." He says and gets real close again. "I'll never forget that." He kisses her on the lips. Frisk's heart stops and gets really red. Flowey's too in shock to move.

Monster Kid pulls away and smiles wickedly. "You're so cute. I like that face." He says and kisses her again. She puts her hands over her mouth so he doesn't do it a third time. He laughs. "Later, baby." He says and leaves.

Frisk gets to the other side and sits down. She doesn't say a word and Flowey is reduced to single syllable sputters. "That was my first kiss.." she says softly, her heart still pounding against her chest. They sit there for a while.

"We should probably get.. get going." Flowey manages to choke out, clearing his throat.

Frisk nods and they continue down the path. There's a save point before a large cavern. She touches it. Knowing that she's definetly not ready for boys yet fills her with Determination.

She enters the cavern and is met by Undyne as she stands on a hill. She's taken off her helmet to reveal her face. Her head is oval shaped, her skin covered in scales. The eye we could see was bright yellow with a cat-like slit down the center. The other eye was covered by an eyepatch, a long scar going down her face. She must've lost it in battle. She had fins where her ears should be, long bright red hair, and teeth sharper than anything Frisk has ever seen. She was terrifying.

"We already have six." She says pointing at Frisk with her spear. "You will be number seven!" And she attacks.

Frisk dodges her swings, her soul poping out of her chest. Suddenly it turns green.

"You will never escape me!" She shouts, jabbing. Frisk is terrified. She cant move. Flowey knocks the spear aside with what looks like white seeds. For a few seconds, invisible barriers keep her from leaving. She does her best to dodge Undyne's spears in the enclosed space. It turns red again and she starts to run.

She passes Sans and hes eating popcorn. _This isn't some sport you can spectate!_ she wants to shout at him, but she's too busy running for her life. Her soul turns green once again and she slams into the barrier, landing on her butt In the dirt. Undyne catches up. She turns Frisk around has a bright yellow arrow pointed right between her eyes.

"Make peace with whatever gods you pray to." She says and fires them. They dont hit her straight on. Instead, they flip around to hit her from behind.

Flowey deflects it and her soul returns to its natural color. Frisk gets up and takes off once again. It starts to get really hot. She hears a THUNK on the path behind her. Undyne has collapsed.

Frisk bites her lip, looking around. The lava beneath the bridge makes the whole cave feel like a vegetable steamer. She sees a cooler with a full jug of water. She walks over to it and pulls a cup from the dispenser. Its the last one. She fills it with water and brings it over to Undyne. She tries to turn her over but her armor is making it hard. Flowey reaches out and they finally get her on her back. Frisk starts dripping the water on her lips.

She opens her eyes suddenly. Undyne glares at her and takes the water from her, gulping it down and crushing the cup. She throws it into the lava below and sits up. "Humans and their kindness." she growls, walking back towards Waterfall.

Frisk sighs with relief and rests there on the bridge. "That was so stressfull.." she says, rubbing her temples.

Flowey hugs her head. "Can we go back and get me some water?" He asks. "Its super hot here and my dirt is drying out."

Frisk nods and goes back to find water. Flowey hops out of his pot and soaks up some water. Frisk takes out his pot and replaces the dirt with the really soggy mud. Flowey doesn't look pleased but hops back in it. She resigns to carrying him for now.

Monster kid walks up to her. The bruising is gone. "Hey, we should go on a date." He says. Frisk blushes "Come on, it'll be fun, I promise." He says and a hand made out of magic sprouts from where his shoulder should be. He gently wraps it around her shoulders and leads her back through Waterfall. "I know this really nice place is Snowdin." He says. "Also know this wierd fella who will take us down the river, so we dont have to walk so far."

Frisk lets him lead her around. Doesnt hurt to let him buy her food. But she was so tired. All she really wanted was to take a nap. She doesnt want to go back to Snowdin. "Do we have to go to Grillbys?" Frisk asks. "I dont really like it there." Monster Kid stops. Theyre in the field of echo flowers. "And I have food with me." She adds.

Monster Kid looks around. "Well this is a nice place too." He says with a big smile. "Lets have a picnic. They find a flat spot and sit.

Frisk sets Flowey down and he hops out of his pot. "Ill come back in an hour." He says and disappears.

 _Dont leave me_... she thinks watching him go. She pulls out the wide selection of food and lets him pick what he wants.

"Wow, Sans must really make bank for all this good food." He comments, magic arms sprouting to pick up a spoon. "Did Papyrus make this?"

Frisk shrugs. "Probably." She says opening a container of what looks to be cake. She pulls out a fork and Monster Kid opens a container of pasta. "Do you have a name?" Frisk asks.

Monster Kid looks up at her. "Nah. Not really. My mom was waiting for me to do something that defines me. Then she would name me. Thats how Undyne was named." He says taking a bite.

"Then she should name you Lancelot." Frisk says. He looks confused. "Why Lancelot?" He asks. "Is he a famous warrier or something?"

Frisk nods. "Yeah. On the surface, there's this legend about a man named Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table. He was the first king in his time to use a big round table instead of a long rectangle one. He wanted everyone who sat down with him to be heard equally. Lancelot was his right hand man and best friend." She says.

"So is that really your name?" He asks pointing to her collar.

Frisk nods. "Yeah." She says, eating slowly.

"Whats your favorite color?" He asks, looking at her.

"Uhm.. blue and green..." she says. "Maybe purple."

He nods and pulls a bright blue stone out of his pocket. "Found this yesterday. I thought it was pretty." He hands it to her. "Made me think of you." Frisk blushes and he smiles wickedly. He takes her hand and kisses the back of it. If it was possible, she gets redder.

He leans over and kisses her cheek. "Will you be my girl?" He asks, eyes sparkling.

Frisk doesn't know what to say. "I-I.. I hardly know you." She says softly.

"Well thats ok. You dont have to answer right now." He pulls out a piece of paper and writes a number on it. "Call me with your answer. And thank you for the date." He kisses her cheek again and leaves.

Frisk watches him go and cleans up, waiting for Flowey to come back. Its a long 45 minutes so she puts Monster Kid's phone number in her phone. She calls Papyrus, biting her lip.

"What?" He growls into the phone.

"Its me." She says in a really small voice.

"Speak up, runt! I dont understand mumble." He growls, exasperatedly.

"I just didnt want to be alone." She says, a little louder. "Flowey went off someplace and wont be back for a while."

Theres a short silence. "Do you want me to come to you?" He asks.

"No.. he'll be back before you get here..." she says. "I like all the things you made, they were good."

He chuckles. "Well of course they were good. The magnificent Papyrus made them." He says and laughs again.

Frisk rests her chin on her knees and listens as he goes on to talk about how great he is. It makes the 45 minutes fly by. Flowey pops out of the ground and he looks at her. "Thank you for keeping me company." Frisk says to Papyrus.

"Twas nothing, runt." And he hangs up. Frisk picks up Flowey in his pot and slides on her backpack. She heads back towards the place with the lava, saving at the place before she had to fight Undyne. Knowing that icy hearts can be melted, fills her with Determination.


	20. Chapter 20: Almost Confectionery

She crosses the bridge that hangs over the lava and finds a huge building. Above the door, in large letters reads "Laboratory".

Flowey groans. "Not this place.." he says. "The dino who lives here is a freak. And is just plain mean. This is ridiculous."

Frisk blinks. "Sounds like you guys got some beef." She says.

Flowey nods. "I hate everything that she is."

Frisk looks at the door. "Well, I'm not stopping." Frisk opens the door and walks in. Its pitch black and Frisk has to feel her way around. She comes up to a big monitor with her face on it. She moves and the picture moves. "Someones been watching us?" She asks and the lights flick on, revealing a laboratory with lots of chemical experiments on ever available surface. Her eyes are drawn to a dinosaur woman standing in front of the only other exit.

"Welcome to my lab, human." She says with a mean smirk.

"I just stepped out to call my girlfriend. I didnt expect you so soon. Please excuse the mess. Youll be dead soon anyway." She says, stepping into the room and flanking her. "You know, there's a robot that you should meet." She says shoving her hands in her pockets. "METTATON!" she shouts. A box shaped robot with a single wheeled leg, four arms and several red lights and buttons on its front rolls in from the door the dino came from.

"Yes Master Alphys?" He asks in a robotic monotone voice.

Alphys smiles again. It makes Frisk's skin crawl. "I want you to meet the human youre going to destroy." She says, beckoning him over.

He rolls up to her side and faces Frisk. "Hello human. Your blood will look good fabulous as a new coat of paint." He says. It almost sounds halfhearted somehow.

Alphys laughs and elbows him. "Escort our guest to the showroom." Alphys says and Mettaton quickly rolls over and grips Frisk's arm roughly.

"Lets go human." He says and pulls her towards the door he came through.

"Let go!" She says, trying to push him off.

"Just go along with it human. It will be better for you." Mettaton says softly in a normal voice and they come to a room with a single spotlight shining on a chair. "Sit down." Mettaton says in the monotone again.

She sits down and suddenly a lot of blinding lights come on and a crowd cheers loudly. "Welcome back everyone to Spin or Die!" Mettaton shouts into a microphone. The crowd cheers louder. "Here we have a new contestant! Frisk the Human!" And he directs everyone's attention to Frisk. The crowd gets quiet. "Dont worry folks! If she can't answer our questions, she will be ripped apart by this lovely bomb and diamond edged saws!" He says directing everyone's attention to the ceiling where a bomb is hanging by a wire and is counting down and several saw blades are ready to be released by a cat monster in an odd uniform. The cat monster gives the crowd a thumbs up and a sneer.

The crowd cheers and the spotlight is brought back to Frisk. "Ok, human. How is a raven like a writing desk?" Mettaton asks. Suspenseful music plays throughout the room. Frisk bites her lip. "Hurry human. Ten seconds."

She starts to panic. "They arent!" She shouts at the last second. The crowd gasps.

"Correct human. Next question." He says swiveling around a few times, getting real close. "What is Pi?" Mettaton asks.

Frisk bites her lip and Flowey whispers something to her without moving his lips. "The irrational number humans and monsters use to rationalize the world around us." She says.

The crowd is kind of stunned. "I was sure you wouldn't get that one. Im impressed, human." He says.

Frisk sighs with relief.

"Why..." he wheels around behind her "is the color purple always in jail?"

Frisk bites her lip as she thinks. Flowey's got nothing too. "I dont know." She says finally.

Mettaton laughs. "Because he's always violet!" He says and a saw blade swings down to cut her in half. The crowd goes wild and she jumps out of the way at the last minute, making the crowd boo at her.

She tries to escape, but more saw blades swing from the ceiling to block her way. She screams and quickly jumps out of the way of the first one. The second one nearly chops off her nose, making the crowd gasp. Cameras and the spotlight follow her so the audience can watch. She jumps past that one and the third cuts off a bit of her hair. She jumps past that one as it swings up and rolls past the last two. The crowd boos and the bomb is dropped on Frisks head. She falls, her head bleeding. She groans in pain.

"Frisk, you have to get up! I dont know how to diffuse a bomb!" Flowey says, pushing it off of her. He looks at it again and it has ten seconds left. "Frisk! We need to go!" He says, extending a leaf up to the catwalk and hoisting his dazed friend upwards.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

 **BOOM!**

The whole stage is covered in acid, corroding everything. Flowey sighs with relief.

Mettaton laughs loudly. "Darn we didnt get her this time but tune in tomorrow for the second half!" Mettaton says and the crowd cheers.

Frisk groans again, dazed and unresponsive. Flowey drags her out of the studio and into a back room of the studio. "This is really bad.." Flowey says trying to stop the bleeding. He takes her backpack off of her and digs through it for the first aid kit. He presses gauze to that spot thats bleeding and wraps it up with a bandage. He digs through her pockets to find her cell phone. He bites his lip and contemplates calling someone. Instead it rings.

"Hello?" He answers.

"I should've burned you when I had the chance." Papyrus growls. "Where are you?"

Flowey looks around. "Looks like a janitor's closet." He says.

"Good. Stay there." And Papyrus hangs up.

Flowey covers Frisk in her jacket and folds up a couple shirts to put under her head. Then he waits. He hears stomping and doors slamming open. _I never thought that I would say this, but I really hope that's Papyrus._ Flowey says to himself, ready for anything.

The door bursts open, and Papyrus looks... worried? "Found her!" He shouts out into the hall.

Toriel follows him in. "Oh dear!" Toriel says, looking like she's about to cry. They come to Frisk's side and look her over.

"Head injury.." Flowey says as Toriel pets her head. "Looks like a concussion." He adds, hopping back into his pot "She didnt really move or talk after that thing was dropped on her head."

Papyrus looks at him and looks back at Frisk. He pulls something out of his pocket and starts spoon-feeding it to her while Toriel gets her to swallow.

Soon the bleeding stops and Toriel unwraps the bandages. "We should take her back. She's filthy!" Toriel says, pulling her into her lap.

"Fine." Papyrus says and picks up her backpack. Flowey reaches down and stuffs the shirts back in the backpack. Toriel carries Frisk towards Alphys's office where they find Sans and Alphys in a heated argument. They can it the second the group walks in.

Sans walks over and looks at Frisk. "I take it you're ready to go?" Sans says, taking a drag from his cigarette. Paps nods and Toriel hugs Frisk tighter. Sans touches them and suddenly they're back in Sans's livingroom. Toriel takes her up to the bathroom and Papyrus sets her backpack with Flowey in it on her bedroom floor. Then he joins Sans on the couch.

He steals his cigarette and they wait for Toriel to get out of the bathroom. "Im gonna make tea." Sans grumbles and goes into the kitchen.

About ten minutes later, Toriel comes out of the bathroom with Frisk wrapped in a towel. Papyrus puts out his cigarette and goes to sit in the kitchen. Toriel brings Frisk downstairs and tucks her into her bed. Sans pours the three of them a cup of tea. They sit there in silence.

"Did you talk to Alphys?" Toriel asks, looking at Sans.

"What do you think." Sans grunts.

"So what did she say?" Toriel asks, putting her teacup down roughly.

"That she's going to kill Frisk the first chance she gets. That destroying the troglodytes that trapped us here is all she cares about." Sans says, sipping his tea. Toriel sighs.

"So we have to put in more work into protecting her. Just great." Papyrus says.

Sans looks at Paps with an eyebrow raised. "We aren't going to do anything. When she wakes up, we'll feed her and let her leave. She may even sneak out and youre going to let her." Sans says. "She hasnt actually reset yet so we cant stop her."

Papyrus grunts in displeasure, bringing his cup up to his mouth.

"Good for you Papyrus, there is a heart beating in that boney chest of yours." Toriel says looking devious.

"Fight me!" He growls, standing up so roughly he almost spills the tea, a bone appearing in his hand. Toriel just laughs and Sans rolls his eyes, forcing him to sit down.

He drinks his tea and after an hour, Toriel goes back to her hotel room, making the bags of bones promise to call her if Frisk woke up.

She sleeps well into the night. Papyrus gives up and goes to bed at midnight and Sans waits up in the kitchen, drinking at least three pots of coffee to himself.

At about 4 am, Frisk opens her door. Sans looks over at her. "Taking off again?" He asks, eyeing the backpack that Flowey is sticking out of. Frisk nods. "Saw you on tv. Almost were turned to pudding there." He says as he offers her a seat. She comes up and sits next to him. He pours her a cup of coffee. "This will help you get going." He says and pushes it towards her.

She takes it and drinks it. "Yuck!" She says coughing and choking.

"You can add sugar dumbass." Sans says giving her a spoon and the container of sugar. Frisk adds a lot before she likes it enough to drink.

Sans chuckles. "Be more careful." He says and Frisk downs it pretty quickly. Frisk gets down from the table and walks towards the door.

"Be careful kid." Sans says again, sipping his coffee. She leaves. She touches the save point at the end of Snowdin. Having somewhere to come back to fills her with Determination.


	21. Chapter 21: It's Me or You

She stands in front of the laboratory, contemplating on actually going in. "As far as I know, this is the only way through to the Castle." Flowey offers, almost reading her mind.

Frisk sighs and goes in again. The lights are on and Alphys is waiting for them by the monitor.

"Give me your phone, you little twerp." Alphys growls, hand outstretched.

Frisk's eyes widen and she quickly hands it over. She shoves it into a slot into a machine next to the monitor and it disappears. Another cellphone appears out of another slot in the machine. This one is flat and only has one button. She hands it to Frisk.

"There. It has all your contacts in it. You can take pictures, send and receive them, your calls will have better quality, you can send text messages, and you can store things in it. And you can connect to the Under-net. I want you to do that often so I can post things on our social media for you." She says.

Frisk touches the screen and it lights up. It takes her a few minutes but she eventually figures everything out with it. "I have puzzles for you to solve. If I can't kill you, your own stupidity will." She growls pointing to the door. "Get out of here before I beat you to a pulp." Frisk nods and quickly moves out of the lab.

She finds herself on some conveyor belts leading towards some lasers. Frisk has to jump over and roll under several of them. One even followed her, making her run faster than she thought she could. She finds herself in a room with a puzzle box in it. The only exit is blocked by a laser. She goes to the puzzle box. Its like a handheld game system. It has a timer counting down. She looks on the bottom and sees several sticks of dynamite. She moves all the boxes around until she can hit the target. When she does, the timer stops and the laser deactivates.

Frisk sighs with relief and moves on. The next room has a picture puzzle. She has to slide the tiles into the shape of a picture. Again there's a bomb and a laser blocking the way. Frisk has a lot of trouble with this one and Flowey is no help at all.

She solves it with seconds to spare. The resulting picture is the symbol from Toriel's dress and Gerson's medalion. Frisk doesn't let herself think about it too much. She sets the puzzle back down and moves on. Its a weird hallway with a gigantic gap in the floor. There's a large steam pipe sticking out of the tile. She picks up a rock from the ground and drops it in the steams path. It shoots across the path and lands easily on the other side.

"I don't trust it." Flowey says and Frisk puts her hand in it and quickly pulls it back.

"Ow!" She says, shaking the heat out.

"And it'll hurt. Just great." He adds and looks around.

"Do we have anywhere else to go?" She asks getting ready to jump into it. Flowey groans and she jumps into the stream of the steam. It pushes her across and she doesn't land very well. On top of burns, it looks like she has a broken ankle. She groans and starts to cry. "It really hurts.." she says, trying to move it. She yelps in pain and lets it lay still. Flowey quickly pulls out something to wrap it in. _Good thing the floor is cold._ She thought as she shrugged off her backpack and rolled herself to her back.

She tries her best to relax as she lets Flowey wrap her ankle. "You should eat, Frisk. You'll heal faster." Flowey say pulling out what looks like a sandwich and a juice box. Frisk takes it and sips the juice, sniffling. Its apple juice. She takes a bite of the sandwich. Ham and cheese. She doesn't remember telling Paps or Sans what she liked... Maybe a good guess. She finishes the juice and sandwich and her ankle doesn't hurt. Neither do where her skin was burned. She sighs with relief and rolls the wrapped ankle. Its stiff but doesn't hurt. She unwraps it and rolls the bandage back up. She hands it to Flowey who puts it up. She slowly stands up and puts the backpack back on, being careful not to put weight on the stiff ankle all at once.

They move on to the next room. Its very dark. She feels someone grab her arms and rip her backpack off. "Hey!" She shouts. She's thrown against something flat and upright and her wrists and ankles are tied down. She struggles against the restraints but they don't loosen. Suddenly a spotlight shines in her eyes, blinding her for a bit.

"Welcome back to...Torture hour!" Mettaton's voice says and the lights turn on to reveal Mettaton standing in front of a table full various knives and odd tools. The crowd cheers loudly. "This week we have the horrid Frisk the human!" He says into his microphone. The crowd boos at her name.

Frisks eyes widen and she struggles to tug her hands out of the leather straps. "Let me go!" She shouts.

"Look everyone, shes already screaming! And I haven't done anything yet!" Mettaton says and the crowd cheers. Mettaton picks up a small knife and goes over to Frisk. "I wonder what color her blood is." He says as he nicks her cheek. A bead of blood wells from the cut and drips down. "Its red everyone! All those rumors about humans were true!" He says throwing up his arms triumphantly as the crowd cheers. "I'm sorry. I really don't want to do this." He whispers in a normal voice as he bows to the crowd, the mic far away from his voice box.

Frisk bites her lip and Mettaton pulls her sleeve up passed her elbow. "How about we see a lot of that beautiful red blood!" He says into the mic in monotone and slices across the underside of her arm near the elbow. Frisk winces and a lot of blood pours out, getting all over her. The crowd goes wild.

"Again!" They shout and Mettaton cuts her again just above it. He does this again and again, making Frisk cry out in pain. Before it gets too close to her wrist, he stops on that arm and lifts up her shirt half way. "It's me or you kid..." he whispers in the normal voice and cuts all the way across her stomach, though not very deeply. The blood pours from the wound.

Tears pour down Frisk's cheeks as she tries not to scream. Her heart is pounding, her body is shaking and her vision is starting to blurr. From beyond the cameras, into where the crowd's supposed to be, she swears she can see that bright red glowing eye. Every time she blinks, it seems to get closer.

Out of nowhere, Flowey slams into Mettaton, knocking him to the ground. His vines wrap around the hunk of metal as he hisses angrily. He forces the robots arm to cut Frisk's arms loose. She collapses to her knees and slowly frees her feet. All she can hear is a high pitched noise and she starts to see double. She spots her backpack and crawls toward it, the only thing that made sense right now.

The non-existent crowd is shouting unintelligibly during the commotion. Flowey hisses and slams Mettaton into the floor a few times. She puts ion the pack and gets up, holding her stomach. She runs as fast as she can muster past Mettaton towards the exit. Flowey unwraps himself and hops back in his pot before she gets too far away.

She runs a good distance before she gets to a save point. She sits down in front of it and weakly tries to take off her backpack, clutching her chest and trying to breathe.

 _It felt just like before.. When he was hurting me... I let it happen again.._

"Thank you.. for that back there.. I don't know how long I could've lasted.." she says softly. Her clothes are visibly stained with her blood.

"I.. I just couldn't watch him do it.." Flowey says, handing her another juice box.


	22. Chapter 22: Spiders Don't Sprout Leaves

Frisk stumbles onto an elevator and presses the call button. She shivers even though its really hot. When the doors open, she steps inside and Flowey presses a button. She leans against one of the walls and waits for it to stop.

The door dings and she steps forward. She finds Sans at a hotdog stand. "What? Royal Judge not pay enough?" Flowey calls towards the napping skeleton.

"Shut up, cattle feed." Said skeleton growls, not opening his eyes.

Frisk slowly walks past him. She's exhausted, but she'd rather not be around him she almost didnt care if he smelled her blood.

"We should stop.." Flowey whispers in her ear. "If you keep pushing yourself like this, you're going to collapse."

Frisk shakes her head. "Not here." She whispers back.

After a while, they get to a fork in the road. Frisk stops and looks both ways. "Left or right?" She asks Flowey.

"Meh.." he says. "Left."

She goes left and there's a conveyor belt with a series of switches in the wall. She sits down and takes off the backpack. "I need to change my clothes.. I can't stand this smell.." she says, rifling through the backpack for something else to wear. She pulls out a bright yellow dress. Its really pretty Alice in Wonderland kind of dress. Flowey looks away as she takes off her shirt and shorts and slides the dress on. She pulls out her phone and takes a picture of her old clothes to store them in her phone. They disappear with the flash of the camera.

"Looks good on you." Flowey says. "You'd be almost cute if you weren't so dirty."

Frisk rolls her eyes and hides a smile. She steps onto the conveyor belt and lasers turn on. She quickly flips the switches to turn them off before she gets to them. The last switch is broken completely off the wall so she has to duck under the last laser. She steps off the conveyor belt and sighs.

The next room has more steam vents sticking out of tiny platforms in the room. There isn't really a floor, just a drop to hotter than the sun lava. She probably shouldn't have picked the dress to wear. She jumps into a stream and lands sloppily onto the next platform. As soon as she touches the steam, they change direction. "What the heck?" Frisk says in frustration. "How are we supposed to get across?"

Flowey looks around. "I guess we have to figure it out." Flowey says stretching up to look at all the platforms.

Frisk rubs her head. "I'm not very good at puzzles!" She says, standing up. "Nonsense. You made it through that box puzzle, that picture puzzle and the lasers, plus all the ones in Snowdin." Flowey says. "I'd say you were doing pretty well."

Frisk sighs, her frustration her only fuel. She picks a direction to go. A few hours of trial and error and several layers of burns later, she finally makes it across. She lays on the cold metal floor, short of breath. Flowey looks a little crispy as well. Frisk gets up slowly and suddenly a pair of guards walk up to her.

"Do you require assistance, human?" On of them begrudgingly asks. Their helmets hide their faces.

"No.." she says softly, confused.

Flowey raised an eyebrow. "Papyrus told you not to fight us." He states, not really a question.

"Affirmative." The other guard says.

"Just don't do anything that you'll probably regret. We get to kill you if you decide to be stupid." The first one says.

"Duly noted." Flowey says. They're really scary looking but Frisk swallows her fear and walks past them into the next room.

As soon as she steps in, a floating camera is trained on her. She hears Mettaton's voice saying "Welcome everyone to a new segment I like to call 'Melt the Human!'" He says and she hears a crowd cheer.

Frisk suddenly feels every ounce of fatigue on her muscles.

"The human has thirty seconds to get through this maze, or she will have several buckets of Dr. Alphys's special lab-grade corrosive acid dumped on her!" The crowd cheers louder as a maze rises from the floor. The timer is displayed on the ceiling. "Ready? Set! Go!" Mettaton shouts and the time starts. She quickly rushes through the maze and as she panics, she runs into several dead ends and gets terribly lost.

In a last-ditch effort to escape, she jumps up and grabs the top if one of the walls and starts to pull herself up.

"Uh uh uh. That's cheating human!" Mettaton says as blades sprout from the tops of the walls, slicing up her fingers.

She drops to the floor, yelping. Ten seconds left. She gets up and runs through blindly. Its bigger than she thought it was. Somehow she gets through with just a second to spare. She falls to her knees, out of breath once again. Flowey massages her neck to try to help her breathe. "Bandages... gauze... something.." she huffs out, bleeding all over her dress. Flowey quickly pulls out the gauze and bandages, wrapping her hands for her. She's shaking like a leaf.

"Don't worry folks! We'll get her next time!" Mettaton shouts "Stay tuned for more mutilation!" He shouts and the maze disappears, along with the camera. A save point appears and Frisk touches it. Not having to do that again fills her with Determination.

"I think there's an elevator over there." Flowey says and Frisk nods, getting up. She heads over to it and uses the back of her hand to hit the call button. It instantly opens and she steps inside. Flowey hits the only button available and the elevator starts to move.

After a few seconds, it opens and she exits it. She passes a single spider at a table selling baked goods. "How much for a donut?" She asks. "100g" the spider says elegantly. "Wow its really expensive here." Frisk comments, frowning.

"I can't help that. Its closer to home, so of course the price is higher. You have to go a fair distance to get it cheaper." The spider says. "If you can't pay, please be on your way. You're blocking other customers."

Frisk nods. "Sorry." She says moving on. She stops in front of more steam vents. "Great. More of these." Frisk groans. She gets straight across easily. Only to find the door locked. "Juuuuust great." She groans again and hops back across to the north door. Its another block puzzle.

Its way harder than before and again there's a timer, signaling a trap of some kind. She solves it just as the timer runs out. There's a huge clunk from somewhere and she jumps back as the bucket of acid creaks to pour over her. She gets out of there before it has a chance to touch her. She goes to the south door. The burns are making it hard to move but she pushes on. The solves the second puzzle with a second to spare and there's another loud clunk from somewhere.

She uses the vents to go back to the east door. Its unlocked now. She's almost at her breaking point with how much pain she's in. She huffs as she opens it and Flowey hands her a juice box so that she can heal. She sips it slowly. She reaches another save point. "Another one?" She mutters and touches it. Her hatred for the steam pipes fills her with Determination.

She walks through the next door with caution. There is barely any light in this room, but she can easily see the dew in the many spider webs around her. They sparkle like starlight. She avoids the ones on the floor, not wanting to mess up the pretty design. She starts to cross a webbing bridge and a large spider girl lowers herself down from the ceiling. Flowey shrinks into the backpack.

"Do you enjoy tea parties, darling?" She asks. She has four eyes and eight legs, six of which she uses for arms. Frisk nods, fascinated by the fact that she's wearing a red dress. Spiders don't usually wear clothes, at least in her experience.

"Good. I prepared one for your arrival. Though, it looks like someone ruined the surprise. You're all dressed and ready to go to a tea party. The blood is a lovely touch." She says and a table with two chairs and a beautiful tea set on a silver tray is lowered from the ceiling. Frisk sits when prompted and she takes off her bag.

"Oh, dearie me! I haven't introduced myself!" The spider says as shes pouring Frisk tea. "I am called Muffet. And I would be a complete troglodyte to not know who you are." Frisk smiles a little, flattered.

She takes the cup from her and sniffs it. Smells weird but not bad. She takes a sip and its really bitter. She adds a couple cubes of sugar and its perfect. "The tea is awesome." Frisk says.

"I'm glad you like it!" Muffet says with a cheerful smile. "Its spider leaf tea."

Frisk looks up at her. "I didn't know spiders sprouted leaves." She says with a smile.

Muffet laughs. "Oh, my! You are quite the joker." She says as Frisk finishes her tea.

"Its too bad you have to die." Frisk looks up at her in confusion and she feels her hands and feet start to go numb. "Asgore told me that he'd give me 1,000,000g to kill you." She says giggling. "I am going to be so rich."

Frisk tries to get up but her legs don't respond. She collapses and soon she can't feel anything. She can't move, she can't scream, she can't even close her eyes. She feels the sensation of being lifted and her eyelids slide shut. She's suddenly really cold.

She hears Muffet laughing and then screaming angrily. "You stupid weed! Spiders! Get them!"

She hears Flowey grunt with effort. "Don't worry Frisk, I got you!" He says and a door slams. He rummages in her dress pockets and she hears him dialing a number. "We're near Muffet's den and she gave Frisk spider leaf tea." Flowey says "Yeah she's still breathing but she's not moving. Yeah, but this door will only hold for so long." There's a short pause. "Asgore said he was going to pay her 1,000,000g. I hope you can beat that." Flowey says. Something bangs against the door, hard. It doesn't stop for a good while. Then it does and theres a long silence.

The door opens with a loud squeak. "Is she hurt?" Its Sans's voice.

 _He called **him** for help? _She couldn't believe her ears.

She feels like she's being lifted again. "You're lucky I have a bank account." Sans grumbles. She feels like shes being sucked through a tube and Sans says "I need a room please." And she hears coins being put on a hard surface. "Alright sir." Says a male voice. The movement of papers and the jingling of keys. "403, to your right here." The male voice says. Sans doesn't say anything.

"Does that stuff wear off?" Flowey asks.

"It should." Sans says gruffly.

She hears a door opening and then closing. She feels herself get very warm. "Go ahead and sleep, Frisk. Me and the weed aren't going anywhere." Sans says.


	23. Chapter 23: Maybe After a Bath

**AN~ Alright peeps, this chapter's gonna be a doozie. And so are the next few. I only put this warning in because I really want your feedback. I poured my heart into this one. Happy reading!  
**

* * *

She can't sleep. Not like this. It feels like ages before she can move a finger. She scratches at the blanket on top of her, making any sound that would get their attention.

She uses her toes to try and pull off the sheets. Flowey gasps and he taps the table loudly "Hey Lazy Bones! Shes moving!" He says and she feels something land in the bed. One of them pulls back the blanket and her toes wiggle a little faster. She's starting to feel again. She opens her eyes and sees Flowey on the bed next to her and Sans watching from a chair on her left side. She tries to speak but her mouth won't open. "Don't push it kid." Sans says lighting a cigarette and taking a drag. "It's going to wear off, you just shouldn't hurt yourself trying to do it."

Frisk looks at him, turning her head slightly. She's scared. She doesn't like this at all. Sans gets up and sits on the bed next to her. He rests a hand on her forehead.

"Calm down. It does you no good to panic." He says taking another drag. She looks over at Flowey and turns her hand on its back. He puts his leaf in her hand and she holds it. Frisk's phone rings. She tries to fight the paralysis to reach into her pocket to see whose calling, but Flowey gets it for her.

Its Papyrus. He hits the answer button and puts it on speaker. She makes a small noise to tell him shes here. "Human whats going on? Sans left in a damn hurry and he left his damn cell phone." He says, sounding beyond irritated.

"The weed called me. Muffet got to the kid." Sans says. "She's starting to be able to move again but I had to transfer funds."

Papyrus groans. "She's fine right?" He asks. Frisk makes another noise. "Good. When you're done there, get your ass back here." Paps says and hangs up.

"Well that was.. educational." Flowey says as sets the phone down. Frisk looks at Sans for his reaction. "You guys are big softies." Flowey says with a devious smile.

Sans's eye glows. "Wanna run that by me again?" He says, really pissed off.

"Touch me and you'll be breaking your promise." Flowey says, crossing his leaves across his stem with an arrogant smile. Sans looks like he wants to kill him. Frisk closes her eyes, not wanting to see that look. She holds back tears and doesn't make a sound. She hates the guilty look more. _Its over now.. He's not going to hurt me anymore.. The other Sans promised.._ she tells herself, trying to calm down.

She has to learn to trust him or she was going to fear him the rest of her life. She shouldn't have to live in fear. _This is the second time he's pulled me out of trouble. I should at least thank him when I can talk again._ She tells herself before opening her eyes. They're still glaring holes into each other. She raises her right arm and points to the bathroom and moves her leg slowly to the side of the bed.

"Alright, take it slow, sweetheart." Sans says, helping her sit up. He puts her arm over his shoulders and helps her walk to the bathroom. She does everything else by herself, she just needed help getting there.

When Sans helps her back to bed, Flowey is heating up something for her in the microwave. "Do you think you can swallow?" He asks.

"Yeah." She says softly, finally able to get her vocal chords to work. She still can't feel her most of her tummy but she could probably eat. She sits herself up and Sans adjusts her pillows. Flowey pulls the pasta out of the microwave and hands it to her after sticking a fork in it.

"Can I have some water?" She asks, voice scratchy. Flowey hops over to where some plastic cups are. He fills it up in the sink and stretches out towards her. She takes the cup and almost drops it. She grips it as hard as she can and takes a big drink from it before handing it back to Flowey. Flowey frowns and Sans watches her with a blank expression.

Suddenly she doesn't feel like eating. She stares at her food and just can't seem to muster the strength to eat it. She hands it to Flowey whose made his way back to the bed. "I can't." She says.

Flowey bites his lip. "Please try.." he says, holding up a fork full.

She shakes her head. "Maybe after a bath.." she says softly and Sans helps her to the bathroom again. He sets her on the side of the tub and leaves, leaving the door open a crack.

After about twenty minutes, Flowey reaches in and sets a new set of clothes on the counter. Frisk is enjoying her bath. The first ten minutes made sure that all the dirt and blood came off of her. Rest of the time was spent in the almost boiling hot water, relaxing. The steam made her chest feel clear and the hot water forced her blood to churn.

She can feel her tummy now and she can move everything now, but her head hurts really bad. For a split second, she wonders how the collar will survive the water. But it passes. She'd rather forget that she's wearing it entirely. She practically has already. She submerges herself completely, trying to get the headache to go away. When she comes back up for air, she looks around the bathroom. Its really steamy. She stays in the bath untill It starts to get cold and pulls the plug, letting the water drain out. Besides the headache, she feels much better. She can actually walk now.

She dries off and looks at the clothes Flowey put on the counter. Black jegging pants and a t-shirt with a blue skull on it. She puts them on and puts the dress in her phone. She opens the bathroom door and sees Sans and Flowey glaring at each other again. She rolls her eyes and takes a picture of them.

The flash gets their attention and they look over at her. "Sans and Flowey in their natural state." She mutters. They both raise an eyebrow. She takes another picture. Sans growls and Flowey face-leafs. She takes yet another. She half smiles at that one even though his angry face unsettles her. "Flowey, give Sans a hug." She says. Flowey smiles deviously and jumps out of his pot to glomp Sans's face. Frisk takes a picture, Flowey faking the happiest smile ever. Sans looks really pissed but he doesn't lift a finger to shove him off. Sans growls and Flowey hugs him tighter.

Frisk snickers. "That's enough." She says softly. Flowey hops back to his pot and looks at Frisk.

"I can see you re feeling better." He says with a glad smile.

"Can you eat?" Sans asks, blowing out a cloud of smoke. Frisk shrugs. "Come on, let's get some ice cream or something." Sans says holding his hand out for her hand. She looks at it for a minute and takes it. His hand is really soft and his grip is gentle.

He leads her out of the room. Flowey jumps out of his pot and wraps around her waist. He leads her down the hall and across what looks like a lobby. The person at the counter has a hand for a head and a single eye.

They head into a room where the lights are low and tables scattered about the room. Someone is playing piano in the corner. Sans lets go of her hand to pull out a chair for her. She sits in it and Sans sits across from her. Frisk looks around. Everything looks really expensive. She peeks at the menu but there aren't any pictures so she doesn't know what's what.

A waiter comes over to the table and says. "What can I get you and the little human?"

Sans looks up at him and puts down his menu. "A bottle of mustard for me and some ice-cream for her." Sans says.

The waiter looks at her. "Chocolate or vanilla?" He asks.

"Chocolate." She says.

The waiter nods and writes it down. "Be right back." He says and he heads into the kitchen.

Sans starts to get a little fidgety. He glances at her and looks away quickly. He opens his mouth to say something but then closes it again. He's getting so frustrated with himself that his eye is glowing again. She feels the blood drain from her face but she says nothing, keeping her face blank as canvas.

She looks away, towards the wall to keep herself from having another panic attack. Sans growls and slams a fist onto the table. Frisk jumps and looks over at Sans. He turns from this angry expression to a softer one. His eyes turn to a white instead of the piercing red.

"Frisk... sweetheart.." he starts. He rubs his face. "I know I can't take back what I did to you... I just.. I thought it was gonna be just like any other monster.. But you aren't. I didn't enjoy any of it like I thought I would."

Frisk bites her lip. She doesnt know if she wants to hear this. Sans puts his hands on the table, palms up and open.

"I envy you. I envy the way you're so open with everyone. I envy the way you've made my brother start acting like a decent person. I envy the way you put others before yourself, fully knowing that it could get you killed. And most of all, I'm jealous that you're open to everyone but me." He reaches over and gently grabs hold of her chin.

"What I'm trying to say is.. I'm sorry." He says, looking straight into her eyes. He slowly lets go and pulls his hand back.

Her heart stops in her chest. _What am I supposed to say?_ She thinks to herself as her mind races. Anger and fear bubble up in her stomach. Her hands are shaking and sweaty. She looks at Flowey.

#I cant answer this for you.# he mouths to her. He looks like he's not sure what to think about this. She looks back at Sans.

"You don't have to answer right now.. I just... I couldn't let you continue without telling you how I felt. Not after feeling the way I did when I thought for a second that maybe you wouldn't survive this time. I'm sorry, Frisk." He says, a tear rolling down his cheek. He quickly wipes it away and looks down.

Seconds feel like hours for Frisk in that moment. Everything starts to feel like slow motion. _If he's not bullshitting...he's not only changed his mind...but he's changed his soul..._ she finds herself thinking.

She gets down off her chair and walks around the table toward him. With every step, the weight on her heart is grows.

 _Am I really doing this?_

She holds her arms out, tears in her eyes too. A huge weight lifts off of San's shoulders, and now, he can't hold anything back. He kneels down and hugs her. She puts her arms around his neck as he cries into her shoulder.


	24. Chapter 24: By The Power of Grey Scotch

Sans can't afford to look this weak around anyone else. Few know his actual title and many fear his brother, but he knows that if he wasn't born Papyrus's older brother, he wouldn't have made it past his twenties. By now, it's probably common knowledge what his position is. At least in Snowdin.

When he finally has all of that pent up emotion out of his system, he looks up at Frisk. "Let me put my number in your phone." he says.

She sniffles and nods, handing over her cell phone. Her hand is shaking a little. He puts his number in it and takes a pic of himself for the contact photo.

She takes her phone back from him and looks at It for a moment. Then she takes a picture of all three of them together. Frisk smiles a little and Flowey hides his face. Sans just looks bored. "Smile..." she says frowning, looking at Sans. He rolls his eyes and musters a smile. She takes the picture, this time, managing to get Flowey's face too.

She sends it to Papyrus when Sans isn't looking. Sans stands up slowly and Frisk moves back to her chair as the waiter comes to them with their orders.

"Sorry for the wait, the ice-cream machine wasn't working for a minute there." he says, setting them down. "Enjoy!" he says and quickly disappears back into the kitchen.

She receives a message back from Papyrus as Sans squirts mustard Into his mouth. **NOW THAT YOU'RE BETTER, HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING.**

Frisk frowns and responds with a very sad looking emoji.

 **FINE. I'M COMING TO YOU. I WANT A PICTURE TOO.**

Frisk isnt quite sure how she feels about thay as she puts her phone back in her pocket to eat her ice-cream. It's actually really good. Flowey picks up her fork to help her eat it. They sit there in silence for a while.

"You better order Papyrus something, he's on his way." Frisk says softly, peeking up at him.

He nods. He just looks so tired. He gets up and pulls a chair up for him, getting ready to wait. "Waiter! A bottle of Scotch and some tea!" he growls towards the kitchen.

A few minutes later he comes out with the Scotch and two glasses. "The tea will be out in a moment, sir." he says and disappears back into the kitchen.

Papyrus chooses that moment to burst through the doors and Sans resumes his tough demeanor. Paps sits in the third chair and forcefully moves Frisk into his lap. He takes off his shades and puts them on Frisks face. Before she can protest, he pulls out his phone and takes a really cool picture with her. "There, now I have my picture." he says moving the ice-cream over so she could finish it. Flowey isn't too thrilled with being to close to the tall skelebro.

Sans squirts mustard into his mouth, pretending not to care. Frisk looks at him, an idea forming in her head. She starts to pop her knuckles. Both skeletons look at her in shock. Each popping noise makes them cringe.

"Stop that." Sans says. She pops every bone in her fingers that she can. She may or may not be enjoying the look of discomfort on his face. She can only imagine what Papyrus's face looks like.

"Frisk, stop!" Papyrus says, grabbing her wrists and pulling them apart. "That is the most unnerving noise I've ever heard." he says "Stop that." And he lets go.

She finishes her ice-cream with a smirk on her face. Flowey looks impressed. No one's ever been able to creep them out like that. The two skeletons look at her sideways for the rest of the evening. She yawns at about an hour or so later, ice-cream fully devoured.

"Off to bed with you. You have shit to do tomorrow." Sans says, taking her hand and escorting her to the lobby. She nods and heads back to the room. Once she's safely inside, he goes and sits back down. He pours himself and his little brother some scotch. Frisk lets herself into the hotel room to goes to bed. She's never been so tired in her life. Flowey hops back into his pot and it doesn't take long for them to go to sleep.

Meanwhile in the restaurant..

Sans looks up at his brother as he downs his third cup. The heat is showing on his face, telling Sans he's probably drunk now.

"Sans why are you so useless?" he asks, looking at him.

"Because I'm not supposed to being doing your job." Sans says. "You're the one that's supposed to patrol the whole underground, not me."

Papyrus glares at him. "You can get around faster than I can. And I'm short about twenty men needed to man the outposts. Every recruit I've taken on is too weak. They're killed in training." Papyrus says.

"That's not my fault." Sans says, sipping his fifth. He could always hold his alcohol better than Papyrus. He pours his brother another cup as Papyrus growls. "You can't stand that I'm right." Sans says and Papyrus growls, looking away.

"Bro, I love you.. But I don't really know how much of your crap I can take." Sans says softly.

Papyrus looks at him. "All I'm trying to do is help you be stronger." He says.

"Well your 'building up' feels more like 'tearing down'. With a wrecking ball sometimes." Sans says, looking at him. He pours himself another glass. "I get constructive criticism, but what you've been doing is making me feel like less of a monster. Like I don't belong anywhere. You know, the only reason that I'm not dead is because everyone is afraid of you. I can see it in everyone's eyes. They want me dead. And all you would have to do is publicly disown me and I would disappear overnight. Paps.. I would just like to feel safe for once." Sans says resting his head in his hands.

Papyrus doesn't say anything for a while. "I didn't know you felt that way." he says.

"Yeah, I'm the weak one, remember." Sans says softly "I don't know how to squash them down like you do."

Papyrus looks almost hurt. "You think I don't have feelings?" He asks.

Sans looks at him. "Besides anger and disappointment? No."

"I have feelings, Sans." Papyrus deadpans

"Well, I have never seen them."

"Because I wanted to strengthen your resolve. I'm trying to lead by example."

"Well, explain yourself to me. I'm leaving with the kid when she wakes up. I want to hear this in case I don't come back." Sans leans toward him a little.

"I.. I don't know how. We never talk about this." Papyrus sits up straighter.

"We're talking about it now."

Papyrus sighs. "Sans, I admire your magical abilities. Honestly, you probably surpass me in that respect. I've always liked how you're always there to back me up, even though I don't need you. And my favorite part about you is how we can sit in complete silence without feeling the need to fill it with useless drabble. I appreciate you, honest."

Sans looks up at him, eyes white one again. "That's all I needed to hear." he says with a small smile. "I love you, Paps."

Papyrus rolls his eyes, trying to hide a smile. "I love you too, Sans." They finish the bottle in silence and Sans teleports home with a drunk Papyrus to put him to bed. _Just like when he was little._ Sans finds himself thinking. He teleports back to the hotel and falls asleep on the couch.


	25. Chapter 25: Male Models in Disguise

Frisk is woken up by a noise. She sits up, groaning. She looks over at the couch and finds the source of the offending noise. Sans is snoring loudly. She wants to throw a pillow at him but decides against it. _Judging by his red face, he's still sleeping off that alcohol._ Frisk thinks to herself, getting out of bed slowly. _Good thing he's laying on his stomach._

She creeps towards him. As she watches him snore, she notices that Sans is probably uncomfortable as hell and sweating buckets. She decides to take pity on him and slowly but surely get his jacket off of him. She knows that that much heat isn't good for anybody.

She folds it up some and stuffs it under his head. _That should be more comfortable._ She thinks as she goes into the bathroom. She brushes her hair and picks out a pair of socks. She comes back into the room and Flowey is awake. She puts on her shoes and takes Flowey's pot. "Do you think that he's coming with us?" She asks Flowey.

"Maybe. I don't quite understand why but it'll probably keep us from dying. And why else would he crash with us?" Flowey says.

She frowns and shrugs. She writes a note on the stationary on the nightstand. It reads: Me and Flowey are going to explore a bit. We'll be back. -Frisk. Frisk puts the note on the bed and weighs it down with little statue on a shelf and leaves the room.

She pokes her head around the place and finds a fast food place with a uniformed cat-monster at the counter. The very same one who was controlling the saw blades. He looks like he's in really bad shape. His uniform is perfect but blood is seeping through on his right side. His face is covered in scars both old and new.

"Wow, buddy. You look like shit. What happened?" Flowey asks bluntly.

"I survived a beating from Mettaton." he says shrugging.

"Hardcore." Flowey says flatly. "And you're still walking. Kudos."

The monster smiles. "What can I get ya?" he asks.

"Oh, we don't really want anything. We just came by to see the awesome guy who gets to deal with Mettaton on a daily basis." Flowey lies with a pleasant smile.

The monster puffs up his chest with pride. "That's right little weed. I talk to Mettaton every hour on the hour."

Frisk looks down at her friend, wondering where he's going with this. Mettaton doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would willingly do that...

"You're the coolest guy I know." Flowey says, stars in his eyes. The guy nods in agreement. "What's he like?" Flowey asks softly, leaning forward slightly.

"He's a real heavy hitter. He'd hit you so hard, your grandchildren will feel it. Besides being so damn cool." The monster says. "I'm Burgerpants by the way." He holds a hand out to shake. Flowey gives him a leaf and shakes it.

"Flowey." then Frisk.

"Frisk" she says.

Burgerpants's eyes widen. "Whoa, you're that human from MTT's show!" he says, looking excited. "Can I see your scars?" he asks. Frisk lifts her arm and her sleeve falls back, revealing the scars. "I can't believe you survived that. You're stronger than you look!" he says. Frisk smiles shyly. "In honor of the most bad-ass human ever, I'll give you a glam-burger." Burgerpants says, putting quite a bit of gold from his pocket into the register. He hands her an already made sandwich and she blushes.

"Thank you." she says softly.

"Enjoy." Burgerpants says with a smile. Frisk nods and takes the cue to leave. "Have a terrible day!" he says as they exit.

They get a good distance from the door before Frisk turns Flowey's pot around to look at her. "What was that?" she asks. "Was that whole thing just because you wanted something from him?"

Flowey raises an eyebrow. "That kid has been working there forever. I just wanted to see if he would give us something for free. He doesn't quite get it when someone lies to him. Flattery always gets his goat. It will kill him some day." Flowey says. He regrets nothing.

Frisk frowns but there isn't really anything she could do about it now. "The only real way to get this world to change is to change their way of thinking.. Everyone here lashes out because they're in pain and have no other way to show it. If you show them that it doesn't have to be this way, they will finally be able to relax those fronts they put up." Flowey says.

Frisk nods. "When my parents left me at the orphanage when I was three, I had to go and see someone called a 'therapist'. We should definitely have them talk to one of them." Frisk says.

"What's a therapist?" he asks.

"A doctor that helps you with the stuff in your head. Like your emotions." she says.

"I think I would need one of those." Flowey says, eyes unreadable.

Frisk bites her lip and nods. "But those are for humans. I think our minds are similar but we're two totally different things." Frisk says.

Flowey nods. "It would take a while but I think your human 'therapists' can handle us. If they're anything like you at least." he says.

Frisk nods and they continue their exploration outside. Surprisingly there's a slight breeze.

"Lets see what we can find in that alley." Flowey says, eyeing the darkness.

Frisk shrugs. "Why not?" she says and heads into the dark alley. They run into two ridiculous-looking cat monsters that annoyingly finish each others sentences. When they see Frisk, they come at her with a knife.

"Give us all your valuables!" the tall one says. "And we wont hurt ya." the short one finishes.

"I have this glam-burger.." she says and hands it over. They snatch it away and pull it in half to eat it, scarfing it down like they're starving to death.

Frisk chooses this moment to back away slowly. "This is what happens when you go into dark alleys." Frisk grumbles and goes back inside. "Lets check out the elevator." she says and walks up to it. She presses the button but it shocks her. She falls backwards, dropping Flowey's pot. She passes out and the pot breaks.

"Dammit Frisk!" Flowey growls. He waits there, scaring away the monsters that start to walk over. Flowey pulls Frisk's phone out of her pocket. He calls Sans, waking him from his dead sleep.

"What." he growls.

"Curious George here touched something she shouldn't have and got electrocuted." Flowey says flatly. "Gods, she's so stupid sometimes."

Sans groans. "The elevator?" he asks.

"Bet your boney ass." Flowey replies.

He hangs up and grabs his coat. His head is pounding but he teleports to the lobby. She looks like she's been fried. He picks her up and carries her back to the room. He really wants to back to bed. He leaves the door open for the talking plant and lays her down, laying down next to her out of laziness. He falls back to sleep in a few minutes and Flowey closes the door, locking it behind him.

He sighs and steals a pot from a little cactus sitting on the shelf. The little bastard is prickly as hell put he manages to evict it. It's a little too small but it's comfortable. He looks over at Sans and gets a little jealous. He hops off the shelf, landing on a pillow like an expert. He puts his pot on the nightstand and wraps around her waist. _This'll make him jealous for sure._ he thinks to himself as he tries to for a nap. Sans's snoring sounds like a lawnmower.

About an hour or two, Frisk comes-to. She sits up slowly, looking around. "Did I get electrocuted?" she mumbles, rubbing her head.

Flowey nods and hops back into his pot. "You might wanna shower, you smell like fried chicken. I swear I saw Sans's mouth watering."

Frisk gets pale and quickly goes to shower. She changes into a pink turtle neck shirt and a navy blue pleated skirt. She brushes out her hair and gets ready to leave.

Sans wakes up about then, his head pounding still. "Looks like you're ready to go." he comments as Frisk slides on her backpack. Flowey hops into the backpack.

"Ready Freddy." she says.

Sans sits up slowly and pulls a bottle of mustard out of his jacket, squirting some into his mouth before putting it back. He chuckles and stands up. "Alright then. Lets go. You saw the door labeled 'The Core' right?" He asks.

Frisk nods.

"Lead the way." He says, motioning towards the door.

She nods again and leads the way. Its straight in between the elevator and the receptionist. Frisk opens the door wide.

"Fasten your seat-belts passengers, you are now leaving Hotland." Sans comments, lighting a cigarette. The doors slam behind them. In the center of the room, sits Mettaton. He's twiddling his thumbs.

"I really don't want to hurt you... I really don't like hurting anyone. But if I don't kill you, Alphys will destroy me. Unfortunately I will have to show you my EX formation." Mettaton says and suddenly folds out on himself kind of like a Transformer. He folds himself back in into a very feminine shape. He has long legs and four arms. His face is rather beautiful and his hair is jet black. He looks sad and attacks.

She quickly hops out of the way, shrugging off her backpack. "You don't have to do this!" Frisk shouts, avoiding his retracting arms.

"Yes! I do! I have to survive!" Mettaton says, looking desperate. "I cant leave Napstablook all by himself."

Frisk blinks in surprise. "He misses you." She says, instantly connecting the dots.

Mettaton starts to slow down. "He does?" He says softly.

Frisk nods. Yes! A distraction! "You must be the one he was in love with." She says.

Mettaton looks down, stopping entirely. "How is he?" Mettaton asks softly.

"Holding on. He misses you so much." Frisk says stepping closer.

"I see." Mettaton says softly.

Frisk steps up to him and gives him a hug. "This is from Napstablook" Frisk says.

Mettaton starts to cry. "I never wanted this.. This body... I've always wanted to be a performer but... Not like this..." he says, hugging her back. "And now my Blooky is alone.. I wish I had never met Alphys... Her words were lies. I am not happy... And now I have to live with all these memories...I didn't want to kill them.. But Alphys would've killed me if I didn't."

Something bangs on the doors they just came through. Sans leans against them to keep them from opening. "Looks like Alphys was watching." He says.

Mettaton rushes over to the security pad. His computing power was faster than her fingers. He locks her out. "That has saved you some time. You should get moving." Mettaton says.

Frisk comes over and grabs his hand. "Come with us." She says.

Sans rolls his eyes and the banging continues.

"I can't... Alphys will.." he trails off.

"Do you have a remote off switch? Something she can use to fry you or something?" Sans asks.

Mettaton nods. "I can't remove it. My programing doesn't allow me to even touch it." He says.

Sans comes over and pops open a back panel. "Can you sauder?" He asks the robot. He takes off a glove and his finger turns into a saudering iron. "Perfect." Sans says and guides his finger around the inside of Mettaton.

Frisk quickly goes and grabs her backpack. The banging is getting louder and more frequent.

Sans yanks the bit of hardware out. "I rerouted your power supply and your normal motor functions." Sans says. "You should he good as long as you try not to overheat." Frisk, Flowey and Mettaton have stars in their eyes.

"I didn't know you could do that..." Frisk says.

Sans looks at her and smiles, his gold tooth glinting in the spotlight. "There's a lot you don't know about me kid." He says.

"We should go now." Mettaton says pushing them towards the exit. "The mini MTT bots will make short work of that door."

Frisk rushes towards the door and Mettaton welds it shut behind them. There's a save point right inside the door. She touches it. Mettaton's willingness to help them fills her with Determination.


	26. Chapter 26: Frying a Fish

They move on quickly, following Mettaton. They come up to an elevator with a door to its left and its right.

Mettaton tries the elevator. "Alphys is trying to slow us down." He says and they take the left door. "This place is a maze, so keep up."

Frisk nods and they find out quickly that Sans isnt very fit.

Mettaton resigns to carrying him, not giving him much chance to argue. They quickly move through the lazers that Mettaton expertly deactivates. They move down a series of hallways, their pace not letting up. He blasts through a locked door and they find a gigantic empty room. "This is where I was supposed to fight you but I was being... um... repremanded... for my previous failure in killing you." Mettaton says slowly.

Frisk nods and holds one of his free hands. He smiles gently.

Sans looks bored riding piggy back. "Get a room." He grumbles.

They hear footsteps behind them. Frisk and Mettaton turn around. Its Undyne and Alphys. Alphys stops in front of them and Undyne goes to stand next to Frisk.

"Hello again, human." She grunts, crossing her arms. She doesnt even look at Frisk.

"Hello Undyne." Frisk says, looking up at the fish woman. _Is she on my side now? What is going on?_

Undyne smiles a little and looks at Alphys. "Do you still wanna fight this?" She asks the yellow dinosaur.

She looks pissed. After a minute or two of glaring at all of them, she sighs. "No." She says, pushing up her glasses.

Undyne kneals down and holds her arms out for her.

Alphys shuffles into her arms. "I'm committed to you, you know. No matter how crazy you act." She says to her and the fish woman smiles. "But if the human dies, I'm going to be pissed."

"And I to you, no matter how aggressive you get." She replies. "Don't worry, if the human can take me, she can take anyone."

Alphys blushes and looks away, stepping out of her arms. She pushes her glasses up her nose again, composing herself.

More footsteps. Its Papyrus, Toriel, Monster Kid and Gerson the turtle. Toriel Is arm-and-arm with Gerson, helping him walk.

Frisk smiles and rushes over to Toriel, giving her a big hug.

Toriel chuckles and Paps has assumed his angry mask. He walks over to Sans and steals his cigarette.

"Looks like the gang's all here." Flowey says sarcastically.

Frisk rolls her eyes and they move on. They find their way to a hallway wity a door at the end.

"This is it.." Mettaton says.

"The castle entrance." Sans says, sliding off Mettaton's back. He lights another cigarette.

Frisk touches the savepoint right in front of them. Her mind is made up and it fills her with Determination. They all follow Papyrus and Sans through to the catwalk. From there they can see the whole capital. "Wow.." Frisk says softly. "Its beautiful."

They all nod, faces expressionless. Everything is oddly quiet. The normal sounds a city would make is absent. Frisk bites her lip. "Why is it so quiet?" She asks, looking up at Toriel.

"Its near the curfew. After a certain time, everyone is to be in their homes and off the streets. The lightest punishment is a fine and the most severe is... death." Toriel says gravely. Gerson pats Toriel's shoulder comfortingly.

Nonetheless, the view is breathtaking.

They start moving again when Frisk is done gawking. Frisk runs and jumps onto Papyrus's back. He growls but cant resist her charming smile. They come to a house and file into the front room.

"Mama, is this where you used to live?" Frisk asks, turning to look at her. "It looks just like your house in the ruins..."

Toriel nods and suddenly everyone recognizes her. "My queen!" They say in unison and kneel to the ground. All except Sans and Paps. Toriel growls. "Get up! There's no need for that. Honestly..." she says, huffing.

They do, but then start to act weary around her. She rolls her eyes and they continue through the house. Toriel unlocks the chain blocking the stairs and leads the way down them.

"A long time ago, the first humam fell into the underground." She starts as they head down a long hallway. "He called out for help, and my son, Asriel, found him. They became good friends, so me and Asgore adopted him as our own. But one day, he got really sick. When he died, a dark cloud settled over the kingdom. It affected Asriel the most. He was his closest and dearest friend. Everything you could hope for in a brother. He absorbed the human's soul and walked through the barrier tto set him in his favorite patch of flowers him the village he was orphaned in. But the humans attacked him. He didnt do a single thing to fight back and brought him back home where he collapsed in the garden, spreading his dust everywhere."

Flowey starts to look really uncomfortable. Frisk furrows her brow at him in confusion.

"And that day, he blamed his son..blamed the human...for being weak and breaking his heart. The law was passed..and the happiness faded. That cloud never really went away. And now, everyone's heart is cold and empty." Toriel says, voice breaking.

They get to a marbled hallway and everyone stops. Sans is standing at the end of the hall, waiting for them. Frisk looks behind her at the group to make sure she's not going crazy.

He puts out his cigarette. "I, Sans, Royal Judge to the Dremurr Family line and the last line of defense, hereby judge you, Frisk the human, for your actions in the Underground." Sans says, looking very serious.

Frisk slides down from Papyrus's back. He takes her backpack from her and Frisk steps foreward.

"Unofficially, I thank you for being the kind individual that you are when you spared my brother. Officially, you have broken the law and I must punish you. If you survive fighting me, I'll know that you're strong enough to survive anything Asgore can throw at you." He says

Frisk starts to shake. She doesnt want to be on the recieving end of this again. She swallows her fear as her soul appears In front of her and gets ready for what Sans is going to send her way.

His eye glows red and bones crop up from the floor. The group stands a good distance back, not wanting to get hit accidentally.

The fight is on. Frisk jumps up on top of the bones, but she feels intense heat seeping through her shoes. She jumps off of them and there are bones coming at her from all directions. Its almost overwhelming.

Some of them she cant avoid. She takes one through the knee, causing her to scream. She falls to the ground. _So much blood._ And it hurts. Something whacks her in the back of the head. Its a juicebox. She rolls out of the way of Sans' s onslaught and pulls the bone out. She downs the juice and the bleeding stops.

He's fast, she doesnt have time to blink. Toriel winces every time Frisk gets so much as a cut. Frisk takes one through her other thigh before she learns his rhythm. Avoiding him becomes almost easy after that. She inches closer to him as she avoids his bones. He's just about to shoot her with what look like dog heads, but then she hugs him.

He smiles and his attacks stop. He sits her down and pulls the bones out of her leg. He quickly wraps the wounds and give her a piece of pie. "Tori made this for you." He says.

Frisk nods, taking it from him, hands shaking from the cuts all over her arms. She eats it quickly and the pain starts to ebb away. She lays down and waits for the pain to stop completely.

The group comes over. "I've never seen you in action, brother. That was quite impressive. But it feels like your finishing move was deactivated by a mere hug. Try to work on that. Your next foe may not be so merciful." Papyrus says.

Sans nods. "Gotcha, Boss." He says. Frisk ends up falling asleep and Sans covers her in his jacket. Flowey hops out with his pot to be next to her.

"I knew the power of love would conquer all." He says jokingly, looking up at Sans with goo-goo eyes.

"I will punt you." Papyrus growls.

"Last time I checked, Frisk is fond of the weed." Toriel says, glaring daggars.

Flowey snickers and Papyrus rolls his eyes.

Frisk sleeps for a good hour. The monsters around her sit on the floor and chat. Undyne has Alphys in her lap and Mettaton is getting super chummy with Papyrus while Toriel and Sans exchange puns that annoy the crap out of everybody.

Undyne gets so damn annoyed that she tackles him and wrestles on the floor with him, shouting at him to stop. He lifts her off of him by her soul and throws her off. Papyrus mumbles something about popcorn and Mettaton produces some from his chest panel. Everyone watches the wrestling match that productively destroys the judging hall while eating popcorn.

Papyrus rolls his eyes at his brother who is practically playing with her. "If you cant be serious about this, then stop. She cant get better if you dont take this seriously." Paps says to Sans. He shrugs and stops all assaults. Undyne is out of breath and pissed off. She stalks back over to Alphys and sits next to her, grumbling and snatching the popcorn from Mettaton.

Frisk opens her eyes, the noise waking her. She sits up slowly with a yawn. Flowey looks up at her and smiles as she tests her legs. There are scars but there's no more pain.

"Did you have a good nap?" Toriel asks with a soft smile.

Frisk nods, sitting up slowly. She yawns again, rubbing her eyes. "What was all the racket?" She asks.

"Bone head decided to annoy the crap put of everyone and then decided to fling the fish woman around like a toy when she attacked him." Flowey explains flippantly.

Sans stands up and helps her up, grabbing his jackect from her lap. Papyrus hands her the backpack and she shrugs it on. Its so much lighter than she remembered. Sans puts his jacket on as Flowey hops back into the backpack.

Everyone stands as she yawns again. Toriel holds her hand and leads the way to the end of the hall. Frisk is honestly scared. She's never met a king before. _What if he wont change his mind?_ She takes a deep breath and walks through the door to the throne room. No turning back now.


	27. Chapter 27: His Last Sunrise

There is a large monster with a huge red cape over his shoulders. All the monsters except Toriel hang back near the door. The black and white marble flooring is covered in a carpet of the yellow flowers that look like Flowey.

 _They must've loved their human child very much to spread his favorite flower all over the kingdom_. Frisk finds herself thinking.

The large monster turns around as they approach. He looked almost like Toriel but his head is disproportionatly small. At least it looked like it with all the armor he has on.

"I didnt expect you so soon, human. I see you havent killed a single monster. How pitiful." He says and his eyes fall on Toriel. "Hello, wife. Have you come to your senses?" He asks.

"Bite me." Toriel growls.

Asgore chuckles. "That can be arranged, my sweet." He says. Frisk doesn't like the look he's giving Toriel. Toriel's clenched fists errupt into flame.

"Im not fighting you. Our fight is long over." Asgore says and slams a staff that appeared out of nowhere onto the ground. She flies backwards into the waiting group of monsters. Frisk hears them staring to come forward but she raises a hand and they stop.

Asgore laughs as she takes off her backpack. "Looks like you have them firmly under your thumb, human." He says.

"Flowey, do you know any cool moves?" Frisk whispers.

Flowey shrugs. "I guess. I did some martial arts back in the day." He says.

Frisk nods and whispers something in his ear. He hops out of his pot and disappears into the ground. Frisk walks up to Asgore. "Do we have to fight?" She asks softly. His staff turns into a spear and Frisk barely has time to take a step back before the spear is embedied into the floor where she used to be.

A mask slides over Asgore's face. "You are the seventh soul human. If you prefer, I can make your death quick and painless." He says. Frisk's soul appears in front of her chest. She takes a couple more steps back.

"I'd prefer not to die, thank you." Frisk says.

"I don't care what you prefer." Aagore growls. He swings at her with the spear and she jumps back to dodge.

"What have you got against humans?" She shouts to him as his attacks get quicker.

"They started a war for no reason." He swings again, barely missing. "And they trapped us here!" Three swings, slicing up the fabric of Frisk's shirt. "And the worst thing theyve ever done... Humans killed my son!" Asgore growls. "He had absorbed his brothers soul to walk through the barrier to put him in his favorite patch of flowers." Asgore says, landing a jab in her leg.

Frisk shrieks and falls on her ass. Jab, jab, slice. She shocks him by grabbing the speak and pulling it from his paws before he can react. He growls and another one appears. He raises his spear and brings it down on her like a hammer but she raises her feet to catch it on its flat side.

Pain shoots through her feet as the shaft snaps with the force behind the blow.

"A human had fallen down here. The first one after the war. We raised him as our own alongside our firstborn, Asriel." He says.

Asgore jabs at her again and she rolls out of the way. Spears rain from the ceiling that she struggles to dodge. Once they seem to stop, she rolls backwards to her feet and hides in them as if she's in a forrest. Then they start to disappear from exsistence.

"One day, he got sick and died." He says as he raises spears to spike up from the floor. "As per tradition when a monster dies, we sprinkle the ashes over the thing that that monster had loved the most. Since he was a human, he didnt dissolve into ash. Asriel absorbed his soul and had left the Underground to put his brother on his favorite patch of flowers in his old village."

Spears come at her in all directions. She cant dodge them all. She gets one through her hand and she shrieks yet again. Her fingers are holding on by a thread.

"THEY KILLED THE ONLY CHILD WE HAD LEFT IN COLD BLOOD!" Asgore screams "THEIR DESCENDANTS MUST PAY!" she takes a spear through the arm, pinning her to the floor. She tries desperately to pull it out, but its lodged firmly in the floor.

Asgore walks over, his large form looming over her. His eyes gleam red with his anger.

"Humans have changed." She manages to spit out, fighting the urge to cry.

"Humans will never change." He growls, readying his spear for the final blow.

"Then how do you explain this human?" Sans says, stepping forward. "As you've said, she hasn't killed a single monster."

Asgore narrows his eyes at him.

"She never fought back but she stood up for herself." Undyne says stepping forward.

"She really is the kindest person I have ever met." Mettaton says timidly, stepping forward as well.

"Plus she's smarter than she looks." Papyrus says, stepping forward, arms crossed.

Toriel comes over and pulls the spear out of Frisk's arm. She gasps in pain and she picks Frisk up. "Isnt this how Asriel came back to us?" Toriel says, expression unreadable. "Look at what your doing!" She shouts. "Doing this has made you exactly like them! Those old prejudiced humans who were scared of our power!"

Asgore looks at her and grips his spear tighter. "If thats what it takes." He says firmly.

"You stubborn old goat!" She growls, making him jump. "Why cant you leave the past behind!? Move on! That doesnt have to mean that you forget our children! It means stop being an immature asshole that has to kill every human who comes by!" She goes to Frisks backpack and fishes out some gauze and bandages. She wraps the worst of the wounds and makes her eat.

Frisks soul is flickering, but when she starts to eat, it stops and slides back into her chest. She's covered in blood and can't move her hand at all. But she's healing.

Toriel sighs with relief and holds her tight. "I hope you're proud of yourself, Dreemurr." She says and walks past him towards the barrier, carrying Frisk and her bag. There's a huge rush of power emenating from the barrier. A rush of air pushes past them, beckoning Frisk forward.

"Flowey..? What are you doing? That's not what I wanted.." Frisk says weakly, trying to get out of Toriel's arms. Toriel sets her down and she hobbles as fast as she can towards the power. The group follows her.

A figure about Toriel's hieght with long horns and a black robe is facing the barrier. He turns and Toriel and Asgore gasp in surprise.

"Asriel...?" Toriel says softly, covering her mouth in shock.

"Hi mom." He says with a pained smile. "I know you said to set them free but... They asked me to help you."

Frisk looks up at him in confusion. "What are you doing..?" She asks.

"Im using everything I am to break this barrier." Asriel replies. Rainbow fire errupts from his hands as he turns to face the barrier. "You will be free."

Toriel steps forward. "But you'll die.." she says, trying to hold it together.

"I shouldnt be alive, mom. I was brought back unnaturally by Alphys in her experiments. I dont even have a soul anymore." Asriel says.

Everyone looks at Alphys. She shrugs indifferently.

"Someone has to do it. And I chose me." Asriel says and starts smashing at the barrier. The first couple of blows bounce right off but as he starts hitting harder, it starts to crack. Asriel huffs, his existance starting to flicker. "Just a few more." He says and several projectiles hit the barrier around him as he throws the final punch. A blue glowing spear, a white bone, a red bone, a miniature version of Mettaton, a live electric node, a ball of blue fire and a huge white spear. It sends a crack all the way to the ceiling. It shatters, letting in some early morning sun.

Frisk falls to her knees as she watches her friend flicker in and out of existence. "Its not fair.." she says softly.

"If there was another way..." Asriel trails off, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you.. For everything..." Frisk says, holding up a hand towards him. "I'll miss you."

Asriel smiles and takes her hand in his. He glows for a moment and starts to dissolve into ash once again. "Thank you for caring, Frisk. I love you." He kisses her cheek and the wind carries the last peices of him away. Frisk starts to cry uncontrollably.

"Im so proud of him.." Toriel says softly.

"He brought a girl home, Tori." Asgore says as tears fall from his eyes.

Toriel manages a short laugh. "He was too young for girls when we lost him.." she says.

"Its been a few centuries, Tori." He responds, taking her hand.

Toriel shakes her head and smiles. "He was always such a good boy." She says softly, blowing her nose on a pocket handkerchief.

Frisk cant breathe. She gets up and staggers back into the throne room where she resigns to lay among the flowers.

Papyrus puts a hand on her shoulder, knealing down next to her. He doesnt say a word, but his empathy is clear on his face.

Tears fall down her cheeks like rivers. She looks up at him and hugs him, burying herself in his chest plate.. He hugs her, not knowing what else to do.

"It'll be alright Frisk. We're free." He says softly. "All thanks to you and the weed."

She looks up at him. For once, Papyrus has a gently smile on his face.

"Stop your crying. The others will think you're weak." Sans says half-heartedly, stepping closer and wiping her tears. His eyes arent red anymore. Theyre a bone white now like the other Sans.

Frisk sniffles, her chest aching. "I... I've never known anyone like him before.. No one where I came from was ever that willing to help me.. Not that fast anyway..." Frisk says softly. "I dont know how to live without him..."

Papyrus picks her up. "It'll be fine. You'll be fine. We'll get through this together." He says. "No matter what."

Frisk nods and theres a long silence between the group. They're all staring at the broken barrier.

"Come on, Sans. Lets go see what the overworld looks like." Papyrus says.

They step out of the opening of the cave. They're greeted by a beautiful rising sun. Theres a collective sigh of awe. Its the most beautiful thing they've ever seen.

"Is that..?" Undyne starts.

"Sunrise.." Frisk says softly. "Flowey wouldve loved to see the sun again.." and she starts to cry again.

Papyrus pets her hair. "Alphys, it would be hoove of you to inform the underground that the barrier is broken." He says.

"Tell them that harming a single human will earn them a one-way ticket to being dusted." Asgore adds. "We don't need a second war on our hands right after becoming free."

They watch the sun rise over the wide expanse of the valley below them.


	28. Chapter 28: Moving Out

There are two distinct towns separated by a river. Forestry and other small mountains surround this little valley.

"Frisk, what area did you come from?" Papyrus asks.

She turns her head to look at the towns. "The edge closest to us on the right side.." she says. "The orphanage is painted bright yellow." She rubs her eyes.

Papyrus squints into the distance. "Hmm. We shall have to pay them a visit." He says. Frisk lays her head on his shoulder, hiccuping. He rubs her back and sighs. "Frisk, I know you probably dont want to go back, but we need to pack our things." Paps says.

Frisk doesnt say anything. "Dont we need a place to go first?" Sans asks. "Fine. I'll handle the packing and you'll find us a place to stay." Papyrus says.

Sans nods. "Sounds good, Boss." He says.

"Take Frisk with you, she knows more about humans than you do." He adds putting her on his back.

Frisk stiffens a little but doesnt say a word.

Sans huffs at the weight and starts walking down towards the town. Its a really long way.

After about an hour, she feels like talking. "Human money is different.." she says softly as they get near. "Its green and its like paper..."

Sans sighs. "Is there a way to exchange it?" He asks.

"You can probably ask someone at a bank.." she says. They walk into town and luckily for them, there isnt a lot of foot traffic. There are a few people but they dont notice Sans because theyre too busy staring at their phones.

They walk past City Hall and right next to it is bank. The sign on the window reads Ebott First County Bank. "Here.." she says.

Sans goes in the door. Its dead quiet and only one teller is at his station, reading the morning paper and sipping a cup of coffee. They walk up to him and Sans taps the counter. "Excuse me. I was wondering if you could exchange this for human currency." Sans says, putting a few of his gold coins on the counter.

The man turns to look at him and almost spits out his coffee. He gets really pale and starts to sputter.

"Sir, we need to find a place to stay.." Frisk says softly, sliding off of Sans's back.

The man quickly composed himself at the sight of someone normal. But he's thouroughly shaken. "Excuse my rudeness.." The teller says, looking at the coins. Now he looks really confused. "This isnt any currncey I've ever seen... Is this, to your knowledge, pure gold?" He asks.

"Yes. We dont make coins out of anything else." Sans says.

The teller sweatdrops when he speaks and is doing his best to not shy away from him.

"Well.. where are these from, sir?" The teller asks, looking at Sans.

"Under Mt. Ebbot." Frisk says softly. "The legends were true..."

The teller is astounded. "I...Im going to get the manager..." he says. He leaves the coins on the counter and quickly runs into the back.

Frisk sighs and they wait about a minute and a half before the manager comes back with the teller.

"Do you want its value in cash?" The manager asks.

Sans looks at Frisk. She nods. "Yes" Sans says.

The manager is as pale as a dark skinned man can get. He seems to be just as terrified as the teller.

Frisk stands next to Sans and looks around. The manager takes a coin back to test its purity. When he comes back he is the biggest kiss-ass. He sets the coins on a scale. "7 Troy ounces... Thats amazing sir..." the manager says. "Give the man..er...his cash, Jethro." The manager takes the gold into the vault and the teller pays him over 7k in am envalope.

"I suggest you put that somewhere safe sir." Jethro says. "Have a lovely day."

Sans puts it in his coat and shrugs and he leads the way out. "Where to now?" He asks, looking at Frisk.

She looks around. "Do you want an apartment or a house?" Frisk asks softly.

"An apartment sounds like a box. A house." Sans says.

Frisk nods and they walk through town to find the suburbs. They pass a realters office. "These guys can find us a house.." she says, stopping.

"Good. I dont wanna play hide and seek." Sans says and goes in. Frisk follows him.

The receptionist shrieks and runs into the back room at the sight of him.

Sans chuckles. "Humans are hilarious." He says.

Frisk bites her lip.

A woman in a peach colored suit comes out, an angry expression on her face. When she catches sight of Sans, the color drains from her face and words die on her lips.

"Can you help us find a house?" Frisk asks, making her jump and drawing her attention away from Sans.

Its a full minute before she comesbto her senses. "Of course dearie!" She says and motions to behind her. "Follow me to my office." They follow her down the hall to the office on the end. She sits behid her desk. "Please, take a seat." She says offering the two chairs across from her. Her hands are shaking and she keeps glancing over at Sans like he's going to bite her or something. "Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am Ivera Shillings, but you can call me Ivera. What are your names?" She says.

"Sans Gaster. And this is Frisk." Sans says.

Ivera nods and smiles pleasantly. "What kind of house are you looking for?" She asks the two of them, distinctly noticing that the child never looks at monster next to her. The monster looked irritated and the child was completely rigid.

"Three bedrooms." Sans says, startling the realtor. Boy, right then you could really tell her age under the mile of makeup she was wearing.

"How many bathrooms?" Ivera asks him, trying not to flinch.

"Two is preferable." Sans says. "But one's fine too."

Ivera looks between them. Frisk doesn't object, so she continues. "What style of house are you looking for?" She asks them.

"Dont really care." Sans says.

She looks at Frisk.

"Something with a big kitchen." Frisk says. "And the bathroom has to have a tub shower."

The realtor writes it down. "Anything else you would like your house to have?" She asks them.

"Maybe a yard." Sans says. "Doesnt have to huge."

Frisk bites her lip. "Maybe somewhere near a school and a park?" She says.

The realtor nods, scribbling away on her stationary.

"It cant look like shit. If the front doesnt at least look nice, I want nothing to do with it." Sans says, picking his teeth with a toothpick. Ivera is really unnerved.

"He means renovated... Somewhere where we dont have to do any work to fix it up.." Frisk says softly.

"It will take a while to find a available housing that meet your criteria. Is there a number I can reach you at?" She asks.

"Do you have a paper and a pen?" Frisk asks. Ivera hands over a small square pad of paper and a purple ink pen. Frisk pulls out her phone and serches it for the phone number. When she finds it, she writes it down amd gives it to her.

"Thank you for coming in! I promise you wont pay a cent until you're satisfied!" She says and shakes their hands. When Sans touched her, she watched his hand like a hawk, making it obvious that she doesnt trust him. "I'll call you when I find something to suit your needs." Ivera says, showing them the door.

"But we need one today, Ms. Shillings.." Frisk says. It doeant seem like she heard her because the door was locked behind them.

On the sidewalk again, Sans looks at Frisk. "What now?" He asks.

"I dont know.." she says and her stomache growls.

"Lets go to Grillbys one last time." He says.

She nods and he takes her hand. She's gotten used to the feeling of being teleported. They land on Grillbys front step and he opens the door. They head inside. Its empty of customers and Grillby is currently working on packing the dishes. "Dont pack those just yet." Sans says, sitting up at the bar. "Two burgs please." He says.

Frisk sits next to him and looks at the spot on the bar where Flowey sat the last time she was there. She cant help herself, she starts to cry. She can still hear his voice in her head, telling her to get the hamburger.

Grillby looks at her, growling as he sets a bottle of mustard on the bar in front of Sans. "Brat! Stop that crying or I'll burn you to a crisp!" He growls.

"Dont even, Grillby." Sans says in a low, threatening tone. "You dont know the sacrifice that was made. You have no right to tell her to stop. I dont give a single fuck if any of that water gets on you. Its not like she's dumping a bucket of it over your ignorant misogynistic head. Cut the crap and leave her be." Sans looks him dead in the eye, his left eye glowing bright red with his magic.

Grillby growls, but backs down, going to get the burgers.

Frisk doesnt know what to say. So she says nothing, letting the tears flow out of her. "Wheres... Mama..?" She says quietly pulling out her phone and texting Toriel. Before she can get her message typed, she loses the strength in her hands. It falls to the floor in a cloud clatter. She can just hear Floweys voice calling her a clutz. She covers her face with her hands, too upset to pick it up. Red magic encases it and sets it up on the counter. Its screen isnt cracked or anything. The only relief shes had that day.

Grillby sets the burgers in front of them and Frisk has to pull it into peices before she could eat it. He muscles just weren't cooperating.

Sans sits with her while she cries. He doesnt quite know what to do, except be there. When she finishes her food, she's hiccuping. She lets her phone sit on the bar while a single finger taps out her message to Toriel. "At Grillbys, please come join us for a bite" it says and she taps the send button.

After a few minutes, the door opens. Frisk turns to look and its Papyrus. Shes a little disappointed but she gets down go hug him anyway. Palyrus growls but pats her head. She goes and sits back down to wait for Toriel.

Papyrus orders a bottle of whiskey and a sandwich. He looks at Frisk as she hiccups and sniffles, hugging herself. "Are you cold, Human?" He asks.

Frisk shakes her head.

Papyrus raises an eyebrow. "Then why are you shaking?" He asks.

"She does it when shes really upset." Sans says, lighting a cigarette and offering one to Paps. He takes one and lights it. He pours himself a glass of whiskey and digs into his sandwich. The door opens again. Frisk turns to look. This time it is Toriel. Frisk hops off her seat and runs at full speed into the goatmom. Toriel stands her ground and takes the impact without falling over. She buries her face in her stomache and says nothing. The tears fall and she hiccups with every breath.

"The last time she came here, Asriel was with her... wasnt he.." Toriel says softly.

Sans nods, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Mama.. Im sorry..." Frisk says softly.

Toriel pets her hair. "Whatever for, my child? You did nothing wrong." She says.

Frisk whimpers. "You lost him twice.." she says.

Toriel wipes her tears as her own eyes start to water. "You're a very brave girl. I can only imagine the kindness that lies deep in your heart, even when youre hurting like this." Toriel says. "Hes finally where he belongs. And thats all we could ever ask for."

Frisk nods and sniffles.

Toriel pulls out a handkerchief and wipes her nose. Frisk takes it and blows her nose.

"Thank you for thinking about me." Toriel says kissing her forehead.

Frisk nods and leads her up the the bar.

"She eat?" Toriel asks. Sans nods.

"She may be sad but the poor thing hasnt eaten in who knows how long." Papyrus says.

Sans almost spits out his mustard. _Papyrus doesnt say things like that._

"Tell anyone I said that and youll lose your tounge. You too, runt." Papyrus snaps.

Frisk sniffles. _There he is._

Sans looks over at Frisk. She's looking at the floor, hugging herself again. He used to do that too. Right after Gaster passed. Watching someone melt into the core isnt something anyone should have to see. Watching your very best friend turn to dust in front of you is right up that alley. Poor little Frisk.


	29. Chapter 29: Not Quite House Hunters

Frisk looks at her phone. Its a little after 11.

Sans pays Grillby gold coins and leads the way out of the bar. "See you on the other side Grillbz." Sans says. The flame monster grunts in reply. They walk together to the bone brother's house. Papyrus has already packed half the the living room and his bedroom. Sans goes up to his room and starts packing. Frisk sits on the couch, not wanting to do anything, Toriel sitting next to her.

"Sans, did you exchange some gold for human money?" Papyrus calls up to Sans.

"Yes!" He calls back down. "A little goes a long way with the humans!" Papyrus looks at Frisk.

"A handful of coins got us a stack of human paper money this tall." She says softly, demonstrating about a foot from the surface of the coffee table. Toriel looks impressed.

"Paper is a stupid choice for currency. No wonder we got a lot." Papyrus says.

"Humans use paper money so we dont have to tote around heavy sacks of gold to buy things." Frisk says "At least thats what my caretaker told me.."

Papyrus frowns. "You're definitely going to a regular human school. Your old caretaker sounds like an old bag." Papyrus says. Frisk shrugs.

Papyrus goes back to packing. Several boxes float down the stairs.

"You guys should start a moving company..." Frisk mutters.

Papyrus turns around slowly. "What was that?" He asks, and for once he doesnt sound pissed.

"You guys should start a moving company." She says a little louder.

Papyrus rubs his chin. "Youre right." He says and he goes upstairs. He walks into San's room and taps his shoulder as he stares at the wall. "When we're settled we're starting a moving company." He tells his brother.

Sans looks confused. "Why?" He asks.

"Your magic would crush the competition. We would be the fastest and the most efficient." Papyrus says.

"Whats wrong with the jobs we have?" Sans asks.

Papyrus slaps the side of his head. "We're most likely going to assimilate into human society. Our old jobs would no longer exist." Papyrus says.

Sans growls at being hit but he knows Paps is right. "Fine." He says, agreeing. "But we gotta be insanely expensive for speedy service. We'll crush them slowly and painfully."

Papyrus smiles proudly. "Thats the spirit." He says and leaves to go finish packing. Papyrus hands Frisk a suitcase and a box. "Pack your clothes." He says.

She nods and goes into her bedroom, Toriel following her. She stares at the nightstand.

"My child, it is best... to focus on the task at hand." Toriel says softly, taking her hand and pulling her over to the closet. "You pull them out and ill fold them." Toriel says, unzipping the suitcase and opening it as far as it goes.

Frisk pulls her clothes out a few at a time. Toriel expertly folds them amd places them into the suitcase. She tetrises everything in so it fits perfectly. Frisk then starts handing her shoes. Toriel does the same for the box.

"Ill go get another box." Toriel says, leaving Frisk for a few moments. She stares at the nightstand again, remembering the first time she's seen him after the two years of hell. She was so happy. And so was he. With him, she walked farther than she's ever walked. A real adventure... Full of danger.. Full of laughter... And maybe even a little romance. She looks down at her hands. She looks at the scars, a testament to her friendship. What she was willing to do, even though they didnt know him that long. She wasnt sure why she did it. She didn't know what compelled her to jump in front of him like that. But she would do it again in a heartbeat.

Toriel comes back in with more boxes. "Sorry I took so long. I had to run to the store and grab some more." Toriel says with an apologetic smile.

Frisk nods and starts pulling stuff from in her nightstand. Pens and notebooks and little stuff. She even found a gold coin. She puts it all in the smaller box. Toriel packs the few books Frisk owns in that box. When its full, Toriel tapes it shut and writes Frisk's name on it. She pulls the pillows off the bed and puts it in a box. She then helps Toriel fold the comforter and the sheets so they can be put into the box with the pillows.

When everything in her room is packed, they go out to the kitchen to help Papyrus and Sans pack. Its really quick.

"I wasnt kidding about the moving service." Frisk says.

Sans sweatdrops and looks at Paps. "You didnt tell me it was the kids idea." Sans says.

"Does it matter?" Papyrus asks. "All that really matters is that its genius."

Sans hrrumphs and gets to taping boxes.

"Would you mind coming with me to the ruins to help me pack?" Toriel asks. Frisk nods. Toriel takes her hand and Frisk puts her jacket on. They walk outside and trudge through the snow towards the ruins. Toriel is carrying like sixty unfolded boxes and a roll of packing tape. They walk in an almost pleasant silence. Neither have to say anything, nor do they expect the other to say anything. Its really peaceful.

Toriel pulls open the heavy door and they walk down the long corridor, through the basement and into her house. Torial starts assembling boxes and Frisk pulls some books off of her shelf to put in them. They manage to put all of the books into one huge box. Toriel tapes it shut with a smile.

"Do you have a place to stay yet?" Toriel asks.

"No.. I gave Ms. Shillings my number today. She finds people houses." Frisk says. "She's supposed to call me when she finds something."

Toriel nods. "Can she call you underground?" She asks. Frisk shrugs, not really knowing. After packing all the essentials in the livingroom, they move onto the kitchen. They wrap all the glass dishes in the hand towels and bath towels. Toriel finds a marker and marks the box fragile. They then start packing the linens. She puts her bed clothes on top. They tape the box shut and they pack Toriels room.

Once its empty of everything but furniture, they start packing the room Frisk used while she stayed here."Can we throw away the oddballs?" Frisk asks. Toriel nods. Frisk packs the toys while Toriel packing the clothes into a box.

She writes 'donate' in big letters on the side as she tapes it up.

Frisk smiles. "You should donate this to the orphanage I ran away from." She says. "They could always use extra clothes and shoes."

Toriel nods. "I think I'll do that." She says. She then goes into the bathroom and starts packing all of her toiletries. Frisk holds a box open for her. They stack all the boxes in the livingroom.

"When I find a place to stay, I will have to hire Papyrus and Sans." Toriel says looking at all the boxes.

Frisk nods. "Wanna go to the realtor?" Frisk asks after a bit of silence.

"Sure. Then we can check on how she's doing with house hunting for you."

Frisk nods. "I dont know if I want to live with them..." she says softly.

"Who do you want to live with..?" Toriel asks gently.

"I dont know..you mostly.." Frisk says softly.

Toriel hugs her to her side. "Well you could always live at both." Toriel says. "There will always be a bed and a hot meal for you anywhere Im living."

Frisk nods and smiles a little. She lets Toriel lead the way out towards the exit of the long caverns. She takes Frisk to Sans' s house and goes right in.

"Sans will you take us to the realtor's office?" Toriel asks.

Sans is napping on top of a pile of boxes. He shrugs. "Why not." He says, hopping down. He grabs both of their arms and teleports to right in front of it.

Frisk takes a deep breath and they go in. Its been hours since she's been here. Hopefully, someone can help goatmom. Frisk walks up to the receptionist. Its a totally different lady. This one seems to be real tough.

She looks up at them, raising an eyebrow at Toriel's appearance. "How can I help you ladies?" She asks.

"My name Is Toriel Dreemurr. Im new in town and I need help finding an apartment." Toriel says.

The receptionist nods. "How big do you prefer?" She asks, typing on her computer.

"I dont need it too big. But I will need a two bedroom home." Toriel says.

The receptionist nods. "Do you have a prefered location?" She asks.

"Near a school and a park." Toriel says petting Frisk's hair.

The receptionist nods again, typing away. "Ok, any amenities?" She asks.

"Gas stove, if you please. And a bathroom with a tub." Toriel says.

"Do you have a price range?" She asks.

Toriel shrugs. "I dont really have a job yet so that's still up in the air."

The receptionist nods. "Is there a number we can reach you at?" She asks. Toriel nods and gives her phone number. "One of our realtors will call you when they find some apartments for you to look at." The receptionist says.

Frisk raises her hand.

The receptionist doesnt bat an eye. "What can I do for you?" She asks.

"I came in earlier with a freaky looking skeleton man and I was wondering how Ms. Shillings was doing." Frisk says.

The receptionist blinks. "Are you little Miss Frisk?" She asks. Frisk nods. "Ms. Shilling has gone home for the day, but she probably left the list on her desk." The receptionist says and she gets up. She heads into the back office and after a few minutes, comes back with a folder. "She has quite a long list for you." She says. "If you like, I can have one of the other realtors show them to you." Frisk nods. "Let me call Sans first." And she pulls out her phone to call Papyrus.

Two rings. "Yes?" Papyrus says, sounding irritated.

"Will you and Sans come to the Realtor? Theyve found some houses for us to look at." Frisk says.

"Alright, be there in a few." Papyrus says and hangs up.

"They'll be here soon." Frisk says to Toriel.

"Ill go see if someones available to show you these houses." The receptionist says and goes into one of the back offices. They hear some muffled chatter and an older man in a dress shirt and tie come out of the office.

"Ms. Toriel, Ms. Frisk, this is Gregorie Finch. It seems he's available to show you these houses." The receptionist says.

"Hi." Gregorie says, shaking their hands.

"My...friends...will be here in a minute." Frisk says. Papyrus chooses that moment to walk in with Sans.

"You are one terrifying dude." Gregorie says without thinking.

"Thank you. Now show us these houses." Papyrus says. Gregorie nods and leads them to his car. Papyrus sits up front, Sans behind him, Frisk in the middle and Toriel behind the driver. They drive for a while and they stop at a single story house thats painted blue. Papyrus gets out first.

"House number one." Mr. Finch says. "It is three bedrooms, two bath and an updated kitchen, but there isnt much of a yard. The deposit is $500 and the rent is $900." Papyrus frowns. "Lets look inside." Papyrus says. "Unfortunately we cant, the owner hasnt given us a copy of their keys." Mr. Finch says.

Papyrus sighs. "Show us only the ones that meet all the criteria. Dont waste my time with this." He says.

Finch nods and they all get back in the car. "There is one house that fits it all." Finch says. Its a three story townhouse with tall windows and brick walls. "Three bedrooms, two and a half baths, updated kitchen, a shared backyard with the elderly couple next door, and its a mile and a half from a school." Finch says. "Its for sale and not for rent. There are three other offers on it currently."

Papyrus looks at him. "Does anyone live here?" He asks.

Finch looks at his paperwork. "No, there shouldnt be anyone living here" he says. Papyrus walks up to the door and expertly picks the lock. Before Mr. Finch can protest, they all go inside. The first floor is pretty spacious. Theres a small living area with a huge kitchen.

Papyrus nods and heads up the stairs. Not a single one of them creaked. "Good stairs" he mutters. The second floor is another living area with a bedroom in the back. Papyrus nods and they check out the bedroom. Its about the size of Frisks old room with a bathroom attatched. Papyrus nods again and goes up the second set of stairs. There are two bedrooms with a shared bathroom. The room on the left is bigger than the one on the right.

Papyrus looks at Frisk. She is peeking out the window.

"This is a nice view." She says to Toriel.

"How much are the owners asking for it?" Papyrus asks Mr. Finch.

"Theyre asking $2.5 million. They just had it renovated." Finch says.

"Call the owners and tell them we can have their full asking price in cash tomorrow." Papyrus says.

"Right now?" Finch asks.

Papyrus narrows his eyes.

Finch pales and nods. He pulls out his cell phone and calls the number from the file. "Hello, this Greg Finch from The Real Realtors and I have a client who wants to put an offer on your townhouse." He says. "Yes I apologize for interrupting, but you must listen to this offer." Some silence. "Full asking price and in cash tomorrow." Finch says. "M'am, are you ok?" Another silence. "Ok, M'am. I will see you tomorrow morning. 10 should be fine. Bye-bye now." He says and hangs up.

Papyrus nods and they get back in Finch's car.

"Drop us off at the bank please." Frisk says softly.

"Will do, little miss. The fee is $800 for all the work Shilling did to find houses." Finch says.

"We'll pay you tomorrow so we can get an official reciept." Papyrus says.

Finch nods. "No doubt thay youre gonna split it with the old bag huh?" Sans says with a smirk.

Finch laughs nervously. "Well I did seal the deal." He says shrugging.

"But none of the legwork." Papyrus says, crossing his arms. They stop at the bank. Finch laughs nervously again. They get out of the car and the bank is about to close. The same tellar is still sitting there, trying to read the paper. He's almost to the end.

Sans taps the counter. "We'll need you to exchange some more." Sans says, putting a couple of handfulls of coins on the counter. "We need quite a bit."

The teller puts down his paper and weighs the gold. After about ten minutes he looks at him amd gulps. "This is at least $3 million." The teller says.


	30. Chapter 30: Home Sweet Home

Sans shrugs.

"We only need about 2.5." Papyrus says.

The teller looks up at him and almost falls out of his chair.

Papyrus starts laughing. "Best thing I've seen all day." He says. "Striking fear is oh so energizing."

Frisk looks up at him and she looks like shes about to cry.

"Frisk... I didn't mean-" he says and she sniffles. He hugs her and pats her head.

She wipes her nose in her sleeve and silently forgives him. The teller gives him some coins back and goes to get the manager to authorize and exchange this large. When the manager sees who it is, he quickly authorizes it. The teller gives the money to them in a briefcase.

"Thank you." Frisk says for them after receiving a receipt.

"I need some exchanged as well." Toriel says, putting three coins on the counter.

"3 and a half Troy ounces." Jethro announces and puts the cash and a receipt into an envelope. "Have a good evening m'am." he says and puts up his closed sign.

The intercom dings. "The Central City Bank is now closing." it says.

Toriel leads the way out. "We can visit your orphanage tomorrow Frisk." Papyrus says, stopping at the sidewalk. The sun is starting to go down again.

"They might not even remember me.." Frisk says softly.

"If your human government is anything like ours, we'll need your paperwork to enroll you in school." Papyrus says.

"What if they threw it all away..?" Frisk asks, biting her lip.

"Then they'll have to get new ones. I'm sure someone has a copy of your existence." Papyrus says.

"What if they don't let you adopt me...?" she asks, sounding like she's about to cry.

"Then we'll blackmail them." Papyrus says, looking at her.

"We have two years of footage placing you in the underground and not in the care your old caretaker." Sans says, sipping his mustard.

Frisk sniffles.

"All three of us will have joint custody of you. You'll never be without someone to take care of you." Toriel says, kneeling down and kissing her forehead. Sans and Papyrus kind of smile a little.

Frisk nods and takes a deep breath. "Just don't ever make me go back there..." Frisk says.

"You can count on us, kid." Sans says.

Frisk nods and Papyrus's phone rings. "It's King Asgore." he says and steps away to answer it.

"Where should we stay tonight?" Toriel asks.

"I saw a hotel near the place we're about to buy." Sans says.

"Then let's stay there." She says. Sans nods and they wait for Papyrus. Its a good while before he rejoins them.

"First thing in the morning, we need to go into the government building and have our photos taken for our identification cards." he says. "Asgore went up to the city leaders and informed them that we wish to conform into their society and every one of us must have our pictures taken and information taken down."

Sans sighs. "Great. I'm already pissed off at the lady who'll be doing mine." he growls. "Any one of them say one wrong thing, I'm wasting 'em."

Papyrus smacks the back of his head. "You'll do no such thing. Harm a human and you won't have feet anymore." Papyrus growls.

Sans growls back and grumbles under his breath.

Sans teleports them to the hotel near the place they're buying. Toriel pays for a room for Frisk and herself and the bone brothers get a room. Frisk takes off her shoes and goes to shower. When she gets out, her suitcase is outside the bathroom door. She changes into some pajamas and climbs into a bed. Toriel showers herself. Frisk yawns and curls up with the blankets. It's really soft.

"Frisk, are you hungry?" Toriel asks when she gets out. She nods and sits up. "I'll order room service." Toriel says, picking up the menu by the phone. "Pizza?" Toriel asks.

Frisk nods. "I would like some of that please. Papyrus doesn't really make it that often." she says.

Toriel chuckles. "Pepperoni?" she asks. Frisk nods vigorously. Toriel chuckles again and picks up the phone. "Room service please." she says. "One pepperoni pizza. And two root beers." Frisk flashes a thumbs up. "Thirty minutes? There's no way in hell it takes that long to cook a frozen pizza and bring it to our room. "We're on the first floor for Pete's sake!" she growls into the phone, eyes glowing. "If its not here in 20, no tip!" and she slams the phone down on the receiver.

Her eyes turn back to normal and she takes a breath. "Humans are contrary." she comments. "No offense to you, Frisk."

Frisk holds her hands up. "None taken." she says. They wait and Toriel times them. After 19 minutes the bell boy is there with their food and drinks. Toriel smile and tips him a $100 bill. The bell boy smiles.

"Have a good night ladies." he says and leaves. Frisk digs in without prejudice. She's in food heaven. Human root beer is so much better. After they finish eating, Frisk curls up in her covers again. It doesn't take long before she's asleep. Toriel smiles and makes sure the door is locked and gets in bed. She turns off the lights off and it doesnt take long for her to go to sleep either.

* * *

The sun rises and Papyrus knocks on their door. Toriel is already up and dressed. She shakes little Frisk awake.

"Time to start to start the day." She says and goes to answer the door.

Frisk groans and sits up. "Mama its too early.." she complains as she sluggishly gets out of bed. She lets the skeletons in and they watch as she sleepily goes through her clothes for something to wear. Papyrus is staring at her intensely. Sans smacks his arm. "She's not food, Boss."

He says. Papyrus growls and she goes into the bathroom to change and brush her hair. She comes out yawning. She's wearing a pink dress with a white ribbon around her waist with matching flats. The skirt is semi-pleated and goes down to just passed her knees.

She throws her pjs and brush in her suitcase and closes it. Sans teleports it back to the house in Snowdin for safekeeping. Then, he teleports them to right in front of town hall where there's already a line leading out the door of monsters getting themselves identified.

They get in line and officials walk up and down the line. When one spots Frisk, he stops and kneels. "What are you doing here, little girl?" He asks.

"My guardian is letting me roam around today. I just wanted to see what all the commotion was all about." Frisk says expertly.

"Well all these people are monsters, waiting in line to gain citizenship. They just came out from under the mountain." He explains.

"Cool." Frisk says with a smile.

"Where do you live little miss?" He asks, taking off his hat.

"The Partridge Orphanage." Frisk says. The officer looks at her for a moment.

"I go there all the time. I never see you there." He says.

"I get that a lot. The other kids dont even notice me " she says shrugging. "They probably dont even remember my name." She adds and the officer frowns.

"How old are you?" He asks.

"Im ten." She says. "A couple more years and I'll probably be put in a foster home. No one adopts teenagers."

The officer frowns again. "Thats not a very positive attitude." He comments.

"Im hoping one of these guys adopts me." Frisk says motioning to Toriel, Papyrus, and Sans.

The officer gets pale. "They seem nice." He says.

Frisk nods and goes to hold Toriel's hand. Toriel smiles and squeezes her hand gently. "Her fur is really soft." She says to the officer. The officer nods. After a while, he leaves them alone. Frisk sighs and looks up at them. Papyrus nods in approval, Sans smiles a little and Toriel kisses the top of her head.

Papyrus pulls out her phone and starts texting someone. He half laughs. "Looks like Alphys is already in their systems. She is currently sending everyone a simplified version of the humans' laws." He says.

"Yippee." Sans grumbles.

Papyrus rolls his eyes. "Apparently they have laws for everything under the sun." He says. Toriel sighs.

"Have Alphys file a business license for us." Sans says, reading through the laws and regulations Alphys sent him. "If we really want to start a business, we'll need one of those." He says.

SPapyrus nods. "She says we have to pay for its processing at the desk, but she filed." Sans nods and the line moves up slowly. They reach the desk after about an hour

. The three adults get their pictures taken and a bit of DNA taken from them. Toriel gives them some of her fur, Papyrus gives them some blood and they swab Sans's forehead for his sweat. Frisk sits with them as they wait for their numbers to be called and their cards printed out. Papyrus is first. His picture captures his famous scowl. Then its Toriel. Her eyes are glowing for the picture.

Sans's tongue is out for his picture and it makes Papyrus roll his eyes and they hear to the department that handles the business licenses. They pay the fee for processing, giving the lady at the counter a number to contact them by when and if it went through. They leave town hall at a staggering 8:30am.

"Lets find a restaurant." Toriel suggests. Papyrus grabs a tourist map and plans a route to a small diner. He leads the way, expertly navigating.

The hostess pales and gets shakey but seats them in a booth. Sans and Frisk sit on the inside and she folds her paper placemat into a paper football and motions for Sans to positions his fingers into a goal. Sans helps himself to the mustard as they play paper football. When the waiter comes around, they order drinks and Frisk actually picks up her menu to look at it. When she knows what she wants, she puts it down and scores six goals on Sans who tries his best to make a comeback. Surprisingly, he doesnt cheat.

By 9:45, Frisk is up 10-4. They leave the restraunt and walk towards the house theyre buying. It takes fifteen minutes. Ms. Ivera is there with Mr. Finch. The owner of the house is standing there with them, talking about investing. She is the shortest old lady Frisk has ever seen. She's about 3'4". Sans teleports the briefcases to his hands and carries it over.

Papyrus leans down to shake the womans hand. "Hello, I'm Papyrus Gaster." He says. "Igred Merryweather." The owner says, not even flinching. "I just signed all the paperwork. As soon as you sign it its yours." Papyrus nods and Sans hands the little lady the suitcases.

Papyrus takes the paperwork from Shilling and she points to the spots where he has to sign. The realtors smile and Papyrus pays them their fee. Sans starts teleporting the packed boxes and furniture into the house. The owner hands over the keys and Papyrus leads the way in, starting to unpack. Toriel helps Frisk unpack on the second floor. Her bed and her other furniture are already there but they're placed haphazardly. Toriel helps her move it against the wall with the window and move the side table next to it. They put away her clothes and put all her books on her little shelf.

"Welcome to your new home." Toriel says smiling.

Frisk nods. "Flowey would've loved it." She says, starting to cry. Toriel pulls out a handkerchief and gives it to her. She blows her nose in it. "Thank you." She says softly, eyes on the spot that will always be empty.

* * *

 **I wanted to thank all the faithful readers who suck with me till the end.**

 **I'm looking at you ReaperOfOaths. You win the Most Comments award.**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for reading. It really means a lot to me.**

 **~Magic**


End file.
